Be Careful What You Wish For: Surviving the Series
by movielover01
Summary: Sid has made it through the musical and the second movie without much trouble. But now she has to survive the series, which she didn't watch and has no idea about. Now she has to get by purely on instinct. This is going to be fun. Eventual GeniexOC obvious AladdinxJasmine.
1. Authors Note

**Quick authors note here. This sequel is running through the TV series. I am going to do every single episode as well as throw in a bit of my own chapters to move the romance and character relationships along. This is the story that I am accepting ideas for. If you want to see something happen in the story or the characters to say something I'll be happy to sneak it in. So, yeah, this will definitely be at least 85 chapters or maybe even a hundred. I hope you like it. I have decided that there will be a fifth part to the story after the third movie as a sequel to what happens after everything. That will be quite a few chapters long depending on what you guys want to see and stuff. I hope all of the readers are enjoying the story and thank you for all who read and review. You guys are the reason I update so fast and love writing. Thanks. **


	2. Air Feathered Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin; the movies, TV series, the musical, or the original story. I only own Sid and any other characters I create for this story.**

The Arabian sun angrily stared down onto the great kingdom of Agrabah. Inside this kingdom known far and wide through the deserts as a land of peace and prosperity, the local market place was booming with costumers. Vendors all boasted of the high quality of their goods while the locals quickly moved through the jumbled streets. Among these was a woman dressed in midnight blue clothing with blue purple lined pointed slippers. Her hair was being let free and fell down her back in a curtain of straight silky brownish blonde hair that dipped to her lower back. Her midriff was being exposed to the market displaying the sculpted muscles of her abdomen and her arms displayed quite a bit of muscle as well.

The woman, known as Sid, stood next to the fruit stand of a stout vendor named Omar. Omar was in the middle of a transaction with one of the many palace guards, the one in question being Fazal. Sid watched the men with lazy disinterest but with patient attention as Fazal scooped his coins into his fingers and dropped them into the palms of his hands, the coins making a patterned chink at they fell onto each other.

"At these prices your fruit should be covered in jewels," The guard grumbled.

"Ha-ha, but then they wouldn't be as delicious! I assure you that you will find no better deal than-HEY!"

Fazal shouted with disbelief when he looked over and found Sid eating one of his bananas without the slightest hesitation. She then picked up a handful of dates beside her and popped them into her mouth casually. Omar spluttered and shook in disbelief.

"You had better be able to pay for those."

Sid glanced disinterested between Omar to Fazal whose hand had eagerly leapt to the handle of his blade in preparation of her theft. Sid rolled her eyes at the men's assumptions, and dug into her pockets pulling out three gold coins and dropping them simply into Omar's hands.

"There."

Sid tossed the last date into the air and caught it in her mouth. She waved goodbye at the men with a forced smile then turned only to step in front of her brother, Aladdin.

"There's no trouble here is there," Aladdin asked spying the tense look of Fazal and the way his hand was clenching the handle of his blade so tightly.

"She's got banana on her breath," Iago said in a snitching tone from his perch on Aladdin's shoulder.

Sid stared at Iago with a dirty look the returned her attention to her brother, "No, no, no trouble here. I was just doing some snack shopping."

"You could have swiped some for the rest of us," Iago grumbled earning a glare from Sid.

"I just said I wasn't stealing anything! How many times do I have to tell you Iago? I don't steal for fun."

"So you say," Iago jeered crossing his wings.

Sid growled and gave Iago a stare that threatened to turn him into a feather pillow if he was to utter one more insult.

"Besides, why would I steal from Omar's cart? If I wanted dates I could just climb a tree and pick fresh dates for free and get a little exercise," Sid told Iago shortly in a confident and all-knowing tone.

Omar scoffed angrily at the girls facts but Aladdin and Iago knew how skilled Sid was as a climber. From years of hopping roofs and years of climbing tall oak trees at her grandmother's house in her yard she had mastered the art of climbing. Fazal stroked his chin thoughtfully as he repeated Sid's words to himself as if they brought a great idea to him. The entire market came to a halt as a steady and strong wind suddenly blew in out of nowhere kicking sand up into the air. Living in Agrabah, Sid had grown accustomed to sandstorms. But, even she knew that sandstorms weren't this unpredictable and random in appearance.

"What kind of wind-AHH," Sid spun around in shock to watch Iago as he was carried away by the wind with Aladdin watching him as well. The palace guards all scrambled to the outer gates of Agrabah and shut them with a heavy clang then let the wooden latch fall onto it. The market sighed in relief until the wooden gates busted apart in splinters and giant whirlwinds of sand spun into the market. Aladdin and Sid stood mouths agape and minds confused as they watched the tornados of sand rip through the market.

"Sand demon, run," Fazal shouted in panic.

The wind began to grow so powerful that Al and Sid were forced to grab the wooden poles of Omar's fruit stand to keep themselves from flying off into the whirlwinds. Sand flew into their eyes obstructing their vision of the market. If they could see everything they would have seen the absolute mess that the mini tornados were making. They whirlwinds spun passed a fruit cart sending the melons inside flying at a passerby and hit him with the third melon he had tried to dodge. A man who had been lying on a bed of spikes was forced into the wall and he screamed with fright and jumped out of the way to barely be missed by his bed of spikes that had been kicked up in the wind as well.

Another whirlwind was chasing down Iago his tail feathers just barely grazing the mouth of the small tornado. Iago, so distracted with getting away from the whirlwind behind him, had failed to notice that another whirlwind was heading his way from the front. The two collided and Iago was spun between the two and finally shot out from the eye of the tornado into the sky. Aladdin and Sid had tilted their heads to the side to avoid some of the sand in the air and were able to finally get a view on the whirlwinds. Their earlier confusion evaporated as they say the whirlwinds suck every little speck of money and valuables that were in the market. First they took the gold sitting on a nearby vendor stand, and then they passed a stout wealthy man covered in expensive clothes and decorated with gold and jewels. The whirlwinds made three trips passed him taking his: gold, jewels, and finally his clothes.

Once all the items were taken, the whirlwinds spun towards the broken gates. The guards stood steady and in tight formation, ready to stop the wind demons.

"Stand firm men," Raoul shouted in strong tones of encouragement.

The guards pulled their swords from the rest in their sheaths and held them firmly. Then they all went slack when the wind demons zoomed passed them with no hesitation and threw the guards to the ground. At the first sign of lower winds Aladdin and Sid hopped to the ground and quickly sprinted to the gate and over the guards.

"Don't just sit there! They're getting away," Aladdin shouted in dismayed anger.

"Good," A tangled Fazal sighed with a wave of his hand, "Let the wind demons leave!"

"They're not demons! They were thieves! They stole everything," Aladdin protested with a strong tone of surety.

Raoul tangled, like the other guards, in white linen hopped up attempting to pry the cloth apart by hand and said with a tone of frustration and extreme skepticism, "How do you explain thieves that hide in the wind?"

"I don't know," Sid said simply but with a smile of cocky surety, "But I bet a sand gnat could figure it out. With a little effort."

Aladdin and Sid stood tall completely convinced that the whirlwinds were nothing but thieves. Raoul flexed his muscles causing the linens to break apart with the stress of force and Raoul grabbed Aladdin by the sleeves of his violet vest pulling him close enough to touch his nose with his own.

"Well, then it is a bet, Sand Gnat. Now, what shall be the stakes?"

Fazal who had been adjusting his turban decided to put his objection in and turned to Sid, "I want his sister."

"What," both Al and Sid shouted incredulous.

"The girl will bring me none but the juiciest of dates for free," Fazal said rubbing his hands and chuckling at the idea.

"You can't have my sister! She's not just some poker chip to bet! She's indispensable," Aladdin said angrily and Sid gave a firm nod at the men with disgust beside him.

A slight crowd had gathered around the group and watched as Raoul laughed as if they had just told a hilarious joke.

"Ha-ha! Ha-ha! So, Aladdin won't back up his boast!"

"What? I…didn't…say that," Aladdin said in tensed outrage. Aladdin tensed and darted eyes back and forth nervously at the murmur from the crowd around him.

"Or maybe he is no smarter than a sand gnat after all."

The crowd and guards all laughed and Sid's chest tightened in rage. Sid hated all types of gambling, the closest thing she had ever done to any form of gambling was the plush toy crane in the arcades back in her world. But she knew that Aladdin valued his new status and reputation above gold and Al took any jest at his moral character as a deep insult and wouldn't stand for it. But, she knew that he'd never bet _her _just to redeem his pride. Sid took a deep breath and stepped forward. She knew that the tornados were thieves, they had to be. Sid promised herself in her head that this was a one-time thing and she leaned forward her arms stiff at her sides with her fists clenched shut.

"Fine! We'll prove to you that those whirlwinds aren't wind demons! When we do, Fazal will be picking dates for me," Sid finished with a satisfied and confident smile.

"Well, I will want to see this proof when you return. Or, your sister is ours."

The guards moseyed off into the market and Sid turned to Al who was standing mouth agape and eyes wide with disbelief.

"Sid! How could you put your freedom on the line for a bet?"

Sid laid a hand on Al's shoulder with a smile, "Al, we can't lose I don't support gambling, don't get me wrong, but I do know that we have an advantage here. All we need is one bit of evidence and we win. Simple."

Al shook his head none too happy with the turn of events and shrugged her hand away, "You should have never agreed."

Al walked off and Sid huffed and hurried after him shouting out defenses and convincing arguments that fell on Al's deaf ears. They quickly ran off to the palace and gathered up their crew to go on the mission. The three started in the desert outside of Agrabah, Al and Sid were sitting on Carpet Al still upset with Sid over betting something so precious and Sid uncomfortable with Al's discontent. Genie was in his lamp which was hitched tightly to the band of Sid's midnight blue harem pants. Iago was perched on Sid's shoulder.

"Keep your eyes peeled guys. The sooner we get our proof the sooner we win our bet."

Aladdin sent a stern glare at Sid but all attentions were turned when Genie came out of his lamp in a puff of smoke.

"Stop! Hold everything! You risked yourself for a bet," Genie asked Sid incredulous.

Genie grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently sobbing exaggeratedly, "Oh Sid why?! You had so much to live for! We love you! Why?! Wh-h-Y?!"

"Genie," Sid shouted through giggled and removed his hands from her shoulders, "I'm not going anywhere. I know that those whirlwinds are thieves. Proving it will be a synch. "

"Ah, forget what I said then," Genie smiled with a wave of his arms and settled himself in the air above Carpet.

Iago cocked his head a bit closer towards Sid's face and lightly elbowing his wing against her cheek said with a dirty smile, "I hope you like picking dates for a living."

Sid's face fell and she lifted a hand slowly then flicked Iago on the beak the result being a loud shriek of protest from the bird.

"Can you tell us which way they went, Genie," Al asked speaking for the first time since the group departed from the palace.

Genie twitched and in a spark of red and poof of silvery blue smoke he transformed into an iron weather vane in the shape of a rooster. The vane wavered slightly then straightened at a certain point.

"I've got a fix on 'em kids! Due North! Hang on tight and let's jet!"

Sid watched with a smile of excitement as Genie's lower half turned into a jet engine with ruby red flames leaving red smoke as a trail and he flew behind Carpet. Genie grabbed her feet and the Carpet went from zero to a hundred miles per hour in a second. Sid's heart leaped and a thrilled shriek ripped through her throat. Sid gripped the sides of Carpet tightly grinning like a fool as they zoomed through the air.

Sid swiveled her head back in dismay when they passed the whirlwind thieves.

"There they are," Al cried urgently, "Stop!"

Genie flew around Carpet and Carpet managed to come to a halt a mile ahead of the thieves. Genie on an out of control light crashed into a sand dune burying his upper half in sand leaving only his smoke tail visible.

"Smooth flight, but the reentry could use some work," Genie mumbled through rock and sand.

Al and Sid hopped up from the back of Carpet and Carpet loosened herself to stand next to them and watch the thieves draw slowly but steadily near.

"We can trip them some rope," Sid suggested to Al who quickly shook his head in agreement.

Genie appeared next to them sand banished from his body, dressed as a customer service man from what looked like to Sid as Home Depot.

"Right away… So will that be Hemp, Nylon, or cotton blend," Genie asked through half-moon glasses.

Sid shook her head in confusion trying to determine whether what type of rope they used mattered and finally shrugged and said, "Hemp."

"Twist, weave, or Indian spiral," Genie asked again scribbling on a clip board.

"Twist," Aladdin quickly chose.

The four of them glanced back and were shocked and eager to get that rope once they saw just how close the thieves had come.

"How about size? I got a special today on a nice-

"Genie," both Al and Sid yelled out urgently.

The rope Genie had been holding all tangled around him and he quickly said, "I guess we can skip the layaway option."

Sid and Al took a very firm grip on the rope and walked farther and farther back until the rope was completely taunt. The three had to wait only seconds for the whirlwinds to run through and they found that the rope idea didn't help at all. The small tornado's passed through the rope like it was a thin ribbon at the opening ceremonies for new buildings. Sid and Al were pulled into the sand, their hands gaining a bad rope burn from the speed the rope was pulled through their palms, for their trouble. Genie next to them was sent spinning so bad he was spinning into the sand like a power drill. When the whirlwinds were far enough away Sid and Al pulled their heads out of the sand spluttering and spitting the sand out of their mouths. Sid stood angrily shaking her fist.

"Go ahead and run you cowards," Sid yelled.

The whirlwinds stopped in their tracks and arms appeared out of them and they flew into the air and turned into spinning sword circles of death. They looked almost like ninja stars from Sid's perception and they were coming straight towards them. Iago from the ground glared up at Sid, "Nice going miss death wish!"

Al hit the sand and Sid managed a flying leap over the whirlwind of swords then hit the ground beside Al. Iago took to the sky flapping desperately fast to escape the spinning blades but still managed to have a good number of his tail and back feathers cut off in a jagged pattern. With the loss of his tail feathers Iago went plummeting to the ground and landed head first into a dune. Carpet had finally managed to pull Genie out from under the sand and Genie shook his gathering his wits and put on his best game face.

"Uh-oh. Looks like it's rush time hour at a sushi bar," Genie exclaimed worriedly as he found his friends surrounded by the spinning swords Al and Sid pressing their backs together, "Time to give these punks a taste of their own medicine."

His feet once again took shape as a wisp of blue smoke and Carpet attached a bike pump to it and quickly pumped the handle up and down filling Genie with air. Genie flew higher and higher and went his body could take no more air he blew all the air through his mouth straight at the spinning swords. Sid and Al held onto one another to keep from being blown away like the whirlwinds and smiled as they saw them fly out of control in flipping spirals.

"All right," Sid said holding up her hand to Al and Al grinned and high fived her lifted hand. That is, until he remembered the hole bet and his face sank back into stern upset and Sid noticed. But, her attention was diverted to the thugs carrying bags of heavy gold hitting the sand with heavy plunks. They were only too recognizable.

"Those are Abis Mal's thugs," She proclaimed and her and Al rushed towards them.

Al outran her for once and Sid stayed back and left it to her brother to handle them.

"Hey! Stop right there!"

The thugs quickly gathered as much loot as they could and took off leaving behind a single golden feather. Iago, who couldn't have cared any less about the bet that threatened Sid's freedom, looked at his bare tail.

"Aw, great! Could we leave the bird a little dignity?"

Iago's rant was cut short at the sight of the golden feather sitting on the sand at his side and he quickly snatched it into his wings and held it protectively.

"Wind demons my butt! See Al? We were right!"

Al crossed his arms and gave her a stern stare and mumbled under his breath shaking his head. Sid lifted her hands in a question manner as she stared at Al and turned to Genie to look for an answer, "What's up with Al?"

Genie crossed his arms and his head spun once and his usual face disappeared leaving the face of Raoul if he had pointy ears and an earring in his right ear.

"I want to see this proof when you return," Genie said gruffly in a perfect impression Raoul.

Sid bit her lip and her shoulders slumped at the heavy realization, "Oh, right. Proof…"

Iago stuck the golden feather into his tail and paraded up to the suddenly gloomy group. Aladdin perked at the sight of the golden feather and raised an eyebrow.

"Funny Iago, I don't recall you wearing gold before."

"Must be that new cream rinse I'm using," Iago said as he slowly retreated, "So BACK OFF! YOW!"

Iago jumped and looked up at Sid who was running her hand over the golden feather inquisitively.

"Why you stupid…. I hope Al loses the bet," Iago said with his tongue sticking out of his mouth and his eyes bulged in a dumb manner.

Sid curiously waved the feather around and her eyes widened as a whirlwind of sand lifted her into the air. When she stopped so did the whirlwind and she came crashing back to the ground right where Iago was. He yelled out and ducked expecting the worse but looked up to find Sid had landed on one foot to avoid stepping on him and killing him.

"I hope you pick dates better than you fly," Iago grumbled sarcastically but stopped and ducked again when Sid drew back her foot in a threat to kick him.

"That's how the thugs spin like whirlwinds," Aladdin said with a discovering light sparkling in his eyes.

Genie poofed up a jeopardy podium and then transformed himself into a nerdy pale man with huge glasses and rang his buzzer, "What is a rock's feather."

Genie appeared a few feet away dressed in a crisp black suit with his usually curly hair combed back, "What is a rock's feather is correct," Genie shouted in the voice of a game show host while a game show buzzer sounded and a giant neon sign of a golden feather appeared behind him.

"Rocks have feathers," Al asked in a bewildered manner as he scratched his thick wavy locks.

Iago's eyes widened and he muttered out dryly, "He must have had some bad fish. Stand back he could get violent."

Genie squeezed Iago in his hand tightly the only bit of Iago visible his eyes and his rumpled feathers, "Not like rock in your head. Rock; the legendary giant bird," Genie yelled out clearing the issue up as he shook Iago violently. Sid giggled at how distressed Iago looked.

Sid stopped and slipped into deep thought at the name. She dug through the many books she had read from the palace library as she was sure she had read about a bird called the rock. She managed to catch a slip of a memory and muttered out unsurely, since she had read a lot of books in the library, "Aren't rocks the birds that have wings big enough to block out the entire sun?"

"Look at the A+ student over here," Genie said with a grin slapping a golden star with a smiley face onto Sid's forehead.

Genie disappeared and a blue egg appeared near the group. The shell began to chip and Genie emerged from it wearing a baby bonnet on his head and pointed to the feather, "Baby Rocks are protected by those wind feathers until they can fly!"

"That feather is proof of Abis Mal's scheme," Aladdin said surely and Sid smiled and moved to get on Carpet.

"What's the rush Sid," Al said taking the feather from Sid's hand and running his hand over it, "We have proof now. Imagine the look on Raoul's face when we come back with proof and the stolen loot!"

"And imagine the look on my face when Abis Mal fries my gizzard," Iago shouted completely against the idea of going back to Abis Mal's hideaway to steal back the stolen money of the market.

"Weren't you the one scolding me about betting my freedom," Sid asked in a sing song voice snatching the feather out of Al's hand, "We should go back to the market and give him the proof and THEN go get the loot from Abis Mal's place."

"Relax guys," Al said snatching the feather back from Sid spinning so a brief whirlwind surrounded him. "We got this. It'll be a breeze."

Sid took a firm grip on the feather and pulled it gently, "We should take it back to Agrabah, Al," Sid said gruffly.

The two gently pulled at the feather and both of their faces fell when the feather snapped in half. Al held up his half and gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry."

Sid stared at her feather wide eyed and gulped tossing the broken feather to the side indifferent to the feather now it was of no use to them. She leaned back until her slope was so steep she was about to fall back into the sand and Carpet caught her.

"I'm dead," Sid said with the full realization of what was at stake echoed in her voice.

Genie leaned in close to al a hand lifted to the side of his face, "Hello Abis Mal."

While the group from Agrabah quickly jumped into action Abis Mal himself was brooding over his thugs waiting to hear their report on the raid.

"I am sorry Abis Mal Oh Great One! We were attacked by Aladdin, Sid the White Phantom and her Genie!"

"But you had feathers," Abis Mal shouted in disbelief pulling on his turban in frustration as he seethed.

Abis Mal gave a twitch, "What is it with those two? Do I foil their plans? Whatever, fine," Abis Mal finished in a much calmer voice as he stood straight with a smile at his men, "No torture today. But tomorrow, I lop off your heads."

All the men cringed in horror and Abis Mal waddled off his hands behind his back and his face screwed up in anger at another defeat. Abis Mal's right hand man Haroud slipped out from behind a column of sculpted stone and walked beside his boss, "If you keep disposing your men, Sir, you won't have any left!"

"Do I tell you how to do your job," Abis Mal asked annoyed.

"Yes, Sir, you do," Haroud pointed out.

"Uh, that's... That's because it's my job to tell you," Abis yelled with a maniacal giggle that made Haroud lean back.

"Just wait until Agrabah trembles at my feet," Abis Mal said entertaining himself with the sugared thought as he poured a bag of wheat into a big bowl, "I'll rule it like…eh…like uh, some big ruler guy! With a hat," Abis Mal added grinning at Haroud eagerly.

Haroud rolled his eyes with his arms crossed, "Ah, yes. The plan. Let's hope it is as every bit as successful as the test run," Haroud said his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Test run," Abis Mal said sticking his tongue out and waving the notion off with a big wave of his chubby arms, "It was a couple of guys."

The two cringed as the loud ear stabbing caw of the trapped bird beside them echoed through the room.

"Let's see those kids and their genie fight off a whole army of whirlwinds," Abis Mal said with a dark smile and laugh. The two took their leave the trapped Rock calling out behind them.

While Abis Mal had been bragging over his newly acquired power the group had traveled to the outside gate of Abis Mal's lair in the middle of the canyon a few miles of Agrabah.

"I promise Sid. One feather and it's back to Agrabah."

Sid nodded and looked around at the creepy crumbling statues of leopards and elephants sitting on the top of the wooden gates. The group stealthily snuck into the front gates and tip toes through the surprisingly empty fortress.

"That's odd. Since when is Abis Mal's place empty," Sid muttered just loud enough for the group to hear in the silence. As they found themselves at a wall the familiar voice of Haroud met their ears and they quickly bolted into a wooden door to hide. Al and Sid opened the door a sliver to peer out and watch Abis Mal pass them with Haroud. When the two were far enough away the group gently pushed the door opened and craned their necks passed the door to see.

'I bet they got some feathers. Back in a flash," Genie said flying off.

"Genie! Wait…" Sid said but it was already too late and the group was forced to wait until he came back.

"Next time I see either Aladdin or That White Phantom…BAM!"

Genie appeared on the rim of Abis Mal's hat and he quickly searched every pocket or crevice he could find that Abis Mal might store his feathers in.

"I'll hit 'em with a 'turn a man inside out spell!' which is where," Abis Mal muttered rummaging through his pockets. Genie held out a rolled up scroll and Abis Mal picked it up without a thought and thanked Genie's hand.

"Just remember to look away this time," Haroud reminded sternly as he looked an Abis Mal staring silently at the scroll.

"Ah, yes. The nightmares," Abis Mal said with a shudder at the memory.

"I don't know about you guys but I don't look so good inside out," Iago stuttered out in fear from Sid's shoulder. Al had closed the woodened door and the group was now looking at a small floating Genie that had just poofed in front of them.

"Sorry guys, no feathers. But, I found these keys and this neat whistle," Genie inhaled deeply the whistle posed at his lips and Sid only just grabbed it from him in time to save them from the whistle that would give them away. Genie stopped eyes wide and Sid hissed in a low secretive tone, "Keep it down! They're still out there."

Genie poofed away and in another second he was his full side standing next to Sid sheepishly. The five of them, including Carpet, turned and looked at a giant cage with an equally giant bird inside. Though the cage was still too small for it.

"Told you the feathers were from a baby Rock," Genie said though his usual boast was lacking it's ego and sounded more sad.

The group looked at the baby bird that was actually crying and cawing out desperately. Sid's whole face fell and she felt just as sad as the bird. It reminded her of her grandmother's neighbors that had roped this dog to a tree and just left him there. They gave him food and water but they never took him off the tree. He had had horrible rope burns around his neck from the dozens of fights against the rope and the poor thing had looked miserable. She would have let the poor thing free if the neighbors had moved away but they hadn't so she was forced to look through the wired fence and stare at the dog that would stare back begging her to help him.

"Poor bird," Al said sadly with Carpet nodding in agreement beside him.

"I bet it misses it's mother," Genie said quickly rubbing his knuckle at his eye.

"There must be some way we can help it escape," Al said hopefully.

"Your right Al. t is a killer but you promised Sid one feather. I mean me I'm here but it wouldn't be fair to Sid if we didn't leave this very second," Iago said desperately trying to get away from the danger of a bird ten times his size.

"No. We have to help it!"

"You'd risk your freedom to save the bird," Al asked only slightly taken aback.

Sid nodded firmly in determination. Al thought for a second then looked back up at his sister his face lit with an idea, "Sid, you're really good with animals. Maybe you can get a feather."

"What?"

"Climb into the cage, calm it down, and maybe you can get a feather."

"Al, do you see that Rock! He could eat me! Plus he's in a tiny cage. He's just going to get scared."

"Well, Spirit gets antsy too and you handle him just fine."

"Al, that's because I've been around him long enough to earn his trust."

"It's the only choice we got if you want a feather."

Sid sighed and looked up at the giant bird that stared back unsure of these new people.

"All right. I'll give it a shot. Just…just stay close to the cage okay," Sid said her voice shaking with fear. She went over to the giant bowl and scooped as much grain as her hand allowed and very carefully slid in between the bars of the cage. Sid pressed her back into the far side of the cage. The rock moved as far from her as possible cawing in fear and Sid very slowly leaned forward and threw a bit of grain close to the bird. The baby Rock leaned down and pecked the grains. When it was finished it had hopped a bit closer to Sid.

Sid continued to throw the grains slowly drawing the rock closer and closer until she was pressed almost against the bird. She glanced out at her companions and Al was extremely tense his face fearful but hopeful. Genie was tense but his legs were slightly bent ready to save her if anything went wrong. Carpet and Iago were both looking back and forth between the two of them and her. Sid very hesitantly but as calmly as she could manage, knowing that animals could sense fear, lifted her hand with the remaining birdseed to the rock. She clenched her eyes shut expecting the giant bird to chop of her hands but was surprised when it very carefully pecked the grans from her hand.

When the grains were gone the baby Rock very lightly rubbed it's beak against her hand and she patted its beak.

"You've got to be kidding," Iago grumbled and Al and Genie sighed in relief.

Sid smiled nervously but patted the bird with extreme gentleness.

"There, there. We're gonna get you out of here.

"Try to grab a loose feather," Al encouraged and Sid gently ran her hands through the bird's soft feathers. She came up empty handed and shrugged. The company dropped sadly but Sid smiled up at the bird, "Come on, baby. Let's get you out."

Sid shuffled around the cage being conscientious of the birds space then climbed into one of the bars so she could get a good angle on the lock of the cage. She dug around in her shoes for her lock pin and when she couldn't find it dipping into the breast of her shirt and pulled it out with a smile. She jiggled around in the lock and smiled proudly when the lack gave away and she swung out with the door of the cage. She hopped down quickly and tucked the lock pick back into her shirt with a shrug at the strange look Al was giving her.

"Just because you have nothing to live for but pickin' dates! I want my internal organs to stay internal," Iago screamed in terror.

Genie snapped his fingers over his beak locking it shut and hissed, "Shhh, someone will hear you!"

The doors opened and the group spun startled to see a very angry Haroud and Abis Mal standing in the doorway.

"See," Genie said pointing to the door.

"Say hello to your organs! Now…where di I put…" Abis Mal muttered as he looked through his clothes. By the end of the brief search his clothes had fallen and were just barely hanging onto his fat figure.

"Just call the guards," Haroud said with an edge of irritation to his voice.

"Just call the," Abis Mal muttered annoyed then yelled, "GUARDS!"

Aladdin quickly turned to Genie, "Genie, get the bird out of here!"

Iago leapt into genie's hand, "Take me home daddy!"

Genie dropped him without a thought, "Wrong bird."

The baby Rock was terrified and limping helplessly trying to find some help. Genie transformed into a cowboy and gently rested onto the birds back, "Get along little birdie, yee-haw!"

The bird with a bit of persuasion began to steadily walk towards the door. Genie stopped however when he found the way blocked and quickly poofed up a pencil and guided the bird towards a wall. He quickly drew a door and flew into it with the bird following him and the door turned into nothing but a picture when the guards attempted to run into it. Aladdin and Sid with Iago on her shoulder hopped onto Carpet and headed towards the exit. All the guards were running after Genie to take back the baby Rock so they had encountered no trouble so far.

"Genie look out," both Sid and Aladdin shouted.

"Where? Where? What? Where?"

Genie pushed all his heads back into one and looked around and spotted Abis Mal coming straight for him and the bird, "Oh, that."

Genie hopped off the bird his cowboy attire disappearing and with a strained grunt lifted the bird and ran towards the exit.

"Put the bird down," Abis Mal shouted running after him.

Genie came to a screeching halt when he found the escape route blocked but an idea quickly sprang into his head, "Five, four, three, two, one, BLAST OFF!"

He transformed into a rocket and flew off leaving a red smoke behind him with the bird. Abis Mal stared at the trail of red smoke flabbergasted, "They took my bird. I'm bird less."

Abis Mal turned seething with rage, "They don't leave here alive!"

Sid and Aladdin had had their hands full dodging the never-ending swipes of swords of the guards when Carpet swooped in and saved them and they flew through the gates of Abis Mal's fortress.

"Gotta go," Al said with a laugh as they flew off.

"We made it," Iago laughed.

Nobody noticed that Abis Mal had thrown a hook on Carpet's foot and the rope was growing longer and longer until it was taunt and the three went tumbling off of the rug.

"Can he do that," Iago asked.

"Ruin my plans, eh? Ha-ha, I'll do something really uh…unpleasant to you!"

Iago shivered and cringed, "Here it comes! Inside out, Sid!"

"Oh, no, no, no, I'm not going to turn you inside out. I've got feathers," Abis Mal said holding up a couple of Rock feathers.

Iago stopped and relaxed, "That's good, right?"

Abis Mal lifted his hand that gripped the feathers and gave one spin and a gigantic tornado formed.

"Bad weather we've been having hmm," Abis Mal asked from the safe end of the tornado. Iago was gripping Sid's thigh tightly to keep from flying off and Aladdin and Sid held one another for the same reason. Carpet had been trying to pry the hook from her foot and when she did she attempted to fly against the wind and save them. But the wind was just too strong and Carpet and the rest of the group were sucked into the tornado.

"Sid," Aladdin called out when they were pried apart by the wind.

Sid called back but no one could see a thing. The four were forced to endure a couple minutes of unending spinning before they were dropped outside the gates of Agrabah. Sid very slowly stood up feeling completely sick to her stomach from dizziness.

"Ugh, it was like a demonic version of the spinning tea cups!"

"Sid," Aladdin called with happiness and wrapped his sister in a hug, "You're okay!"

Sid hugged her brother back and smiled with amusement as Iago pulled himself out from the sand, "I however am not okay! I have a migraine headache that you wouldn't believe!"

Sid pushed Aladdin back to look him in the eye and sighed, "I'm sorry Al. I shouldn't have bet something so precious on a stupid bet. I should have followed my own advice. I'm sorry."

Aladdin hugged his sister close and said, "I'm sorry that it was my boast that got us into this."

"I helped," Sid said with a chuckle and held Al close.

A shadow covered the two and they broke apart and looked up at Raoul and Fazal Raoul was looking awfully pleased with himself as he asked them, "Did the wind demons give you a little trouble sand gnats?"

"They weren't demons! Abis Mal and his thugs were using Rock feathers to become whirlwinds but we-

"Rocks have feather," Fazal asked puzzled.

"Aw, now don't be so skeptical Fazal. I'm sure Aladdin and his sister can convince us with their proof."

The two stood tense and they knew they were stuck, "Well, I don't have any…really…but it's true! And-

"And a bet is a bet," Raoul said pulling Aladdin so close that their noses were touching.

"Or is the honor of Aladdin and his sister just another empty boast!"

Aladdin held an arm protectively around his sister but his face slowly fell as he looked at his sister. Sid turned to her little brother and quickly draped him in a loving hug, "I love you Aladdin."

Aladdin hugged his sister back his eyes glazed, "I love you to Sidney."

The moment was shattered when Fazal dragged Sid back leaving Aladdin with his arms still held up in shock.

Fazal quickly clamped chained manacles around Sid's wrist and the reality that she was really now a slave hit her full force.

"There we are my little date picker," Fazal said as he locked her manacles on and dragged Sid behind them as they walked back into Agrabah.

"Sid," Aladdin called hand held out for her then he slouched and took a deep shaky breath of grief. Carpet hung her hand sadly and dabbed her eyes.

"Does this mean we can get a dog," Iago asked breaking the depressing silence.

Aladdin turned with a glare of outrage, "IAGO!"

"WHAT? Am I supposed to get sentimental? Start talking about how great of a pal she was? Say how much I'm going to miss her? I am going to miss that sweet but annoyingly strict phantom," Iago sobbed pounding his fists into the sand.

His sobbing was cut short when a powerful wind blew in out of nowhere. The search man at the top tower of the gate called out, "The sand demons return! They are coming!"

Iago perked up and stared up at Al, "Kid, it's your proof! The girl is ours, come on!"

Carpet straightened herself out and flew in the air excitedly and Iago hooped onto her eagerly. Aladdin was grinning from ear to ear and climbed onto Carpet eager to get his sister back.

"If you ever tell the girl I said I like her you are going down like a plate of bird seed, got it!"

Al laughed and they flew into Agrabah. Sid was sitting deathly quietly behind Fazal and Raoul. They had taken her chains off with her promise that she wouldn't run and were staring down at the wind demons. They were shocked into silence when the whirlwinds ceased their spinning and Abis Mal and his thugs were standing in their place.

"The wind demons are not demons," Fazal stated in shock.

Abis Mal pointed at Agrabah and shouted, "Onto Agrabah let the walls fall like, like…onto Agrabah!"

They spun their feathers and again became whirlwinds and Raoul looked at Fazal in shock. Sid had seen them and was grinning ear to ear.

"Fazal, Aladdin and Sid were right."

Sid jumped between them onto the ledge and Aladdin flew up close enough for her to jump onto Carpet, "If you please, Raoul."

Aladdin and Sid shared a hug filled with laughter as Al said, "Always getting into trouble for me."

Carpet flew into the market and al said, "We just got to pick up a few things."

Aladdin ripped a canopy cloth off of one vendors cart, Sid grabbed a basket with a snake in it that had been lying next to a snake charmer playing his flute, and Aladdin grabbed the rope that had been lying next to it. They placed the items behind them on Carpet and flew out towards Abis Mal.

"Now, let's take care of Abis Mal," Sid said with a determined edge to her excited voice.

"Look, we got your sister back. Can't we just celebrate by running away?"

No one paid Iago any mind as they continued their flight for Abis Mal. When they were just above them they begun to throw their items at them. The cloth landed on one leaving him blind. Sid and Aladdin tossed the rope between two whirlwinds and the men were tied up in a matter of seconds. And Aladdin tossed the snake onto one and he stopped in fear with the snake twisted around his body. Abis Mal seethed and shook with anger and commanded the last two of his thugs to stop.

"See those guys? Knock them out of the sky!"

The three waved the rock feathers in the air and created another huge whirlwind that sucked the three into it and dropped them on the ground. Abis Mal quickly drew his sword and laughed, "I'd like to see you try and get out of this!"

Him and his thugs turned into spinning ninja stars and Iago screamed, "Now whose gonna save our tails."

Sid who had noticed out of the corner of her eye a giant shadow looked up with a grin and screamed, "Mom!"

"Wha," Al asked until he looked up and saw what his sister saw.

A full grown Rock was flying straight towards Agrabah. Abis Mal stopped when the birds cawed and the earth shook. Sid watched with awe as the bird flew over the sun and actually covered it leaving the land in shadow momentarily.

"Abis Mal is about to suffer defeat at the wings of…Mom! Hit it Mavis!"

Sid giggled as she heard genie and watched with amazement as the giant Rock tilted her feathers only slightly and it kicked up a huge wave of sand. Carpet flew to Al and Sid and they hopped on and were able to avoid the oncoming sand Abis Mal and his thugs were not so lucky. They were sucked into it and carried far, far away. Sid waved as the rock flew over Agrabah and into the horizon with a content smile. Genie poofed beside him and smiled.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner guys, but mom was baking cookies."

He pulled a gigantic cookie out of nowhere and Sid walked up and cracked a piece off and munched on it.

"Hey!"

Sid just giggled and broke off another piece to annoy Genie and walked away. The group, with their task now finished walked back to the market place and confronted Fazal and Raoul. When they had discussed the wagers of their bets Sid was sitting underneath a date tree and plopping juicy fresh dates into her mouth from the basket beside her only barely listening to the conversation Raoul and al were having next to her.

"We do admit we were wrong Aladdin, but Fazal has duties to perform and-

"And none more important than personal date picker," Al said with a grin.

Sid chuckled under her breath and caught a date that fell from the tree. She studied it then threw it to the side when she saw it was rotten.

"Only the juiciest Fazal! Try climbing a little higher," Sid shouted up to Fazal and adjusted the angle of her recline against the tree. She looked up and slightly scooted to her right picking up her basket of dates to avoid Fazal who had slipped and fallen out of the tree. She grimaced at the loud impact he had as he hit the ground and took pity on the guard.

"I think that these are enough to last me through this week," Sid said with a content smile.

She grabbed a handful of dates and dropped them into Fazal's hands, "There, for all your trouble."

Then she walked to Raoul and dropped a couple of dates into his hands, "There you go."

"Come on Al, I'm bushed. It's getting late anyway."

Aladdin followed his sister who was munching on a date and looked back at the guards with confusion, "Why did you just give them some dates and let Fazal off the hook for a week?"

Sid shrugged and lightly nudged her brother, "The absolute best way to rub someone's defeat in their face is by being nice to them. Because it shows that even though your right for a short time you're still better than them as a person."

Aladdin nodded and a grin lit his face.

"Want some," Sid said offering up her basket of dates.

"Sure," Aladdin said taking a few.

Iago hopped down from her shoulder and took a couple handfuls, "Don't mind if I do."

Then the three walked off back hope enjoying their free dates after a long day.

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed publish of this story. Man, this chapter was long. I actually passed a record on how many words I've written in a single chapter. If you like these different points of view tell me or if you didn't like it and thought it was too long tell me as well. I want my readers happy and I will change it if you want it back to Sid's POV. Thank you to all who reads and reviews my stories! I truly appreciate it!**


	3. Bad Mood Rising

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin; the musical, TV series, movies, or the original story. I only own Sid and any other characters that I decide to create for this story.**

My heart was pounding in my chest. My first diplomatic mission as Grand Vizier to the Sultan! Still, a bit of guilt was sitting in my stomach. Jasmine had not been permitted to come with us because the sultan said it was my duty as Grand Vizier to go so Jasmine was not needed. Plus, the Sultan had wanted to speak with Jasmine today about some matters about what would take place if he was to pass. Jasmine and I didn't know why he was choosing this day in particular to talk about it but Jasmine had been sorely disappointed. I tried to convince the Sultan to let Jasmine go in my place or better yet let her go with us but he said that this talk was of too great importance to put off any longer.

Jasmine wasn't nearly as feisty or clever as her movie counterpart but that didn't mean she lacked any of these things. Jasmine still hated being stuck in the palace and loved to go out with me and Al to do things. In the back of my head I had a feeling that Jasmine was supposed to have come to this and not me but I had never watched, what I had assumed these days were, the TV series so I was lost on the future of things. But, I was going to make the best of it and I wasn't going to leave Jasmine to be stuck in the palace next time, no matter what The Sultan said.

Aladdin who had been nominated to go with me by The Sultan was sitting next to me as we flew on Carpet through cloud after cloud, moving fast enough that we didn't get wet. Jasmine had been especially upset that her husband was able to go and she hadn't and I felt that same little prick of guilt. Maybe, I should have let her go. Oh well, no use thinking about it now that we were miles away from Agrabah. We were on our way to Quirkistan, a neighboring kingdom, to make trade with them. According to the Sultan it was a beautiful land very abundant. A truly wise choice for trade.

"Nothing like a little diplomatic mission," Al said with a happy sigh.

Carpet quickly took a smooth swan dive down from the clouds and pulled up in time to brush over a green field of wheat.

"Pretty cushy, eh Sid?"

"Yeah…I only wish Jasmine could have come," I muttered voicing my inner guilt.

Aladdin's mood fell just a bit but he looked over to me and smiled, "Yeah, but her and The Sultan had important things to talk about."

"I guess. This is pretty important to," I said with a sense of pride.

"Yeah, I'm a little surprised that the Sultan offered me the job with you."

I snorted and my brother a look of playfully confusion, "Why? He offered you the vizier job? Why wouldn't he trust you with a diplomatic mission?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because he knows diplomacy like a cockroach knows quantum physics," Iago grumbled earning a death glare from me.

I jumped startled when I felt Genie's lamp heat up and jump out of the band of my prince Ali outfit that matched the one Al was wearing. Genie poofed out of the lamp then flew next to Al wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "So Al, how much did this job cost ya?"

Al pushed Genie away by the face playfully and laughed, "You can't buy a diplomatic post Genie."

Genie lifted an eyebrow and replied snarkily, "If you believe that, perhaps I can interest you in the Brooklyn Bridge! Special low price one time offer."

Genie had poofed into a large trench coat and wide brimmed hat and pulled out a photo of the Brooklyn Bridge. Aladdin was not amused and crossed his arms with a slightly embarrassed smile and looked back over at me. I motioned him to sit next to me and I pointed to the mountain ranges we were quickly approaching.

"Quirkistan is just over these mountains. Wow, I think this is your best time yet," I said to Carpet and gave her a quick high five. Carpet flew us through the mountain ranges with mastered movements then took us through the mountains through a small gap. What we found made all four of us gasp. Instead of the green fertile land we had been promised we found a dead wasteland of cracked land and scraggly trees dead from drought uprooting from lack of support in the crumbling soil.

"This is Quirkistan," Al asked voicing all our confusion.

Carpet gently came to a stop and we all hopped off, except for Iago who had flown off of Sid's shoulder and perched onto a thin branch of a tree next to them.

"We want to trade with this place? Terrific, we'll import all the pestilence and misery we need," Iago shouted with extreme sarcasm crossing his wings.

The tree which Iago perched on suddenly uprooted and fell to the ground with a mighty thump. Then the entire ground began to quake.

"What's going on," I asked quite disturbed and frightened at the change of pace.

I watched in shocked horror as the ground under Al's feet cracked and spread apart. It was spreading apart so quickly that Al had no time to try and jump and he fell into the chasm.

"Aladdin! Carpet! Save HIM!"

Carpet bulleted into action and dived down into the chasm.

**Third Person POV-**

The palace of Quirkistan shook as its king bellowed for his royal vizier. The vizier to the king of Quirkistan ran for the throne room and opened to door quickly to approach King Mahmoud. The vizier swallowed his tired annoyance and addressed his king with a smile.

"You, um, bellowed for me your highness."

King Mahmoud held out his glass impatiently and quickly said, "There's a speck in the royal milk."

Mahmoud's vizier took the glass and peered inside to find a very tiny speck floating in the white liquid. He looked back up at the child king and replied, "Ah yes! There is a teensy weensy…"

The vizier trailed off when the king's face grew angry and the entire palace shook and heavy storm clouds blotted out the little sun there was left in Quirkistan.

"Um…that is an enormous vicious speck! I'll get you a fresh glass right away."

The vizier bowed to his king who was pouting and tapping his finger with impatience and quickly left. When the doors were shut blocking all sound the vizier gave a heavy sigh. Things had been so much better before the last king died. The kingdom being an enchanted land definitely had its advantages but when the king became ill he was forced to pass the crown to his only son, which happened to be Mahmoud. To the kingdom's great grief the late king passed and it left Mahmoud in charge and the kingdoms well-being became unpredictable. No one dared to tell the king he was wrong or try and punish him they would a normal child for fear of the kingdoms condition becoming worse so they were forced for the well-being of the people, to spoil the king and give him anything he wished. And Mahmoud knew it all too well.

"He's in fine form today," the vizier grumbled and picked the speck out of the glass of milk with his hand, "Earthquakes and thunder already and were not even through breakfast! I just hope that the delegation from Agrabah cheers him up or all of Quirkistan is doomed," the vizier said to himself as he looked across the wasteland of his home through a nearby window.

**Sid's POV-**

I stared down in panic as Carpet did her best to fly Al out of the chasm all while rocks crumbled down and tried to knock them out of the air and the chasm slowly closed. Genie had transformed himself into a metal bar and was trying to keep the chasm as open as long as possible. But the chasm picked up its pace on closing and Genie was bending up high and higher and the chasm was becoming tighter.

"GENIE PLEASE! Just a little longer!"

Genie gave a loud and painful strained grunt and pushed the chasm apart allowing Al just enough time to fly out. The chasm finally closed and the stress launched Genie into the air. I watched in shock as Genie flew up but laughed in relief when I saw Carpet and Al flying back. I leaped onto Carpet and hugged Al tightly.

"Al, you've got to stop faking death on me okay. My poor little heart can't take it!"

Both me and Al laughed and hugged and I looked over to Iago and shouted, "Iago move."

He did grumbling why when Genie came down as a crowbar and ripped out all of his tail feathers, "So, it's gonna be one of _those _days."

I held out my hand and perched Iago onto my shoulder. Genie turned back and rubbed his arms with a grimace. I touched his shoulder and grinned at him thankfully, "Thank you Genie."

"Don't mention it," Genie replied and if my eyes weren't playing tricks on me I saw a bit of pride come to his eye.

We rode Carpet the rest of the way to the palace of Quirkistan While the design of the place was quite different it still held that Arabian air of architecture all Arabian buildings had. The royal vizier was there to greet us when we landed. I introduced myself to him and although he looked shocked I was a vizier he welcomed us in without delay. He had looked very worried and had rubbing his hands tightly together.

"I do hope that your visit cheers the king. He has been in such a foul mood since his birthday party."

"Nobody came," I asked in a taken aback tone. No one should be left alone on their birthday!

"Oh no, everybody came, but no one told him about it," The vizier said holding the door open just a smidge allowing us all a glimpse of the child king sitting sideways on his throne looking very upset.

"That's the king," I asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes," The vizier answered simply.

"But why is it such a big deal if the kings upset," I asked slightly confused as to why the vizier would be so desperate to make the king happy.

"Because that's the result of his gloom," the vizier said gesturing out to the wasteland outside the palace.

"You see Quirkistan is an enchanted land. When the king is happy it is bright and fruitful! But when he is glum it is bare and gloomy."

"What about when he gets mad," Aladdin asked seriously.

The vizier shuddered, "Pray that you never find out."

The Jaws theme begun to play and a quick shiver ran its course through me.

"Why do I get the feeling were gonna find out," Iago asked miserably.

"Maybe because I did this," Answered Genie who had transformed his body into a base and was playing the main line to Jaw's. The corner of my mouth twisted into a smile while I lifted an eyebrow and crossed my arms. Then I let my hands go limp and slammed my hand onto the neck of the base leaving the strings useless to make sound. Genie transformed back into his body and my hand was now laying on his chest. I drew my hand back and crossed my arms with a slight blush.

"You did that on purpose," I muttered.

"Get it in writing otherwise you can't prove anything," Genie teased back and I gave him an unamused face.

"You see that's why I'm offering this treasure to anyone who can lift the king's spirits," the vizier said drawing back a cylinder curtain to show the pile of gold that had been hiding behind it.

Iago sprang into action at the mere sight of the gold and flew around Al's head and mine, "OOH! Let's do it! Can we? Can we! Huh? You know how I love to spread joy!"

"Yeah," I agreed with subtle sarcasm, "I also know how much you love shiny things."

Iago glared at me and I smiled innocently back.

"I can throw my voice," Genie said with a grin.

"Oh real-

I cut myself off when Genie removed his mouth and threw it like a boomerang. It sailed across the room bounced off the wall behind Al and Genie missed it and it bounced the wall behind him and hit the floor.

"Catching it is another thing."

He slapped his mouth back on and smiled.

"You know, I thought you were taking a completely different direction with that."

Genie's face went blank and he raised his eyebrows a little, "You could have just laughed at the pun."

I shrugged tensely at the realization I had ruined the joke and turned my attention back on Iago begging Al to agree.

"Well…Why not?"

Genie turned into a beetlejuice and held out his arms, "it's show time!"

I smiled at the two and shrugged, "Eh, what's the harm in a little entertainment to lift sprits, right?"

"Oh please, say that you'll try," The vizier asked hands pressed together.

"We'll try our best. But, let's keep it low key. Okay Genie," I said looking directly at Genie.

I loved Genie's humor but he tended to be a show off and was really flashy and loud.

"You got it. Nice and low key and subtle," Genie said though there was a mischievous edge to his voice I didn't exactly like.

Next thing I knew Genie had stormed into the throne room his body transformed into an array of instruments with Carpet behind him smashing cymbals and Iago walking behind her playing the accordion looking happy.

I face palmed and Al looked distressed. It was so loud and obnoxious! This was definitely not the right way to start this off. The king, who I was told was named Mahmoud, hid underneath the cushion of his throne and peeked out slightly scared.

The throne room went dim and a spotlight focused on Iago, "Presenting the baffling Genieoso!"

"Really that's the best he could come up with," I muttered and Al chuckled behind me.

I watched as Genie continued his act and the longer I watched the more I was staring at him incredulous! It was…pretty bad if I was trying to be nice. I don't know what he was thinking. I know that Mahmoud was just a kid but he was a king. Making the show kid friendly to me would make king Mahmoud feel like he was being talked down to and nobody likes that.

"Al, do your sword juggling! That ought to work."

Aladdin nodded eagerly and gathered up two swords while I pulled Genie back inside the door to the throne room.

"That's the best you could come up with," I hissed.

Genie shrugged, "Was it bad?"

"Genie…I know your powers aren't what they were when I was your master but I know you can do better than that!"

Genie drooped and looked a little hurt and I softened. I gave him a hug and smiled, "Hey, Genie. I'm sorry. Don't be sad. It was…cheesy. That's all. I like your humor cheesy and all but it's not what I like it's what Mahmoud likes that matters."

Genie sighed but smiled and shook me gently, "Yeah. I guess so."

I looked at the ground and then leaned up and kissed his cheek, "That make you feel better?"

Genie rubbed his cheek and slowly a grin grew on his face, "Yeah…much."

I grinned and sighed in relief that I hadn't hurt my friends feelings, "Good."

Genie and I walked out to see what was happening and my mouth hit the floor at the sight of Aladdin juggling at least five swords. While everything was brightening outside Aladdin was beginning to sweat and I was beginning to worry. Al had never juggled that many swords before.

"More swords," The king cried jumping on his thrown with excitement.

"Why's there never an arms dealer around when you need one," Iago shouted.

"Arms," Genie asked poofing up four more swords in four arms, "I've got arms I haven't even used yet."

I could see how much Al was struggling now more swords would be disasterous! I shook my head furiously but it was too late. Genie had already thrown Al the swords.

Al started stumble back and my mouth fell open when the rug beneath him began to crumble in on itself and Al was slipping on it.

"Genie! No more swords!"

When the rug ran out Al fell to the ground in a crumpled heap and the swords flew straight at king Mahmoud. I gaped opened mouth as the swords had the king pinned to his throne.

"I can't look," the vizier said.

"You don't want to," I told him.

At my words the vizier peeked through his fingers and held his fist to his mouth at the sight. King Mahmoud's face grew dark, a look of anger that should never be seen on such a young face.

"We are not amused," he said and storm clouds rolled in.

Immediately that one twilight episode popped into my head. The one about the kid who had phenomenal power but since he was a kid didn't know enough about the world. He was feared and given anything he wanted whenever he wanted or the kid would do something extremely horrible to you like turn you into a jack in the box or just make you disappear. I shivered as I thought about it and looked into the child kings face.

"Please, give us one more chance," Al begged as one of Mahmoud's royal guards pried the sword from the throne.

"Well," Mahmoud said with his arms crossed, "I guess so. But just one more chance!"

I quickly thought back to when I was a kid and what I liked. Movies, toys, games, books. Books! Stories! Kids loved stories! I thought quickly about a story that I really liked and the movie Road to Eldorado popped into my head. Yeah…that could work!

"I got it," Everyone including the king looked at me expectantly and I ran over to Genie and pulled him into a huddle.

"Genie, can you poof me up a guitar?"

"Electric or acoustic?"

"Acoustic."

Genie pulled his arms apart starting from pressing palms and an acoustic guitar with a shoulder strap appeared. I quickly pulled it on.

"Is it tuned?"

"Of course."

I took two steps forward then quickly scurried back, "Do you know the story to Road to Eldorado?"

"The city of gold?"

I nodded my head with a grin of almost relief.

"Yeah, do you know the songs," I quickly said and Genie's face took a lost expression.

"You know," I sang him a few lines and his face lit up. I sighed in relief.

"Could you back me up?"

"Of course!"

Genie ran off and set up a small bands of all the instruments needed for the song.

"Genie! Can I get a trumpet?"

Genie poofed it up and handed it to me, "How many instruments can you play?"

"Guitar, sax, trumpet, piano, and my voice."

I refrained from telling him the reason I learned all these instruments was because I had wanted to increase my chances at getting into the music and acting colleges I had chosen once I got out of high school.

"Cool. Let's hope you do better than I did," Genie said purposely and walked off.

I followed him and called back, "I apologized!"

I looked back at Mahmoud who looked slightly interested but impatient and I straightened myself and gained a strong confident pose and began cracking and flexing my fingers. Mahmoud looked slightly interested at my fingers and I smiled up at him, "That's not the act sweetie."

Mahmoud leaned back slightly embarrassed and waited for the entertainment. I looked back at Genie who was seated at the drums and he gave me a thumb up. I took a deep breath with my eyes closed to calm my nerves. It had been a LONG time since I had picked up a guitar. An even longer time since I had played the opening song to Eldorado on a trumpet and guitar. But I stood there silently for a second finding that certain mode in my brain and my fingers slipped onto the next of the Guitar and reflexively began playing the intricate opening Latin melody to the song. I heard the piano start up behind me and let the guitar go slack and picked up the trumpet and hoped my mouth remembered how to play the trumpet as well as my fingers had memorized playing the guitar. But, with what was at stake I didn't have a choice. Luckily, the notes came out strongly without any problems and my heart thudded along with the music and swelled with the familiar excitement of playing music so well you lost track of thinking to play and just played. Everything sounded perfect; the drums, the piano, the trumpet. When the trumpet finished and the clacking sticks finished I picked the guitar back up and took a deep breath preparing to sing.

_A glorious city. Was built by the divinities; by gods. Who saw fit to bestow the gift of a paradise! Peaceful and harmonious upon us mere mortals below. And made Eldorado! The magnificent! And golden! One thousand years ago! Eldorado! Eldorado! Eldora-a-a-do!_

When I finished my heart was pounding excitedly in my chest and a grin was on my face. The sun looked brighter and I looked out the window to see that the land was now beginning to grow life. The entire room was silent and Aladdin and Iago were staring at me in amazement.

"Did you know she could do that," Iago asked Al who shook his head mouth dropped open.

"No I didn't."

I looked up at King Mahmoud and he looked amazed but suddenly let down.

"That's it! That's the end?"

I chuckled and shook my head, "No it's the beginning! To hear the story about Miguel and Tulio you have to know about the great city of Eldorado first."

I gave Genie a thumb up and he made the instruments disappear. Mahmoud bounded down the steps of his throne and pulled me over to a cushion, "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Was the city actually made out of gold? Or was it just painted yellowish."

Mahmoud had seated himself in my lap and I giggled and lifted him just a little bit away. I giggled and laid onto my side in preparation of the long story.

"Yes, the city was made out of gold; for the gods. But the story is really about Miguel and Tulio. They lived in the great country of Spain and Miguel and Tulio were outlaws and gambled often…"

**Third Person POV-**

In the wasteland of Quirkistan a farmer was dragging a wooden rake over cracked dusty soil. He had received not an ounce of life for his trouble and he sighed heavily.

"It's no use Saleer, since the king's bad mood set in the land will grow no food," the farmer said sadly to his wife, "If things do not get better soon…"

"Harmoon! Look!"

Harmoon looked to see of his wife's great joy and his face broke out with a smile as the land around them suddenly awakened and bloomed with green grass, flowers, trees and plenty of food. Corn sprouted in tall green stalks and their elephant trumpeted with joy and began eating. Harmoon took his wife's hands into his and grinned, "The king must be happy!"

**Sid's POV-**

"So despite the loss of their treasure they had found an adventure of a lifetime that would last forever. And Chel, Miguel, and Tulio rode Altivo off to go look for another one."

I finished the story with a smile and King Mahmoud was smiling dreamily his arms draped on my knees, "That was great. Ahem, I mean you must tell me another story tomorrow!"

King Mahmoud nodded his head and marched off and I stared at his in disbelief. Honestly he didn't mean that I was supposed to stay there, right?

"Quirkistan is saved," the vizier shouted happily. I stood up to stand beside Al.

I glanced over at Iago who was filling a wheelbarrow with gold, "I just love a happy ending."

The vizier patted my hand with a smile and I was smiling until his hand rested on mine quite tightly, "Of course you know that the vizier must stay with us. Forever."

"What," Al cried in disbelief and I looked up with horror.

Aladdin grabbed me and pulled me away from the vizier, "I wouldn't trade my sister or all the money in the world!"

"It's a curse! My life is cursed," Iago yelled behind us and tossed the gold back.

Al grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit.

"Come on Sid! We're going home!"

I cast a look back at Mahmoud and he did not look happy, "But?"

Mahmoud stood and stamped his foot angrily and the palace shook.

"NO! Guards! Stop them!"

The guards surrounded us and cut off our path with their swords. Al held him to me protectively and I looked back up at Mahmoud.

"Vizier Sid is staying with me."

I looked back at Genie and Carpet but two guards had cut them off from us. Heavy winds blew into the throne room through the open windows and thick clouds had rolled in and thunder claps echoed and lighting striked in the darkened sky. Mahmoud ran down the steps of his throne then clapped his hands and the two guards grabbed Aladdin by the arms and started to drag him away.

"Can't we negotiate this?"

"No! Sid must never leave Quirkistan!"

I looked up at Mahmoud pleadingly and tried reasoning with him, "But, Agrabah's my home Mahmoud. And now I have to go back home. You understand? Don't you?"

I kneeled at the bottom of the steps and looked up at Mahmoud with the best pleading look I could give. Mahmoud's face softened as he said, "I understand, that I have to take what I want!"

I looked up in shock as Mahmoud drew the tiny dagger at his waist and pointed back to Al. "Guards! Seize them!"

The guards tried taking Al but he flipped up and latched onto a tapestry and swung back and the guards had to duck. Then he pushed against the wall and swung right at the guards. They all hit the ground on the head and passed out except for one that came running straight towards Al when he landed along with another. Aladdin waited then moved back and the two smashed into each other and the tapestry fell on them. I looked up to see Iago whistling innocently. Finally ready to join the fight I wrenched my hands from the guard holding me and grabbed his arm and launched him into a barrel over my shoulder. I grabbed a barrel and ran over to the tapestry full of moving lumps pot raised over my head. When I sword ripped through I almost let it down Until Al stood from it. I tossed the pot aside and we ran for the door. The guards under the tapestry saw as and made a run for us but found they were getting nowhere fast.

Genie had turned into a treadmill and quickly stopped and they were thrown into the pile of gold crushing Iago. We had ducked to avoid being hit and we winced when more guards came at us. Until Carpet scooped us into the air and we made for the door.

"NO! THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANT!"

"Oh no," the vizier shivered as the palace began to crumble. The doors closed with a strong wind so Carpet tried the window nearest us. A giant geyser of lava shot up covering the exit.

"Look out!"

Carpet dodged it made for the other window.

"GUARDS! STOP THEM!"

Genie along with Iago quickly followed us and we glanced back at the raging guards waving their swords up in the air. The land was worse than when we came. The entire land was black which matched the sky which was shooting lightning at a dangerous pace. I glanced back at Genie worriedly concerned about him flying alone in the lightning. Another geyser of lava shot up threw the ground and we were forced to fly around it.

"Higher Carpet!"

So Carpet flew higher but our path was blocked by a giant bolt of lightning and we flew lower to escape it.

"No good," Genie called back to us.

We looked down at the destruction that the temper tantrum of a ten year old brought on this place and I shook my head.

"This is terrible," Aladdin muttered beside me.

"Oooh," I could faintly hear Genie mutter.

"Look at how bad things are, and all because I didn't stay. This is my fault."

Al laid a hand on my shoulder, "Don't say that. You know it's not your fault."

The lightning was getting awful and Carpet was begging to have trouble. Then, a giant bolt flashed straight for us and I screamed. But Carpet was the one that was hit and she went plummeting back down to the ground. Al shook her now visible shoulders desperately, "Carpet! CARPET!"

"Hang on! I'm coming!"

I looked back at Genie and my eyes widened as he was covered with molten lava from another geyser.

Al tried his best to pull Carpet's arms and try to get her awake but none of it was working.

"It's no use!"

My heart was beating a hundred miles a minute as I stared at the small volcano that we were heading for. I was sure we were going to die and I clutched into Al tightly. There was no time to say goodbye or even I love you because we crashed a few seconds later. It hurt! Oh, God did it hurt! We didn't break anything that was good but I got a lot of bruises and a few bleeding deep scrapes. I weakly lifted my head and stood and I panted out a sigh of relief.

"We're alive," I said with a forced laugh.

"Ooh that hurt," Iago muttered.

"Yeah, it did."

I looked over and I found Carpet and helped her to her feet, "You alright?"

Carpet nodded and rolled her head on her neck with a few winces.

"Are you okay Al?"

"Well were not dead so yeah. I'm okay."

"Now if that bubble headed Genie would make an appearance," Iago said then looked up as Genie stuck in now cooled magma rock flew straight at him. Iago screamed and ran and we laughed at him.

"Hold it right there!"

We all looked up at a very angry group of what I assumed were farmers because they were holding hoes and rakes.

"Take them to the caves!"

We had no choice but to follow them. They led us to an elevated group of caves and once we were inside we told them everything that had happened.

"We had no choice but to fight our way out!"

"So, you are the reason we have to take shelter in these caves," A man holding a wooden rake said angrily.

I bowed my head with guilt, "Yes. It is my fault."

"Turn her over to king Mahmoud! That will calm him down," The crowd shouted angrily.

Aladdin held me protectively and I hugged him back.

"Stop! You should all be ashamed of yourselves. The girl Sid has done nothing wrong. Just because we suffer is it right to force suffering upon others," A woman said strongly and I smiled. Finally, a voice of reason. But then the voice of reality came in and the villagers all called out about how their livelihoods and families would suffer if this wasn't resolved and I was suddenly hopeless again.

"The king! The king is here," one of the villagers shouted pointing to Mahmoud seated upon a horse dressed in similar attire to his own. Aladdin hugged me even closer and stepped in front of me as if he was a wall.

"Hand over Vizier Sid! Or I'll really get mad."

I pushed Al back with an expression misery but of determination, "Aladdin. I can't let this suffering go on any longer. If it means that these people will find peace then I have to go."

I pushed passed him and quickly walked towards the horse.

"You can't! Sid! SID!"

Aladdin cut in front of me and grabbed my shoulders, "Don't do this! Please!"

"Aladdin. I'm a vizier now…and…even if I wasn't. This would still be the right thing to do. The needs of the many out way the needs the few. These people will die unless I go. I have to Aladdin. I'm sorry."

"No. No, you can't!"

I climbed onto the horse solemnly and Mahmoud kicked the horse lightly to get him to start. I looked back at my brother and waved sadly at him, "Goodbye Al."

**Third Person POV-**

Aladdin had stayed at the caves. The villagers had returned to thriving crops and safe homes but Al was left with his sadness over having lost his sister for the second time this week. Except now, he wasn't so sure he'd ever get her back. He was half-heartedly attempting to chip Genie out of the molten rock while his mind was really only in his sad thoughts.

"I can't believe Sid is really gone."

Carpet hung her head then laid it on her tasseled hands sadly.

"What a bunch of gloomy gusses. The king is happy! There's a fortune for us waiting at the palace! Life is good! With that treasure we could buy our own palace!"

Aladdin had forgotten about pick axing Genie out of the rock and was resting his head on his crossed arms that were resting on his bent knees. He gave a great sigh heavy with sadness, "Yeah full of a library collecting dust and empty rooms."

"Every meal will be a banquet!"

Aladdin stood and said with as much sadness, "Eaten without a funny commentary or snorting laughter."

"We can go anywhere and do everything," Iago shouted perching on Aladdin's slumped shoulder.

"And it won't be the same or really even mean anything without Sid," Aladdin argued.

"Does the term wet blanket mean anything to you," Iago said.

"Excuse me," Genie muffled voice floated to the two, "I don't hear the sound of happy hammers."

Aladdin picked up the hammer and chisel, "Oh right. Sorry Genie."

Al placed the chisel on the chest of stone and in three mighty hit with the hammer he made a crack in the stone big enough for Genie to squeeze through.

He smelt his under arms and reeled back with a gag. He turned his hand into a spray can of deodorant and sprayed under his arms.

"And they say this stuffs supposed to last for three days," Genie said not really interested in what he was saying.

"It's not fair," Aladdin shouted tossing the chisel and hammer away angrily, "Why do I have to give up my sister because of some kids temper tantrums."

Genie walked to Al's side and laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at Al solemnly and sighed, "I'm going to miss Sid to Al. But don't be too hard on the King. He's just a kid. He doesn't know how miserable he's making everybody."

Aladdin's face brightened as a brilliant idea came to him.

"Hey! Now there's an idea!"

Genie shrugged with smile, "I'm just naturally good at giving good ideas, I guess."

**Sid's POV-**

That night had been awful. I barely got any sleep and was miserable when I went to see King Mahmoud after breakfast. I kneeled at the steps of his throne quietly and looked up at him.

"What story are you going to tell me today?"

I took a deep and sad sigh and looked up at the king, "The story of a normal girl. She had everything she could have ever wanted; good food, a roof over her head, a loving family and it was taken from her and she was left with nothing. She had to fend for herself and nearly died of loneliness and starvation."

"What? What's he doing here?"

I glanced from the Vizier to where he was looking and saw Aladdin soaring towards us on Carpet.

"Not him again! He's come to take you away," Mahmoud said as he ran down the steps of his throne.

"No! And if he has I-I won't go with him," I assured Mahmoud.

Aladdin hopped onto the ground on Carpet. Mahmoud drew his dagger warningly and said, "If you've come for Sid."

"Hold on your highness. I just came to say goodbye," Aladdin said sadly.

"Oh, very well. But make it short."

Mahmoud nodded at me and I ran eagerly and wrapped my brother in a loving tight hug. I didn't know how this was going to end. I might have been stuck there forever. So I hugged onto my brother with all the love I could as I ran my hand through his hair.

"Farewell, my only and dearest sister. I'll always love you."

I smiled sadly my eyes stinging with tears and I swallowed a lump of emotion in my throat, "Farewell, my dearly loved little brother. The brother who gave me family again when I was all alone," I said a few tears escaping my eyes, "I'll love you forever."

I pulled back smiling sadly at my brother and I barely noticed the rain clouds coming in or Mahmoud sniffling and wiping away a few tears. I turned to Mahmoud and asked with a stuffed voice and a sniffle, "Mahmoud. Can I say goodbye to the rest of my friends?"

Mahmoud nodded and I looked to Al that looked taken Aback and suddenly confused. He glanced at the door and shrugged and waved his hand and Iago, Genie, and Carpet walked solemnly into the room.

I walked over to Carpet first and licked my lips and looked at the ceiling as more tears glazed my eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you Carpet. I know that we don't always pay enough attention to you cause you can't talk. But, you have been a great reliable friend and an even better airline service," I said with a sobbing giggle, "I'm gonna miss you."

I wrapped Carpet in a tight hug sniffling pushing back tears. She hugged me back and smiled sadly at me. I moved to Iago sitting on Al's shoulder.

"Iago. I don't always see eye to eye with you. But, you're a good person. Underneath all your greed. You should let others see him more often. Okay?"

Iago nodded solemnly and allowed me to press a light kiss to his beak and then a pat to his head. Breathing heavily shaking and on the verge of sobbing I stepped towards Genie. I looked at his red pointed shoes and a few tears rolled down my cheeks. I pulled his lamp out of my pocket and held it up to him.

"Here," I cried my voice laced with tears and a sniffle, "I won't be needing it."

Sorrow tightened in my chest and I looked up at him and took a deep sobbing breath, "I'm gonna miss you. I'm gonna miss you a lot Genie. You're an amazing friend and I-I-I'll think of you every day."

"Besides Al you…YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!"

I completely broke down in sobs and clung to Genie sobbing into his shoulder. Genie wrapped me in a hug and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Don't cry, Sid," Genie said soothingly rubbing my back.

"I don't want you to leave," I wailed and pulled Aladdin in the hug to, "I love you guys!"

I had been so wrapped up in the grief of my goodbyes that I hadn't noticed that Mahmoud had broken out in sobs at the scene.

"Stop!"

I looked back in shock with a red tear stained face and a sniffle, "What is it your highness?"

Mahmoud shook his head tears flying, "I can't stand it! Go home! Go home with your loved ones."

I smiled my heart swelling with joy and I hugged Aladdin and Genie close then Carpet and Iago. Then I kneeled down to Mahmoud and wrapped him in a tender hug.

"Thank you Mahmoud," I said with a grin then ran back to my friends.

"Wonderful," The vizier said dryly, "Now you're really going to be miserable."

Mahmoud stared at the ground then looked up with a smile and placed his hands on his hips proudly, "I feel…good!"

The vizier looked up and shock then even more shock when the rain stopped and the cloud rolled away showing the sun. Mahmoud looked out his window with a grin.

"Why didn't you tell me it felt so good to do things for other people?"

"Release all the prisoners! Refund the taxes," Mahmoud scratched his chin and Al and I shared a shrug our arms still wrapped around each other's, "What else? I know! We'll make everybody a vizier!"

The vizier's eyes widened and he chased after the king that had run off excitedly to do more good, "Let's not go too far!"

Iago shook his head, "I can't believe we came out of this without any treasure."

"That's not true. We've got the best treasure! Sid." I wrapped Genie with my other arm and smiled with a blush of flattery on my cheeks.

"Aw, thank you guys. You're all the best!"

We all got into a group hug with Iago floating above us yelling, "For crying out loud! Are you trying to make me nauseous?"

I laughed and leaped up and caught Iago and smothered him in a hug and kissed his head repeatedly.

"Don't fight it Iago! Feel the love!"

"Let me go! Help! Somebody! HELP!"

I laughed and Genie and Al did to. Day's like this really reminded me how much I loved my family.


	4. To Cure a Thief

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin: the musical, the TV series, the movies, or the original story!**

In Agrabah's palace in the treasury room of The Sultan a thief was stealthily executing a theft. His goal was a jeweled gauntlet sitting on a pedestal at the end of the room. The thief tip toed across the room muttering greedily and once he was standing in front of his prize he reached carefully for it. He lifted it from its place with a grin of victory until he heard a latch go off above him. He shrieked as he saw a cylinder of blades come down and dropped the gauntlet back on the pedestal. His prize forgotten for a much more valuable asset, his life, the thief ran increasing his speed as an alarm sounded. He ran across the floor and fell into a trap door where lions waited below and he latched his fingers onto the edge of the door and pulled himself up with fear.

The latched trap doors closed onto the tip of his slipper and he yanked his shoe out and fell back into a table when his shoe finally slipped through the thin cracks of the latches. Metal bars locked over his arms and legs and then the wall hit the floor and the thief slowly looked upward and screamed at the giant axe falling towards him. The blade sank into the wood and the thief slowly opened an eye to find that he hadn't been beheaded. The table once again pushed upright and the thief scratched the patch of hair that had been chopped off. The thief looked ahead of him and ducked with a shriek and barely avoided an incoming sword. In an amazing show of agility powered by fear he avoided all the flying swords the only blow being he lost his turban to a sword and it was now being hung on the wall.

The thief scurried towards the exit as fast as his legs could carry him and exhaled a large breath with the thought that the worst was behind him. He thought that until he saw the giant spiked wrecking ball come swinging towards him. The thief shrieked and picked up the pace and did manage to outrun the ball but his pants were lost. The thief could care less and ran for his life from the palace treasury. The guard rushed into the room just missing the thief by a few seconds and looked around the room baffled at the empty room and no sign of a dead body or of the thief at all.

"The thief got away clean!"

Raoul looked around and spotted a bit of cloth stuck to a sword embedded into the wall, "Almost."

The thievery had woken all the members of the palace and they had all gathered into the treasury to see the damage. They were watching the guards place all the booby traps back into their beginning places. Jasmine stood beside her father surveying the damage with confusion.

"I can't believe someone broke into the royal treasury Father."

The Sultan looked up at his beloved daughter and patted her hand and nodded in full agreement, "It's very strange Jasmine. There's so much here to take yet it seems they were only interested in that jeweled gauntlet."

The Sultan and Jasmine losing interest now that everything was being taken care of moved to leave. Aladdin who had been watching followed them. Sid who had been watching walked over to the gauntlet to get a better look out of curiosity. Why would a thief pick this item over the other treasures in the room? There must be something special about it, she thought.

"Hey! Queen Klepto! Keep your paws off!"

Sid looked up at the bird and her face frowned with angry annoyance. That was the one insult that Sid couldn't stand. She _hated _when Iago called her a thief or suggested she stole for fun. Iago laughed at Sid tried to grab him but Iago flew too high for her then flew away. Sid huffed and looked back at the gauntlet and without thinking lifted it off its pedestal to examine it closer. She sucked her lips in her mouth then clamped her teeth in a wince.

"Oh crap!"

The thieves scrambled and Aladdin ran; to get as far away from the bobby traps as possible and ran into the Sultan. Swords flew into the air and Jasmine and Iago ducked. The wrecking ball swung and Raoul leaped out of the way and lost his trousers. One of the guards almost fell into the trap door but managed to catch their feet on the sides of it and elbowed Iago who went flying and got stuck to the wooden board that fell to the ground and the large blade came plunging down towards him. Jasmine covered her eyes and looked out to see that the blade had only chopped of his feathers and not anything else.

"My, my! Ugh…" and Iago fell over.

The Sultan sat up and straightened his turban and looked around the room at the damage. A guard was pinned to the wall with swords; two were doubled over mounds of gold.

"Good heavens! This is most peculiar! I do not understand what could have set it off."

Sid winced and walked up quality with a grimace at the Sultan. She held out the gauntlet and clenched her eyes shut holding her breath.

"Sidney," The Sultan asked almost disbelievingly.

"It was an accident I swear! I…I wasn't thinking…I'm sorry. I just wanted to get a better look at it to see why the thief would have wanted it."

The Sultan seemed content with this answer and replied, "Well, accidents do happen…but be sure you are more careful next time!"

"Yes, sir!"

The Sultan left the room with a yawn and Sid walked back sighing heavily and placed the gauntlet back into place. Then, she quickly walked back to her room brushing past Jasmine and Aladdin and plopped down onto her bed. She cozied herself up on the bed letting her mind relax and drift off but her relaxation was cut short by a loud knock at her door. She sighed but yelled, "Come in!"

Aladdin marched into her room accompanied by Jasmine. Iago was perched on his shoulder and Aladdin looked upset.

"Hey, little brother. What do you need?"

"We need to talk," Aladdin said sternly and Sid propped herself up against her many pillows.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

Sid was lazily content and listening while Al was tense and serious.

"I am fed up with you just taking whatever you like without thinking!"

Sid sat straight up and gave Al a look of confusion as if she thought that Al was talking about the wrong person, "Excuse me?"

"You could have seriously hurt yourself or the guards or one of us! You've gotta stop!"

Sid had been having this bad habit of seeing something lying around and taking it without permission. She would always give it back of course but when it came to tonight it proved to be a very bad habit.

"You can't be serious? Al, you know I don't steal. It was an accident! If the booby traps weren't there I wouldn't have hurt anybody."

"What I'm saying is that you're not thinking about things before you do them!"

Sid scoffed, "I taught you that!"

"Well, you should follow your own advice!"

The room grew tense as Sid sat back on the pillows in shock.

"Oh, did you just- Oh, OH! You didn't just tell me that. It. Was. A. Accident."

Jasmine chose this time to intervene sensing that the situation was beginning to go downhill, "Aladdin, Sid is very responsible and a very intelligent person. Maybe you're being too hard on her."

Sid gestured to Jasmine with a smile and laid back confidently, "See? Don't worry about anything, I'm fine. Now, let's just go back to sleep."

"No!"

Sid looked up at her brother her annoyance teetering on the edge of a cliff that fell to anger and peered at his through slightly squinted eyes.

"What?"

"You embarrassed yourself in front of The Sultan! You're the Vizier! Aren't you the least bit ashamed? I-ugh!"

Aladdin stormed from the room leaving Sid speechless sitting limp against her pillows.

Sid looked over still dazed with shock as she looked over at Genie's lamp that had Genie's familiar blue silvery smoke billowing from it. Genie had heard the entire conversation and had poofed up a movie screen that played a video picturing himself as a school teacher with a graduation hat on.

"Learning can be fun, with professor Knowledge!"

Genie pointed at Sid and in a flash she was seated in front of the screen wearing a school uniform sitting in a school desk.

"Today's secret word; steal! One, to take another's property dishonestly. Two, DON'T DO IT!"

Sid was forced back with the force of Genie's yell and leaned over the desk in relief when he popped back into the screen. Then he leaned back out with a shining gold coin in his hands and held it out to Sid, "So class what have we learned."

Sid knew that, according to the lesson, she shouldn't take the coin but out of pure annoyance she snatched the coin into her hand and looked at it. Genie's face was imprinted on the coin and it talked and said, "Huh, kid knows the value of a buck."

In a poof of silvery smoke the screen and coin was gone and Genie was standing in front of Sid now wearing the clothes she had been wearing before. She huffed and crossed her arms in a pout and said crossly, "Thanks for the lecture that made me feel like a five year old being taught not to take the markers from the marker bin in preschool home."

Genie about to answer was cut off as Al looking slightly unsure but firm came in.

"What do you want now Al," Sid huffed angrily.

Aladdin took a deep breath then stopped and thought for a minute. He wanted to say this carefully so Sid knew he wasn't trying to be the bad guy here.

"I'm only doing this because I care about you."

"Al, what have you done," Sid quickly shouted in anger.

"You're not allowed to leave the palace until you've gotten over this snatching thing! I don't want you to get yourself into trouble over misunderstandings.

Sid was seething with rage now. She was spluttering and her head was turning on her neck as her brain struggled to make words through the anger.

"You have got to be kidding me! You are treating me like a five year old," Sid shrieked clenching her fists.

"I'm doing this because I care about you!"

Sid growled and bared her teeth at her brother, "It's not your job to tell me what I can and cannot do AL! I am a grown ass human being and I will determine what I do! Thanks for trying to fix a problem that wasn't even there to begin with," Sid screamed and marched for the door of her chambers.

"You know what. I don't want to be in a place where everyone is labeling me as a thief and treating me like a prisoner! I'm out of here!"

Sid spun on her heel her back hunched and her fists clenched and she exited her room slamming the door behind her showing her strength and how angry she was.

"I think you over did it with the stay in the palace thing."

"I over did- SHE'S the one that's making a big deal! Not ME! I'm trying to help! She'll come back…Sid always does," Al said quietly to himself his own words suddenly sounding not so sure to his own ears.

"I don't know Al," Genie said looking back at the door with a hiss and a grimace, "That was one _ANGRY_ woman!"

Jasmine turned to Iago, her worry mounting at the display of anger her sister in law had put on. She had never seen Sid _really _angry. Sid had a very high tolerance and had a very long rope of patience. But everyone had something that they were sore about and it looked like they had found that sore spot in Sid.

"Iago, maybe you should go and keep an eye on Sid."

"Oh yeah, like the parrot had nothing better to do," Iago grumbled but flew off after her anyway.

"Make sure she doesn't get into trouble!"

**Sid POV-**

Oh, I was so mad at Aladdin. How could he do this to me! ME! His sister! We knew one another better than most people know one another after years of friendship. I expected him to be understanding. When did this snatching thing become an issue? He knew that I hated thievery! How could he say that?! Okay, so he didn't say it bluntly but he was still saying that I was taking things without thought! The more I thought about the angrier I became. I was older than he was! I practically raised him! Now he was acting like it was his job to discipline me like I wasn't a grown human being capable of making choices!

I marched through the bustling mid-morning market still angry after a nights walk and I was starting to feel it. The anger was weighing me down and made my half night of sleep feel like I pulled an all-nighter. Iago had found me walking through the empty streets and had been rambling on and on and I just wanted him to shut up. Or, better yet, to go back to the palace and leave me the heck alone! I was hungry and feeling angry so I stopped at Omar's cart and with the spare change I kept in my pocket I bought a couple of date pastries. I could have just as easily stolen them but it didn't seem right after the argument was about Al trying to help a bad habit that I didn't have. How many times do I have to say it? I am not a kleptomaniac!

I walked back to an abandoned house to the roof where Iago was waiting for me. I sat on the edge of the building and dangled my legs over the edge and nibbled at the pastry. Iago took one bite then looked at me and had the gull to say, "I told you I wanted blueberry!"

I glared at the bird and growled and took a bite out of my pastry, "You're lucky I even got you that!"

"Free is free," Iago shrugged taking another bit out of his date pastry.

"You know Sid; I think that you have a gift!"

"Hmmph! Stealing is not a gift!"

"What? Are you kidding? I've seen you actually steal before and you're amazing! There is no doubt in my mind why they call you a phantom! If I was Al I would let your creativity flourish! He's always putting you down!"

"Iago, stealing was a last resort I did for survival! It's not a hobby! It's not a game! So shush up!"

A man came in flying and hit the roof with a thud.

"Oooh, you okay there buddy?"

The lanky man stood up and quickly walked over to my side, "I could not help but over hear that you are THE White Phantom of Agrabah! I am a huge fan of your work! When you stole it was like poetry in motion! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dimoola, Amin Dimoola."

I gave him a bored look and took a tired breath.

"Taught her everything she knows," Iago said trying to work his way into the picture but Amin quickly pushed him to the side with disinterest.

"We have much to discuss," Amin said slipped a hand around my shoulder, "Join me for dinner?"

"Sorry, but I don't have dinner with thieves I just met," I said coldly removing his arm from around me.

"My treat," Amin offered further.

"Free dinner! We accept!"

I wanted to strangle that turkey!

"Fabulous," Amin shouted and I held up a clawed hand up at Iago in anger.

"Oh, if we were still enemies…"

**Third person POV-**

Aladdin was sitting on the edge of the balcony to his and his wife's room leaning his arm on the balcony railing. His mind had been thinking nonstop about his sister. He only did what he did because he loved his sister and he didn't want to see her reputation fall. He had wanted others to see how wonderful his sister was when she was a street rat and he wanted her to keep her newly acquired high reputation that she deserved. But, he did admit to himself that his approach had not been the smartest or the most conscientious one on his part. He should have known that trying to keep her in the palace to get her to stop doing the slight absent minding picking was an awful idea and of course it was going to offend Sid and make her angry.

Aladdin sighed heavily his fist pressed against his cheek. He was worried to. Sid could take care of herself he knew but he had never seen his sister that angry, well he had but never was it directed at him. Al knew that Sid often did crazy unpredictable things when she was angry but… surely she wouldn't do something stupid. It was Sid for crying out loud. But his mind played a series of awful scenarios that wouldn't leave his brain and kept him buried in worry.

A gentle hand touching his shoulder brought Al back to the present and he looked up into the gentle smiling face of his wife, "Don't worry. Sid will come back."

"Worried? He, I'm not worried. I've forgotten all about Sid."

"Oh really," Jasmine asked looking straight through her husband.

"Yeah. I mean why? Why do you think something's happened?"

Jasmine shook her head and reassured her husband that nothing was going wrong.

**Sid's POV-**

Things were going wrong! Oh, we were in trouble. I could see a familiar door that I recognized as the entry way into the meeting place of the thieves' guild. The "official" thieves of Agrabah.

"Are you cracked? That's the Skull and Dagger! Headquarters of the thieves' guild! They'll eat us alive!"

"You may have forgotten that I am the White Phantom. I can survive in there. If anyone gets eaten it's gonna be you turkey!"

"Okay! I changed my mind! There is no way we are going in there!"

Amin held up a membership card and stated, "I'm a member!"

"Lead on," Iago said and I raised a shaking fist wanting so badly to punch the dumb greedy bird.

"Member," Iago said as he watched Amin walk towards the door comfortably, "This guys a legitimate thief!"

"Goodie for us," I said in the blandest and most sarcastic tone I could.

"Just let me do all the talkin'," Iago told me as we followed Amin into the Skull and Dagger.

"Be my guest," I said completely disinterested and the only thing on my mind was getting as far away from this place.

Amin set us down and brought us food for 'dinner' when it was only really late noon now and I ate the food with the thought it would be a shame to not take it when it was being offered.

"Don't trust anyone in here," Amin told me, "except for me of course."

"Kill the melodrama Dimoola. What do you need S-The Phantom for?"

"Listen closely my skilled comrade. There exists a magical gauntlet the five fingers of discount! It is said that he who wears the five fingers will gain ultimate thieving abilities."

I listened with not so much as a speck of interest in what this guy was talking about. He was just like Abis Mal. A greedy man after power to make him stronger.

"With but a gesture golden jewels fly into the gauntlet's grasp," I nodded my head with a bored yawn and looked over at Iago.

"See? This guy's got vision!"

Amin continued, "It is about yay big and is kept in the royal treasure room!"

Iago spit out the banana he had been eating and my interest in this suddenly came and horror filled and tightened in my gut painfully.

"The royal treasure room! Whoa, whoa, whoa! We don't do the palace! They know me there! I'd lose my special status! No wait, worse! I'd lose my head!"

"I was talking to the phantom!"

"Look Amin," Iago carried on, "You don't want to go in there! They've got flying swords, a giant mace, and a really, really big axe," Iago and Amin finished together showing their bald spots.

"You're the guy who blew the heist last night!"

A dagger slammed down in front of Iago and he flew behind my back once again trying to save his tail. A rugged muscled man stood at the front of our table.

"Thieves only, in the skull and Dagger."

Amin picked the blade from the table and swiped it out in front of him, "I am a thief!"

The canopy cut and fell over him and the man picked it off of him asking about his accent on the word thief, "Did you just say Teef? Hey, it's butter fingers!"

All the thieves in the Skull and Dagger laughed at the familiar face and the nickname this guy had.

"No wonder he needs your help. He's the Skull and Daggers resident geek," Iago said on my shoulder.

Amin slammed his fists angrily on the table send the food flying onto the floor.

"My name is not butter fingers! And this," He said pulling me to my feet and placing me in front of the crowd, "Is my new partner! The greatest thief in all of Agrabah!"

"Oh boy," I grumbled nervously under my breath.

"A woman! Butter fingers new partner is a woman," the thief named Hamar stated then burst out laughing.

Then the whole Skull and Dagger was laughing at me and a light blush of embarrassment came to my cheeks. Living with Al and The Sultan I had nearly forgotten the gender segregation of men and women on Agrabah.

"She is no ordinary woman! She is the great White Phantom!"

The entire place went silent and every pair of eyes and some singular eyes turned on me and I shrugged with a nervous smile.

"Ha! Many paler skin complexioned men have claimed the title of White Phantom what makes her different from the other imposters?"

I should have just shrugged and made a run for it. That would have been the smart and right thing to do. What I did however I admit was the wrong thing to do. The lost sense of pride that I used to have in my theft come back and the familiar need to rebel and show them all came to me and I leaped at Hamar quickly darting behind him moving quickly from side to side to confuse him and snatched his half eaten sandwich as well as the band to his pants. I held up both with a boastful smile and watched with satisfaction as the thief's pants fell.

The entire Skull and Dagger broke out in excited whispers and I felt my heart hit my feet went Hamar grabbed me by the arm and held it up pulling me closer to him.

"Hi," I said nervously.

He held up my arm with almost a grin of excitement, "She is the great White Phantom, the greatest thief in all of Agrabah!"

The Skull and Dagger's thieves all cheered and my heart sank. Great, the last thing I wanted to be and I was the best at it. That was just…lovely! I looked for Iago but I couldn't find him. Must have run out on me, the coward. Amin dragged me out and towards the palace. I was stuck I knew. If I tried to back out the Thieves Guild would track me down for sure! I was forced to follow him. We climbed along the outer walls of the palace to the top of the tower nearest the one to the royal treasure room. Amin shot an arrow with the rope tied tightly to the end of it while I held to the other end.

"After you, my nimble cohort," Amin said tangled in the rope.

I shook my hand and tied the rope taunt around the tip of the tower. Then I very, VERY carefully and slowly took my time tight rope walking across the line my arms held out to the sides of me to help my balance. When I made it to the other tower my heart was pounding and my hands were very sweaty. I waved him over wiping my hands on my pants and waited. Poor oaf fell and pulled the arrow out and slammed into the tower we came from holding onto the rope. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**Third Person POV-**

Back in the Skull and Dagger Iago was still trapped inside of the pot that Amin had trapped him in to keep him from running off. Luckily for him Hamar tossed some thief into a wall and it had enough force to shake the pot off of its table and fall and break.

"That was annoying. Sid? SID? Yo, Phantom? If that girl gets caught then I'll be implicated! Dead Meat!"

Haram called out for a pheasant sandwich and the chef grabbed Iago who happened to have flown over his head and slammed him onto a slice of bread.

"Hey! Stop! I'm a live bird here!"

But the chef pain him no mind and lathered him in mustard and slapped the other slice of bread on him and served him. The Iago sandwich passed through two thieves before the third one grabbed it and poised to take a bite.

"I am the Genie of the Sandwich! Release me and I will grant you three lunches!"

The thief peered into the bread and Iago flapped away angrily shouting jerk behind him. As Iago flew out of the Skull and Dagger he pondered to himself.

"If Al finds out that I roped Sid into this he'll be mad! I better devise a clever alibi," During his thinking he failed to notice the wooden pole that he had been flying towards and crashed into it.

Back at the palace Al was sitting on the far side of his and Jasmines shared bed his posture speaking of worry and sadness.

"I think you should go after her if you're so worried, Aladdin," Jasmine said as she brushed out her long black hair.

"I am not worried! And can we please stop talking about Sid!"

Aladdin's voice echoed off the place walls and Sid who had been walking down the hall of her brother's room heard and couldn't help but take one peek to see her brother.

"It's not your fault you know," Jasmine said taking Aladdin's chin in her hand only to have it pulled away from her.

"She's right Al," Genie agreed, "I mean, how were you supposed to know that a few little words would drive away the person closest to you," Genie said holding up a poster with Aladdin's words on them.

"I didn't ask Sid to leave! I-I'm glad she's gone! She can stay away forever!"

Sid peeked over the door and sighed sadly at her brother's words. Maybe…Al really didn't want her there after all. Maybe she had made him so upset she had driven him away to. Suddenly weighed down by her brother's words she shuffled slowly off into the palace.

"Who am I kidding," Aladdin groaned flopping onto his bed, "I miss my big sister."

Sid walked off into the palace gloom surrounding her and looked back glumly as an excited Amin came running in with a chamber pot on his foot.

"We're in! Ha-ha! You and me kid! We're a team!"

"Yeah…a team," Sid muttered becoming even more depressed.

Aladdin in his room was sulking as well except Genie was patting his back in a gesture of comfort, "Look Al, Iago's with her? What's the worst thing that could happen?"

Iago flew into the window and screamed, "Sid's become the queen of thieves!"

"That's…pretty bad," Genie said.

Jasmine, Al, and Carpet all gaped at Iago.

Amin peeked into the royal treasure room and glanced back at Sid who looked back gloomily. He grabbed her wrist then gently pushed her forward into the treasury.

"Teamwork, my friend, that's what we're about. Behold! It waits for us to take it!"

Sid sighed, her mind still on Al's stinging words and took a step forward towards the gauntlet.

"One second," Amin ran back to the door of the treasure room, "Okay! Take it!"

Sid sighed heavy with sadness and walked up to the pedestal and reached for the gauntlet.

"So…yeah that's what happened!"

Iago was standing in front of Jasmine, Aladdin, Genie, and Carpet all who had listened to his explanation to how their Sid could have become the queen of thieves. Genie crossed his arms and ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek making it protrude slightly for a moment and looked at Iago sternly with his lips slightly puckered.

"So…let me get this straight. You saved the orphans from the fire _while _you fought the thousand thieves."

Genie wore the same annoyed expression he had when Jafar had been defeated and Iago flickered his eyes around the room nervously.

"That's right, simultaneously!"

Aladdin tired of listening to Iago's tall tales leaned down and asked in a strong voice of annoyance, "Where's Sid?!"

Sid in the treasure room grabbed the gauntlet and quickly jumped onto the pedestal so that the cylinder of blades had her trapped in then hopped over them and landed nicely onto the ground. She slowly walked over the floor of the treasure room sniffling slightly her head cast down as Amin was jumping up and down excitedly. She approached the trap door that feel open but thanks' to her slow speed it closed again when she stepped on it. The giant axe came down right in front of her and Sid simply walked around it while Amin was at the door biting his fingernails off. The swords went off and she missed the first two but the third got her by the very thin bit of her shirt and pinned her to the wall. Amin started to panic Sid merely reached back put her foot against the wall and pulled the sword out and crouched the landing when she hit the floor again.

She slowly walked toward Amin and thanks to her turtle speed she also was able to miss the giant wrecking ball that swung in front of her right before she was going to step and it hit the back wall. Unfazed Sid just kept walked towards Amin the gauntlet hanging limply in her hand.

Aladdin, Jasmine, And Genie rushed to the treasure room on Carpet passed the man blowing the horn alarm. They all looked at Iago dumbfounded and he shrugged and said, "Told ya queen of thieves."

Sid held up the gauntlet to Amin and he cackled with joy and slipped his hand into it muttering. When it was on snugly it began to glow, "What a feeling!"

Sid looked down in shame and sadness. She watched in slight interest but still sadness as Amin gestured his hand towards a golden elephant statue and it went flying at him and crushed him. She shut her right eye and tightened her mouth in a wince.

"I'm fine, really," Amin waved at Sid from behind the statue. He rolled it away and tossed Sid a bag to store all of the loot.

"Something more compact," Amin mumbled and tossed Sid treasure after treasure and she caught each one and stuffed them into the bag.

When a sword came flying at him he held out the gauntlet and it stopped mere inches from impaling him, "No, not one of those."

He tossed it behind him and it hit the door to the treasure room right next to Aladdin, Jasmine, and Genie. They looked at the sword then turned their heads and gasped at the sight of Sid carrying a large bag of treasure. Her eyes widened and she smiled guiltily and nervously at them.

"Hi…guys…"

Aladdin hopped off Carpet and stood in front of his older sister betrayal and confusion written on his face, "Sid? How could you?!"

"Al….I'm sorry! I had no-

"Excuse me. I'm trying to shop here," Amin cut her off and held his hand up to the wrecking ball and hurled it towards Aladdin and the Carpet.

Aladdin ran and hopped onto Carpet who quickly flew away and Genie rolled off turning into a baseball catcher to catch the wrecking ball. But he ended up losing his head instead. Sid winced and her face fell with sadness and guilt as Amin laughed next to her.

Carpet was flying as fast as she could through the halls of the palace to escape the wrecking ball but it was slowly and slowly coming closer.

"Aladdin, it's gaining," Iago squawked urgently.

Aladdin looked up ahead and gasped when he found a window.

"A window!"

"A very small window," Iago reminded.

Aladdin grabbed Jasmine and Iago and pulled them as close as possible, "squeeze together! It's our only chance!"

Genie appeared between them smiling, "Sorry, I lost my head. What's the update?"

Iago pointed at the wrecking ball, "This," then he pointed to the window, "dead end!"

Genie looked back and his eyes bulged. He grabbed carpet then bunched her together and everyone inside in a ball and let go as soon as they had flown out of the window. When the ball smashed through the palace wall Genie flew up and turned into a golf player and launched the ball into the sky. The three, with the danger gone, quickly flew back to the treasure room to find it empty with the exception of a few gold coins.

Jasmine and Aladdin looked around and found nothing but an empty room, "Their gone!"

Aladdin turned to Jasmine and shook his head, "Sid's in this mess all because of me!"

Genie turned into a three headed pole eared version of Spock and told Aladdin, "Do not blame yourself, captain. Sid's actions are not within her normal behavior patterns."

"Genie's right," Jasmine said, "Sidney would never steal again, much less from us. Even if someone put her up to it she would have turned them down."

"Yeah…Wait! Sid was trying to tell me something before that guy threw the wrecking ball! She said she had no…CHOICE! Somebody roped her into it and she had to do it!"

All eyes landed on Iago and everyone glared at him angrily.

"Oh sure, blame the parrot!"

**Sid's POV-**

Amin made me carry the large sack of gold all the way back to the Skull and Dagger. It was so heavy I felt as if my back would break at any moment. Every man turned to look at me as I walked down the steps and I plopped myself onto the last step letting the sack of gold fall. Amin stood behind me holding up the golden jeweled gauntlet.

"Butter fingers," Hamar asked.

Amin growled, "I am _not _BUTTER FINGERS!"

He grabbed Hamar and lifted him into the air but forgot the gauntlet brought things to you and he was crushed underneath him.

"I am the greatest thief in all of Agrabah," he grumbled from under Hamar then threw him across the room.

"So don't ever call me that name again! Okay?"

The thieves all shook their heads with fear and I drooped until I heard a familiar voice behind me at the door.

"Hey, butter fingers."

I turned and saw Al standing in the doorway and he looked MAD!

"_I want MY sister!"_

He glared around the Skull and Dagger with a look that could have killed and all the thieves hid.

"That is if it's not any trouble," Iago added nervously.

"No, no trouble at all."

Amin held up the gauntlet and sucked all the gold from the bag next to me until it was empty. I could have cared less. I hopped up and walked to my brother very guilty.

"I'm sorry Al."

"It is okay, the turkey told me everything," Aladdin said in a cold voice directed at Iago who cringed.

Aladdin hugged me and I hugged back but was only half into it, "what's wrong?"

I looked down at Al then over to Amin, "That was too easy."

Amin held up his hand and the gold rose and took shape as a giant fist, "How do you like these butter fingers!"

"I knew it was too easy," I hissed and we jumped out of the way of the giant fist of gold.

We hid behind a table and cringed as the fist headed right for us. We looked up when the gold never hit and I grinned when I saw a giant Genie with one hand locked with the gold one.

"Hey, guys! Need a hand?"

We hid behind the table as Genie took care of the golden hand.

"It's good to have you back, sis," Al told me with a smile.

"But no more stealing right," I gave him a mock glare but crossed my heart.

"No stealing or absent minded picking things up."

"And I promise no more bossing you around. Unless I'm right."

I laughed and playfully punched my brother in the arm and I peeked over the top of the table. Genie and Amin were evenly matched with the gauntlet and both were straining. Genie stretched his arm and tickled Amin so that he would use focus and it worked and the golden fist fell. Genie gave himself a high five and flexed until Amin used to gauntlet to roll him into a ball and dribble him around the Skull and Dagger like a basketball. Then he launched Genie through the air. Carpet made a hoop in midair and we had to duck to avoid getting hit. Genie smashed through the wall of the skull and dagger and we instantly ran outside to see if he was okay. He was just a little stuck.

"Score on for butter fingers," Iago said then instantly regretted it when a seething Amin stood a few yards away holding up a tower of the palace.

"Sorry, oh great and powerful master of thievery," Iago groveled begging on the ground.

I was getting really annoyed with this guy. He needed to be taught a lesson. I nudged Al and held up my hand and wiggled my fingers.

"Okay, just this once. Do it!"

I smiled for once happy to steal and I ran for Amin. I snuck around him and then in one strong and swift movement I snatched the gauntlet off his hand and ran with it. I stopped near Al and held up the gauntlet with a grin. Amin started to sweat as the tower of the palace began to succumb to the laws of gravity.

"Nice lady," He said gesturing his arms for me to hand him the gauntlet but I just shook my head.

The tower hit the ground making it shake and I stumbled just a bit until it was done. We looked through the dust and I almost laughed at how luckily this guy was. He had been missed just by a foot.

He patted his body with a grateful smile, "I'm okay!"

"Butter Fingers," we looked over and saw every thief of the thieves' guild gathered in a mob all glaring with anger at Amin.

Amin began to sweat and nervously said, "C-come on, fellas. I was only kidding!"

But the thieves were having none of it and with Amin screaming they chased him down the street. I laughed and looked at the gauntlet with satisfaction. Genie who brushing the dust and ruble off looked at me and said, "Nice snatching Sid."

I shrugged and gave a small smile, "Hey, I may not like stealing. But being the White Phantom does have its advantages sometimes," I said rolling the gauntlet in my hands.

"You saved our lives, sis," Al said with a smile.

I shrugged, "That's my job. Taking care of you."

"You know Sid, you're lucky to be alive. I told you not to get mixed up with that guy! But would you listen? No!"

I looked in disbelieve but outrage at the bird and with a dark glare I slipped the gauntlet onto my right hand. It glowed and I felt a strong magic flow through my arm. I pointed it straight at Iago and focused all my attention on him.

"Wait. Sid? What are you doing with that thing? Put it down! Okay, I admit it! It was my fault you got roped into that mess! I'm sorry! I said it! Let me go! Sid!"

Aladdin, Genie, and Carpet watched in amusement as I lifted Iago higher and higher into the air and finally let my hold on him go about a mile and a half up into the sky. Chuckling I took the gauntlet off anf flexed my fingers.

"So, whose up for a little remodeling tomorrow after a nights rest," I asked gesturing to the many holes in the palace and the tower."

"I'm up for it," Al smiled.

"Count me in," Genie said.

I smiled and yawned.

"Cool. Now let' go home. I'm beat."


	5. Do the Rat Thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin; the TV series, musical, movies, or the original story. I only own Sid and any other characters I create for this story.**

It was a gorgeous day in Agrabah. The burning hot weather I had once found unbearable I know found to be pleasant and the garden was still as beautiful as ever. But today I found it extremely difficult to relax and admire the beauty of it because of…Prince Wazoo. Prince Wazoo was a prince, obviously, from a kingdom that I hadn't bother to find out the name of. Pompous and vain I could ignore, but this guy was just…wimpy! He was the wimpiest girliest prince I had seen yet! He had no back bone, no consideration for others, was completely absorbed with himself and with the finest clothes, food, and people. To top it off he was trying to woo Jasmine and marry her despite the fact he knew she was a married woman. What an ass.

I had tried to be nice. I gave it an honest attempt. I had said hi and he waved me off with, "Off with you, I must talk to the _real _princess."

I was taken aback. I knew he was going to be bad but he set new levels of snootiness. In my world he could have been the lead cheerleader and prom queen that everybody hates. He even walked like a woman, it was just plain obnoxious and weird. I had avoided him at all cost the rest of the day and I found myself watching Jasmine and Wazoo talk. Jasmine was just as annoyed as me. Wazoo had her hand in his head lowering to lay a kiss on it.

"Please say you'll marry me my princess?"

I rolled my eyes and groaned and looked back at the prince with almost disgust. Jasmine pulled her hand back before he could a lay a kiss and angrily said, "Look, I already told you! I am a married woman! I am married to Aladdin and am happy!"

"Aladdin," Wazoo said with disgust and confusion, "Please, that street rat does not deserve a princess."

His voice made me cringe. It was snooty! I didn't think he deserved the attention of flies much less Jasmine or I.

"Sorry, not interested."

She spun around with her arms crossed out in front of her showing that she was firm but Prince Wazoo merely grabbed a handful of her hair and rubbed his cheek against it.

"Oh, your hair. It's so soft," Jasmine pulled her hair out of his grip, "soft like a…RAT!"

Jasmine turned both confused and slightly offended, "Like a rat?"

She gasped in disgusted shock when she looked over and saw Prince Wazoo pulling at a rat hanging tightly to his huge hooked nose. I was smothering down a laugh but I quickly reached for the lamp and rubbed. I knew how much Jasmine hated bugs and especially rats. Genie appeared in a quick poof and I pointed to the rat. I didn't want to talk and attract Prince Wazoo's attention and have him discover Genie. Genie quickly turned into a pot and I whispered a thank you and briskly walked over to Prince Wazoo.

"Unhand my nose foul creature! Nobody touches Prince Wazoo," Wazoo said as he held up a digger to kill the poor little thing.

I grabbed his wrist tightly and he looked at me in shock.

"Hold it, Prince." I held up Genie as the pot and scooped the rat inside brushing against the Prince's big nose making it shaking slightly. I walked over to a hole in the wall and held the pot up to it.

"There you go little fella. Stay out of trouble."

I watched with a smile as the rat quickly climbed through the little hole making his escape but frowned as I looked back at Prince Wazoo.

"Rats, ugh, disgusting things," Wazoo whined with a shudder, "I must bathe now. There's nothing I hate more than rats!"

Genie poofed back into himself and he was folding his arms glaring alongside me. Aladdin had walked up as I was letting the rat go and we all watched with angry annoyance as Prince Wazoo walked off. I lifted my hands and anchored my thumb at my ears then shook them and stuck my tongue out immaturely.

"Sid," Genie scolded shocking me, "Show a little respect! Prince Wazoo can't help it that he's snooty, and cowardly, and obnoxious, AND CREUL! Ah, go ahead and rass him," Genie finished with a shrug.

I blew a raspberry at him with a grin and looked over at Jasmine who was crossing her arms looking disgusted, "Why did you let that filthy thing go?"

Aladdin smiled, "That rat isn't so different from me and Sid."

I looked over at Al and took a 'gay' pose. Or what I call the Prince Wazoo pose.

"Excuse me street rat. But comparing me with such a hideous creature would be selling me short. I am freakin' FABULOUS!"

My impression of Wazoo somehow morphed into Pewdiepie at the end and I strutted around a little and threw my long hair over my shoulder with a 'ah'. Al and Genie both burst out laughing, although Al was laughing harder, I can be funny but I'm not a comedian. Not like Genie.

"Okay, not so different than me then," Al chuckled.

"Have you seen Wazoo though? He walks like he's got a stick shoved up his ass! That or he's walking down the runway in a supermodel show!"

Genie laughed and clapped me lightly on the back, "I know right!"

Jasmine slightly shocked by my blunt comment didn't say anything for a second then turned back to Al, "What have you got in common with a rat?"

"Ah, just forget it! You're a princess! How could you possibly understand what it's like to be a street rat?"

Al said lightheartedly then walked off into the garden. Jasmine glared at him and called after him, "You think I don't know anything, huh?"

"Well, I know plenty about the real world. Don't I Genie?"

I looked over and Genie poofed into a gray coat and a big black hat. I didn't know exactly what he was referencing but he looked like some sort of gang member.

"Sure, you know all about the dark sleazy underbelly of this seamy city of sin."

"Oooh," Jasmine growled.

"Ha-ha-ha! Oh. You're serious."

Jasmine glared at Genie and he shuddered, "Ooh, if looks could kill!"

Genie gave me a mischievous grin and he saluted and black x's were crossed over his eyes as he fell over with his tongue sticking out. I laughed.

"He-he, alright Genie. Get up."

Genie hopped up and I looked after Jasmine worriedly, "You don't think she's gonna do something stupid do you?"

Genie shrugged, "I don't know. But I'd keep an eye on her. She is Jasmine after all."

I gave Genie a thoughtful glance than nodded, "Looks like I've got a babysitting job then."

"Okay, just don't tell her that."

"Okay."

Genie poofed back into his lamp and I patted it and stuffed it back into my pocket. I went off to Jasmine and Aladdin's room and knocked on the door. No one said anything so I walked in to find it empty. Except Iago was about to fly off.

"Hold it!"

Iago jumped holding his chest, "You can't startle me like that?"

"Where's Jasmine?"

"She's going off to the market place," Iago said and I smelt a lie.

"Oh Jasmine," I groaned and ran off to find Al.

I found him in another part of the garden. I quickly threw the lamp to Al and he caught it confusedly, "Why are you giving me the lamp?"

"I gotta run to the market! Jasmine's waiting for me and I forgot! Just promise me you won't use Genie's powers for something stupid," I yelled back running back into the palace.

I didn't have a chance to hear Al's reply because I was already half way through the palace. Jasmine surprisingly hadn't got very far when I ran to the market place. In fact I found her and a matter of minutes. Iago had flown off to go with Jasmine after he told me where she was going and I could tell because there was a lump in her brown hood. She always dressed down when she went out but I never dressed fancy so I didn't have to worry about being spotted. I followed her at a good two feet range and was almost shocked when she led me to the thief's quarters. The one street of Agrabah where all thieves come to meet and steal.

I had purposely avoided this place when I had been a lone street rat. It held a very dark air no matter it be day or night. Hardcore criminals stayed here and it was the single most dangerous place to choose to go in Agrabah unless you like having your limbs, nose, or ears cut off. My entire body tensed and I frequently glanced back behind me. The feeling of someone watching me followed me as I walked behind Jasmine and stopped as she stopped at a corner to survey the street. A man at a stand was cleaning dishes and on his stand sat a golden cup. A thief ran past his stand swiping it off and ran off. The golden cup was then passed to another thief that had ran past the first one. Then that thief lost it to a thief sitting on a wooden pole that stuck out of a building that had dangled a rope below snagged the cup. He pulled up and kissed the golden surface of the cup with greed. He hopped down and ran with the cup only to have the original vendor take it back and place it in its original place.

It was a complicated relay race that used gold instead of rods. That or a game of opposite hot potato where everybody tried to keep the potato the longest. Jasmine removed her hood and revealed her face and Iago. I casually propped myself against the wall leaving my vision of Jasmine clear but making me harder to see from Jasmine place.

"Okay, you've seen the thieves quarter. Can we go back to the palace now?"

"No! Do you know what Aladdin called me? Princess!"

"Offend not my delicate ears with such language," Iago replied sarcastically.

"Look, Aladdin and I are married and Sid is my sister. I need to understand this part of their lives. I'm going to spend one day as a street rat even if it kills me!"

I had been sneaking steadily closer to them until I was standing behind her. Iago had kept quiet, for once, and I said loudly for emphasize and entrance quality, "It just might!"

Jasmine spun around in shock then her face morphed into anger but before she could get a word out a burly man had grabbed Iago. We looked in shock as the man examined Iago, "An odd specimen but he could be worth a shekel or two."

I reached up without hesitation and grabbed Iago out of his hands, "He's not worth anything! He's mine!"

Iago flew out of my hand and stared at me with an offended tone, "Would you care to rephrase that!"

"Wait I've seen you two before," He pointed at me, "You are the WHITE PHANTOM! But you," He said pointing to Jasmine, "Are a beggar! We don't take kindly to beggars in the thieves quarter. Why haven't you taken care of her?"

I looked up at him and stood tall next to Jasmine even though my heart was beating out of my chest, "Because she's a thief to. She's just…new. Taking newbies under my wing you know."

"Oh yeah, let me see."

"You don't think I can," Jasmine asked with redundant rebellion.

"You'd better. Or else."

"Then it's going to be the former," I said smiling at the man and holding out my hand for Jasmines which she took.

"This is the part where we make a break for the palace right," Iago said. Jasmine pulled her hand out of mine and placed both hands on her hips.

"No, I look like a street rat it's time I acted like one!"

I shook my head and we walked off into an alley of the street, "Jasmine stealing to steal is wrong! I'm happy that you want to try and understand us better but asking us would have been a better alternative."

"You and Al don't believe I can survive out here!"

"We never said that! I came out here because I know how dangerous it is and I don't want you to get hurt!"

Jasmine glared at me but she stayed silent so I guessed that my words were getting to her somewhat. We walked up to a stand that looked like it sold magical items and jewelry and Jasmine picked up a mirror.

"I'll take this."

Jasmine slipped it into her sleeve simply and Iago ogled her, "You can't just take it! There's an art to this you know!"

"I'll come back later and pay for it," Jasmine said and Iago was wide eyed and silent for a second.

"Talk about unclear on the concept!"

Out of nowhere a chill crept down my spine and I sensed the familiar feeling of magic tickle my neck. A hand grabbed Jasmine's arm and I swiveled behind me to see that an old blind man had been the one to grab Jasmine. He held an ancient and wise air to him and I definitely sensed magic around him. Days and days of hanging out with Genie made me sort of sensitive to these things. But Genie's magic was the one magic I could identify right off the bat.

"A word of warning to the young and inexperienced. Those who do wrong my find themselves punished by mysterious forces."

The man's words shout a tingle of chill up my spine and I shuddered and backed away then turned around and ran with Jasmine. When we looked back the man was gone.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," I muttered.

"Ah, old Geezer was probably cracked in the head," Iago said waving my worries off.

I cast a glance back and the same chilly magic tickled my neck, "I'm not so sure."

Jasmine pulled the power blue mirror from her sleeve and looked at it appraisingly. The hand of the thief from before pulled us into an alley and set us in front of him.

"Ah-ha! So you are a thief! I am Wadi Atooen of the thieves guild. You have thirty days to obtain a guild permit. A mere fifty denarii. Here's my card. If you two are short we can arrange a payment plan. Good day!"

He walked off and I glanced down at my card with disinterest. "I didn't know I had to have a permit to steal."

"You need a permit for everything these days," Iago said with a glance of acknowledgment at me.

"You see? I am a street rat," Jasmine stated with pride looking into the mirror.

I stepped next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, "That's not something you should be proud of."

"Yeah, don't make me laugh. If you're a street rat then I'm a frilled lizard."

"If you're a street rat and Iago's a frilled lizard then I am a real White Phantom," I stated dumbly but immediately regretted my words when the mirror began to shine brightly.

"Oh shit!"

The light was thrown at us and Jasmine dropped the mirror and it shattered. I screamed in pain and fell on the ground. The pain was unlike any I had ever felt. It was excruciating! It felt like my entire body was twisting and rearranging then it felt like claws were scratching into my skin. Then it felt like I was being stretched farther and father to the point of snapping in half. Then it all fell away. The pains stopped and I kneeled in the fetal position a bit longer to afraid to move for fear of pain. When I did move the strangest sensations filled me.

I felt…empty. I felt light and uncontrollable. I lost a sense of stability and suddenly everything felt like it was at a tilt. I tried to stand but found it extremely difficult because my feet seemed to be detracted from the ground and would slip every other way. I looked around but my vision had turned hazy like I was looking through a thin film. Jasmine and Iago was nowhere to be found. But I did spot her close with a rat crawling out of them. The rat chattered on and I had no idea what was going on until a lizard trying to walk on two legs waltzed up and said, "Um, princess? Do I look different to you? Huh, you're a rat!"

The rat squeaked quickly and Iago as a lizard answered, "So why did I get zapped? You're the one who stole the-

"The mirror!"

The rat chattered then Iago said, "I said I was a frilled lizard. Wait, where's Sid?"

The Lizard Iago and the rat, I was assuming was Jasmine looked up and both gave out a terrified scream. I fell back in shock and shook my hands.

"Guys calm down! It's me!"

I snapped my mouth shut as my voice met my ears. It wasn't my voice. Well, it sounded a bit like my voice but it sounded like it had gone through an auto tune machine. Like…it sounded like the creepy voice from the Evil Dead trailer. I snapped my hands over my mouth and tried again.

"Are…are…is that you, guys?"

Iago nodded and Jasmine nodded to.

"What happened?"

Jasmine scurried over to the mirror and Iago followed gulping nervously and telling me, "We said that we were a lizard and rat and the mirror changed us."

"What about me?"

I was afraid of my answer. Iago winced and clenched his eyes shut with his hands, "Just look at the mirror."

I crawled up to the mirror and was horrified. I wanted to scream but I was so scared nothing would come out. It was the girl in the mirror all over again except now I looked like a demonic ghost. The skin of my face was so thin that it showed basically every bone in my face, my eyes were so sunken in it was hard to see my eyes, my hair was slightly moving like seaweed in the sea, and my skin was pale and see through. No wonder Iago and Jasmine freaked out I looked horrifying! Especially in the shattered mirror. Then I let out a blood curdling scream and everything went quiet. Other people in the market yelled in pain and Iago and Jasmine held their ears. Glass shattered around me but I kept screaming. It sounded like the scream of someone being tortured.

"_**STOP! STOP!"**_

I forced myself to stop and everything was deathly silent. No one dared to move until the market had come back to life but it was exponentially more silent than it had been before. I was dumb with confusion and fear. Was I dead? I didn't think so because I was still breathing but I couldn't hear the familiar pounding blood in my ears or feel my heart beating in my chest. I tried to stand but still couldn't. At the end of my rope I jumped up and stayed up. I was floating in the air and it was ten times easier as trying to stand.

"I'm sorry," I whispered which just sounded all the more creepy.

Iago shivering with fear just shakily spit out, "Let's just turn back."

So we crowded around the mirror so we all could see our reflections and we talked into the mirror.

"I'm Sid! I'm Sid!"

The mirror gave a few small crackles of shining magic then fell dead.

"We just got seven years bad luck!"

Jasmine squeaked out something next to me hanging her head in a sad worried manner and I shook my head. I said voice barely above a whisper for fear of causing another scene, "I don't I have any more years Iago."

We had allowed me to get used to this new…form. I had discovered that as a phantom I could fly turn myself invisible and go through objects. Useful. But I was still horrified and eager to get my body back. I had turned invisible and was floating above Iago and Jasmine. Luckily I didn't have to worry about a person bumping into me and becoming suspicious because apparently it took a lot of effort to become solid in this form. Jasmine squeaked something to Iago and I waited for Iago's response so I could piece together what she had said.

"Calmly?! I'm a lizard! Look at this dry and scaly skin! And what about this?! Did I swallow and umbrella or what!"

I sighed and spat to Iago, "At least you're not Casper the blood curdling ghost."

For once Iago went quiet. Jasmine squeaked loudly and looked off and I followed her gaze and grinned when I saw Aladdin. Then my face fell when I spotted Prince Wazoo. Prince Wazoo was looking over an incredibly decadent piece of jewelry but tossed it aside without any hesitation.

"Oh, please. Too common."

The vendor caught the precious item and mumbled with indignation, "well, I never."

I stared at Wazoo and my annoyance and anger meter had completely filled. If I still had had blood it would have been boiling. I was not in the mood to deal with him. I glared at him and I imagine my face looked like it could have killed a dozen men with a single look. Then almost by magic sand was thrown into Wazoo's face and he spluttered and coughed and wiped his eyes. I was almost satisfied and leaned back in the air with a probably sickening smile. This definitely had its advantages.

Aladdin glared but smiled at the sand in the Princes eyes and caught Genie's lamp as it was falling out of the band of his pants. Genie's head came out of the rim and looked at Al.

"I know what you're thinking Al. He would look a lot better as a toad right?"

Both me and al smiled as Genie transformed his face into a toad but Aladdin quickly waved the notion off.

"Sorry Genie. I promised Sid I wouldn't misuse your power," Aladdin said stuffing Genie's head back into the lamp before Wazoo had the chance to see him.

"Street rat! Fetch my camel. This place bores me."

I wanted to kick sand in his face again, I really did. But I refrained from it. Genie's arm came out of the nozzle of the lamp and lifted the latch at the top and his head came out.

"Did you get that promise in writing?"

Then he poofed back into the lamp. Al sighed heavily and stuffed the lamp back into the band of his pants and walked off with Wazoo. Jasmine below me began to squeak loudly with her little paws crossed.

"Yeah, that's worth zero point nothin' on the hope-ometer."

Jasmine squeaked then ran off.

"What did she say," I asked in a tiny whisper. Just because the people in the market couldn't see me they could still hear me.

"She said that Al will recognize her and the genie will change us back."

I sighed, "Well, we had better go and follow her."

"Could you carry me," Iago begged.

I tried picking him up but each time my hand passed right through him. I managed a few inches off the ground while concentrating so hard my head began to pound but I couldn't do more than that.

"Sorry. I'll be right behind you, don't worry."

With a bit of effort I flew above the crowd keeping a tight eye on Jasmine and Iago. Poor Iago. He kept getting stepped on and he got run over by a cart wheel. We ran to where Aladdin was helping Wazoo onto his camel. Jasmine ran up to Aladdin and jumped onto his foot and began pulling at his pant leg squeaking desperately. Iago was climbing bruised and tired onto a vendors stall nearby. The first sight of Jasmine and Wazoo reeled back and cringed, "Another rat! Kill it! Kill it a lot! Oh, I can't stand rats!"

Aladdin calmly pulled a cloth off of the camel and looked up at Wazoo and said, "I'll handle it. Oh, brave Wazoo."

Al scooped jasmine into the cloth and gently tossed her away, "Come on fellah, walk on your own feet."

I flew up behind Al and he turned back looking straight at me with a slightly disturbed but confused face then shrugged tensely and turned back around. I sighed through my nose and flew back to Jasmine and Iago.

"Hey guys."

"We're in trouble! We're gonna be stuck like this forever," Iago wailed.

"No," I said firmly which sounded extremely intimidating to my own ears, "We just have to figure out another way to get to Genie. That's it. We just got to get into the palace and summon Genie by hand."

"Oh, yeah sure. We'll just use the Lizards and Rat's entrance. Can't you just go and get Genie? You can walk through walls!"

"If I lose concentration then I will go visible and Wazoo or the sultan will freak out! We have to be careful."

"Fine let's get running," Iago grumbled and we went running through the market. I didn't have the heart to tell them that they were running around in circles. I really couldn't because it would have given me away. They stopped at Faroukes fruit stand and I gently floated down above them being very careful to avoid the crowd.

Jasmine squeaked and I looked to Iago and gently nudged him making him shudder, "What?"

"She said things look so different from down here."

"Yeah, things look pretty different from up here to. Let's get something to eat huh?"

Jasmine and Iago both nodded their heads eagerly. So I tried to get some oranges but each time I tried to grab them my hands went right through them. I floated back and whispered, "Sorry. I can't grab them no matter how hard I try."

Iago groaned and Jasmine shook her head and climbed the stand onto the desktop of the stall. She tried to grab an orange but was quickly discovered and we were forced to flee without dinner. We stopped in a deserted alley and I allowed myself to go visible. Jasmine was squeaking but I couldn't understand a word of it. Then from above a feminine voice called, "Children! Dinner!"

I looked at Jasmine and Iago and held up a hand, "I'll grab something this time I promise. I'll toss it down to you guys. Jasmine, come with me in case."

So Jasmine and I climbed, well I flew, to the window and I turned invisible. I was saddened to find a poor woman and her two children sitting around a small table set with three plate. She carried over a bowl and set a date on each of their plates, "Just one date each tonight. We must…save the rest for tomorrow."

Her son smiled softly and they ate their 'dinner' in sad silence. The scene brought back memories of tiny dinners when I had first came here and my eyes stung with tears and a heavy sigh came from me as I slowly floated back to the ground and turned visible.

"Where's dinner?"

"There isn't any. Not even for them."

Iago fell over into the sand and Jasmine was hanging her head sadly. I patted her head with a sad smile and quickly went invisible when a wheel rolled over to us and a man quickly picked it up. Jasmine squeaked something and Iago smiled. I watched as the two rolled a watermelon over to me then passed me towards the house.

"Okay guys; let's see if I can…"

I trailed off and put all my effort and thought into getting this melon to that poor family and amazingly the melon sat in my hands and I walked it up to the front door. I knocked on the door and went invisible. Iago and Jasmine were standing beside the melon I had placed on the ground. The mother answered the door and gasped in joyful shock. Her children peeked out from behind her and smiled.

The little girl said, "It's the magical holiday rat! She brought us a present from the rodent king!"

Iago face palmed hard and I giggled silently at the adorable little girl and we left leaving the family to their meal. Me and Jasmine left Iago in the dust as we ran for the melon cart. But we were shocked to find that it had left without us. Building up determination I grabbed Iago and Jasmine in my fists and flew off towards the palace, slightly amazed that I had managed to stay invisible and hold them up at the same time.

I landed just outside the out walls of the garden and gently placed Iago and Jasmine down.

'You couldn't have dropped us a little closer to the table!"

"Not unless you wanted to draw attention to yourself, then no. I couldn't. Now, let's go get that lamp!"

"No, here's an idea. YOU get the lamp and we stay here."

"No! I don't want…Aladdin or The Sultan to see me like this. Distract them so I can grab the lamp."

"Fine," Iago huffed and him and Jasmine scurried of to the table. I flew up behind Al but waited until Jasmine and Iago leaped out to take the lamp. Iago and Jasmine jumped into a bowl that a servant had been offering Wazoo and he screamed like a sissy. I took this chance and reached into Al's band and pulled out the lamp and ran for a tree. Then I flew to the top. It was a mess at the table. Jasmine had crawled into Wazoo's clothes so he wouldn't throw a dagger at Iago who had jumped onto Aladdin's face then the sultans turban. Wazoo fell into the fountain whining and both Iago and Jasmine were trying to get to the tree. I rubbed the lamp furiously and Genie came out looking confused because there was no one there.

"I could have sworn…AH! Whoa! You…um…y-you look," Genie said as he looked at me.

"I know Genie, I know. Please, turn me back. I'll explain later."

"Okay, my powers aren't what they used to be…"

"Please try!"

"All right! I've got nothing up my sleeve!"

Genie hit me with a red spark of magic and my body came back but my head was still a ghost one. He did it again and my head came back but my body was still a ghost and I felt really sick. He tried again and I finally got back to my normal self.

"Ah, THANK YOU GENIE!"

I leaped into his arms giving him a hug and he floated us down to the ground.

"Don't mention it."

I gasped when I remembered Iago and Jasmine. I looked around the yard and I found them about to be cut by a drenched and angry Wazoo.

"NO!"

I scooped them into my arms and ran away holding them up to Genie.

"It's Jasmine and Iago! Change them back quick!"

Genie looking extremely curious with a raised eyebrow hit them with a spark of magic and they were back to themselves.

"Finally," Jasmine sighed and looked at me with a giggle and wrapped me in a hug.

"You look like you!"

"And you look like you," I replied with a chuckle. I looked down at Iago and laughed seeing his neck feathers pop out like they had when he was a lizard.

"Princess? What happened," Al asked looking more confused than I had ever seen him and Jasmine just glared still holding onto my arms then walked past him.

"I am not talking to you!"

"What'd I do," He asked me and I shrugged.

Jasmine walked over to another rat that I had somehow missed in the chaos and Jasmine picked it up and placed it on the dinner table, "As for you. It's a little messy but it's all yours."

I walked up to The Sultan who was bumbling confusedly and Jasmine laid a hand on his shoulder with a smile, "I'll explain everything father. But first, we must talk about the poor people of Agrabah."

"Poor people? We have poor people in Agrabah?"

I shook my head at just how clueless The Sultan was and walked back next to my brother who looked extremely confused.

"Looks like I'm going to be doing work on the unemployed percentages of Agrabah and how to fix 'em."

Aladdin gave me a blank looked and I wave off my words.

"She's a rat. My beautiful princess is a rat!"

I looked at Wazoo weirdly back to Jasmine and snorted out a laugh at the sight of a rat's tail hanging from Jasmine.

Aladdin chuckled, "Sorry Wazoo. I guess she's more of my type then yours after all, eh?"

I laughed, "Looks like it!"

Aladdin and I had a good laugh and Wazoo looked heart broken. Oh well, he would get over it.


	6. Never Say Nefir

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin; the musical, the TV series, the movies, or the original story. I only own Sid and any other characters I create for this story. **

I took a deep cleansing breath through my nose. I kept it in for a couple peaceful moments then exhaled loudly and slowly. My mind filled with memories of yoga Fridays in my dance class in high school. The instructor's warm words as smooth and sweet as honey and as relaxing as warm milk filling my ears and clearing my mind of all thoughts except warm fuzzy white nothings. Carpet's flying was superb. Not a bump or shake in her flight at all. I acknowledged her wonderful flying then let my mind drown in a pool of warm contentment of simple thoughts and recognitions to the words and movements of those around me. The week had just been so jam packed and filled with excitement that when it was done I needed a good rest.

I hadn't felt this overwhelmed since freshman year in high school trying to rush to finish all my final projects to get a grade that I was happy with. So, Al and I were taking a vacation. Well, more of a breather if you will from the palace and the excitement of Agrabah. Just to have a little fun. We chose a little 'tourist spot' called Getizstan. Wasn't too far from Agrabah but it was far enough that I could lie down on Carpet and clear my mind with deep breathing and tranquil silence. I lay on my back with my hands draped lazily over my middle and my eyes were closed. I focused on everything around me: the wind blowing past us as Carpet cut through the air swiftly, the soft threading of Carpet's skin under me rubbing pleasantly against my skin, the-

"You guys are going to LOVE Getizstan!"

And Iago. I lifted a lid only slightly to pay the bird some acknowledgement then reverted back into my calm stupor. For once Iago didn't really bother me. Not when I was so calm and at peace with everything.

"Big shows! Cheap food! And twenty-four hour casinos! There's this place; club Nest Egg. I'm gonna make a mint!"

Iago hopped onto my stomach his claws lightly dragging over my skin and I slowly lifted my lids with a light sigh to look at him. He leaned in close until his beak was resting on the bridge of my nose.

"I've got this system, see?"

I nodded my head subtly mocking interest and lay back limply against Carpet again.

"Oh tell us about this system oh enterprising friend of mine," Al asked his voice dripping with amused sarcasm.

"What? Give away my trade secrets? Never," Iago shouted as if the very sound of the suggestion offended him.

I cracked a smile at the bird's predictable greedy antics. The lamp stirred and I took it out of my pocket and laid it on Carpet leaning on my side to prevent Genie along with the lamp from flying off and titled my head upwards to look at Genie drunk with drowsy serenity.

Genie appeared in his usual pleasant smelling puff of blue silvery smoke and came into focus in front of Iago. His arms were held behind his back like a child silly with enthusiasm to show mommy or daddy something that they found oh so interesting, or a painting they had just finished.

"I got ya the stuff Iago. Here are the marked cards, the loaded dice, and the x-ray specks. Sign here if you please."

I chuckled deeply at all the items that Genie had come with for Iago. I should have known right off the bat that the turkey was probably cheating. I just didn't know he was getting the goods from Genie. Iago signed a clip board while Genie slipped the x-ray specks on that had hypnotic whirlpool of green on black painted in the lenses.

"What do you need this stuff for anyway?"

"That's quite a system," Aladdin declared with a sarcastic smile that spoke of his amusement.

I looked up with an amused smile of my own and hummed, "Naughty, naughty, Iago."

"What?! I'm trying to be practical! We've got a genie with phenomenal cosmic powers!"

Genie still wearing the x-ray glasses lifted a hand into his field of vision and gasped in childlike amusement and turned his hand back and forth with a grin, "Ooh, look at the bones!"

"Or…semi-phenomenal nearly cosmic…OKAY! I was cheatin'! Sue me!"

I laughed at Iago and sat up enjoying the pleasant crack of bones as I stretched and poked Genie on the shoulder.

"Can I try those?"

"Sure."

Genie handed me the glasses with a smile and I slipped them on and erupted in almost astounded and entertained giggles as I looked around at everybody and saw their skeletons!

"Man, I wish that the cereal boxes and comic books back home that gave these out worked as well as these! I can see your bones!"

I leaned over and poked one of Genie's ribs that I could see through the glasses. He chuckled and backed away.

"Keep that finger away from me! Or I'll have to open a can of tickle on you!"

I peered over the rim of the glasses.

"Seriously? Open a can of tickle?"

Genie huffed, his lips extending into a pout and snatched the glasses off of my nose and folded them and handed them to Iago. I laid back onto Carpet about ready to take a nap when she suddenly hurled us up roughly.

"Carpet? Wha?"

She pointed below and my mouth went limp at the sight of the destroyed city of Getizstan. All the buildings had been reduced to a pile of rubble, no tourist were within a mile of the place; it looked like a hurricane had gone through it.

"Oh no," Al muttered in saddened astonishment.

Iago yelled out distraughtly, "Ah! Say it aint so! My hopes! My dreams! Smashed like a squishy overripe… No wait, like a bug. Smashed like a crawly bug!"

While Iago rambled on and on about his misfortune at having nowhere to gamble now we flew closer down to the wreckage site that had once been Getizstan. Carpet came to a stop and we quickly hopped off and walked around observing the damage. Iago was still off to the side complaining loudly about his lost opportunity, of course.

"It's just flat! Flattened as ants! Ants carrying this flat possum away."

I had been taking in a breath that had been about to be used on telling Iago to cut the soap drama until a stout man walked up to us with a cheery smile.

"Welcome to Getizstan!"

In my head I almost had to double take on this man. He seemed so…happy to be surrounded by a completely totaled town. Genie quickly noticed the man and took on his disguise he used when dealing with strangers that didn't know of our possession of a genie. He looked like him if he had pale skin but I didn't like it on him. It looked out of place, out of character on him. Plus his attire changed as well. A turban covered his still pointy ears, he wore a light blue violet vest and white harem pants with a wine colored band. The man dressed in fine clothes with his overly cheery smile approached us and introduced himself.

"I am your host, Sultan Baste Al Dente. Smiles everyone! Smiles! In Getizstan everyone smiles! It's the jolliest place on earth!"

I almost wanted to applaud the man for being such a giggly and happy person amidst the crumbling buildings and the deserted streets but it just didn't compute in my head that a person would react to such destruction with such carefree joy.

Iago cut the man's jolly laughs short and hopped onto his turban pushing it over his eyes.

"It's ground zero is what it is! What happened to club Nest Egg?"

"What where? Is something wrong? I'll have it fixed immediately! In Getizstan service is king."

I raised an eyebrow at the seemingly obliviousness this man had.

"I think my friend was referring to the rubble," my brother pointed out to the sultan man. As he quickly scooped Iago into his hands and off of Sultan Dente's turban.

"Oh, _that. _Well…that's…it's…uh."

His stammering's were cut short by a noise of jumbled voices coming down from a street. I stared at the creatures for a bit drinking in their odd appearance. They were humanoid creatures, about two feet high each with bat like wings and the bodies of humans but the heads of animals. I looked over and leaned back slightly almost stunned at the uncharacteristic look of absolute detest on his face when he saw the creatures.

"There's the problem, _imps."_

Genie's voice was just teetering on the edge of a normal voice to being a growl. But either way his voice was glazed in loathing. The imps were sprinting towards us kicking dirt behind them but somehow managed to trip each other over and they ended up in a tangled heap of arms and legs and crocodile, boar, and hippo heads.

"_Imps _are bad news guys. I've seen em strip the hide off a cow in less than fifteen seconds! Or is that piranhas…"

"Piranha," I assured Genie and allowed him to finish his earlier sentence.

"In any case, I say we lay some traps!"

Genie made a couple of bear traps appear in his hands then quickly hid them behind his back but snapped a trap onto his index finger by accident. He yelped in pain and held up a bent finger but quickly hid it behind his back again when the sultan of Getizstan walked towards us.

"That won't be necessary. These imps are the best contractors money can buy!"

I looked over the crew and frowned in what I would have guessed looked like a puzzled disbelieving manner. They didn't look smart enough to do multiplication let alone contracting.

"Their…um, their just remodeling a room or two."

"What are you doing standing around!"

We all looked up to one of the still standing towers to see another imp with the face of a bird. Maybe a parrot but probably something bigger.

"Every idle moment is money out of my pocket, food out of my mouth, blood from my veins," The imp shouted as he hopped down to face his team of imps.

The sultan of Getizstan leaned up to us to whisper, "That's Nefir, Nefir Hassanuf, he's the head imp."

Nefir spotted us and gave a smile that showed nothing but greed and fake delight, "Ah, I see we have some guests."

He walked past us straight to Genie then sniffed the air around him a few times and said with as much detest as Genie had said their name, "and a _Genie."_

Genie leaned down to the creature with a frown of annoyance, "I am not a genie I am a human being!"

Nefir gave Genie a blank stare of disbelief and simply touched Genie on the stomach and he reverted back into his normal genie form.

"Huh? Would you look at that! I am a genie! This is gonna be a surprise to mom and pop," Genie joked shaking his smoke tail.

I laughed and sent Genie a fond smile. Nefir was less than amused.

"_Genies! _There goes the neighborhood. BACK TO WORK! Time is money!"

The other imps scrambled in fear and Nefir stomped after them muttering angrily to himself.

"All play and no work makes Nefir a poor imp!"

Genie had gotten his legs bag and was sitting crisscross apple sauce in the air. He looked rather down with his head resting on his fists and his back hunched over, and his face droopy with dejection. I patted his shoulder sportingly and gave him a grin in reply to the melancholy expression he glanced at me with.

"Come on Genie. Chin up! You're a genie, remember? Phenomenal cosmic power," I said flexing and grinning.

"Well," Genie said straightening his posture a bit and his face gaining some happy back, "semi-phenomenon nearly cosmic powers. But yeah!"

I nodded my head but I contradicted my earlier statement by gasping and staring wide eyed in awe as the imps rebuilt the city at lightning speeds. With special attention to detail I might add. In mere seconds they had rebuilt half of the buildings around us. Iago flew up to one of them and rubbed his wing against it in appraisal.

In a matter of a minute or two the entire city was rebuilt. Genie was skulking on the sidelines and during the imps construction he scoffed and said, "Sure, they build fast. But let's see em paint!"

To answer Genie's question an imp came by and painted a wall next to us in a clear impeccable layer of paint. Of course, Iago somehow managed to get himself stuck to the wall covered in paint so when he moved an outline of his body was a blank space in the colored canvas of stone.

"Ha! They missed a spot!"

Then to prove Genie wrong further another imp with a painting plate of paint and a beret flew to the wall and colored in the space. Then to pour salt in the wound painted over Genie just to get under his skin. Genie flexed angrily and the paint snapped off.

"_Imps. WHY _did it have to be _IMPS?!"_

I walked up to Genie and very carefully said the words, "Genie, why do you hate imps so much? I mean, their rebuilding Getizstan. Their helping? What's so bad about them?"

That seemed to be the magic question because he turned to me eyes blazing with a burning passion and answered, "Ooh, I'll tell you why I hate imps! Because they are everything that genie's aren't! Sure they are skilled builders but they don't use their talent to help others. They use it to get more gold! They are greedy, selfish, smelly, creatures! They care for only themselves and know nothing about compassion."

By the end Genie was huffing breaths through his nose heavily and his face was a slightly darker blue hue from the lack of breath during the rant.

"Oh…I see."

I didn't see how I could answer anything differently to his very passion rant. I took this chance to sneak away from Genie to avoid saying something I might regret since it was a sensitive subject with him and found Al and tagged along with him and the sultan of Getizstan.

"You're remodeling the entire city," Al asked incredulous.

"There is one disadvantage. It gets very expensive doing this every day," The sultan sighed tucking in a big into his robes. Al and I shared an incredulous look and watched as the sultan clapped his hands and three giant mine carts full of gold was wheeled out to Nefir.

Nefir counted up the amount on an old fashion bead counter then leapt into the pile of gold, landing on his back, with joy.

"Whoa, we got to go into construction," Iago muttered staring at the gold with greedy amazement.

"Every day? You rebuild the entire city every day," Aladdin asked.

The Sultan stuttered clapping his hands together while Aladdin gave the sultan a firm expression of curiosity.

"This isn't just a little remodeling! What's going on here?"

The Sultan sighed heavily slouching slightly and replied finally, "You got me. It's because of Samir the Destroyer."

"Who," I asked puzzled.

"Samir the Destroyer. He destroys our town every night. It's a curse! Something like a wart or a brother in law that moves in with you! That kind of thing," The sultan replied and both Al and I shared the same look of bewilderment but concern for the town.

"It's lucky for us that the imps repair things so fast," The sultan stated with a cheerful laugh but sighed after, "Now if we could only bring backs the tourists."

We climbed the steps to the palace as they were being built and Aladdin decided to state the obvious.

"Why don't you just get rid of this Samir the Destroyer?"

"Yeah," I agreed.

The sultan gasped as if it was the most brilliant idea he'd ever heard.

"What a brilliant idea! Hey Nefir! Yoo-hoo," the sultan called out through a window to Nefir below who was still bathing in his gold, "Aladdin and his sister are going to get rid of Samir!"

"What," Aladdin and I both simultaneously said in shock.

"GET BACK TO WORK!"

I glanced out the window to see Nefir screaming at his imps in rage and I was sure that I was going to hate that one.

"You lazy… Stealing the BREATH from my lungs, the enamel from my teeth, the marrow from my bones!"

"Uh, Sultan Al Dente, we didn't mean," Al began unsurely but Genie supported him.

"Al, Sid, don't worry. Remember, semi-phenomenal nearly cosmic power," Genie reminded with a grin showing his oh so eager willingness to please and show what he could do.

"Um…Okay," I said, "We'll do it."

Genie turned himself into a fat boxing coach with a bad five o'clock shadow and a towel slung over his shoulders. Al and I turned into boxers. I was wearing a sports bra like shirt, but I guess all my shirts are like that, with loose fitting shorts and Al was shirtless wearing the same. We were both wearing boxing gloves but mine were blue while Al's were red.

"Alright kid, it's the big time. Let's show this light weight Samir what we've got!"

Al and I threw warming swings then turned to look at Genie amused. Well, at least I did. Al looked a tad worried at the task ahead of us. I was laid back mostly because of Genie's comic antics. Genie was a showman at heart. He loved to entertain even if it cut himself a bit short. Like this form. It made his usual handsome self look old and unkempt. I liked his normal form much better. Though I would never tell him that for the blunt reason that he would never let me live it down and would tease me every chance he found.

We enjoyed the luxuries that Getizstan had to offer the rest of the day, which for me involved taking a nap lying next to a pool under the shade of a palm tree. We met at the outer gates of the city when the sun had finally set and everyone was unusually somber. Except for Genie who looked absolutely delighted at the task ahead and looked to be anticipating it while Iago was just annoyed. Al was pacing around in circles Carpet copying him and I stood quietly off to the side a good foot away from Genie. I glanced up momentarily to eye the glossy glow of the city behind us. It looked almost like Las Vegas with the thousands of lanterns illumined and reflecting their golden light on the glass tiles of the buildings casting an alluring glow around for miles.

"I cannot believe you Karnack here talk you into this. You do the specific duty of being squashed to a pulp. Me, I'm headed to Club Nest Egg!"

Iago flew off, flaking on us, although he hadn't agreed on it in the first place. Aladdin was looking more troubled by the second his face frowning a little tighter every second as his thoughts ran wild in his head.

Genie patted AL's shoulder in reassurance and smiled almost too calmly.

"Don't you worry Al; I've met this Samir character. He-he, little guy, I can take him easy!"

Genie buffed out making him look like a serious body builder and although there was something innately attractive in the pure simple fact that muscles meant strength there was something innately disturbing about possessing that amount of muscles. But, I figured I was over analyzing and in a few seconds his normal figure was back anyway, because before Genie could continue on his gloating about his ability to defeat Samir with the lightest of effort Samir himself stomped into our view. Let me say, Samir was not anything like what I think of when I hear that someone is a little guy.

First we heard music. Soft and soothing I could almost call it classical music. I would call it waltz material before classical though. Al pointed it out and I nodded in agreement then Samir chose to appear, shaking the ground as he approached. Samir the Destroyer was no little guy. He was a gargantuan rhinoceros! He looked almost like the imps in clothing style but he was definitely a rhinoceros, there was no doubt about that. He had a strange pinkish tanned skin that leaned almost to red but was definitely still a shade of pink. He was also wearing golden curly toed shoes with a little elf ball at the tip. I found that a bit strange.

"That's a little guy," I asked in exaggerated disbelief. But here I think exaggeration was in order when Genie had given such a poor, obviously false, description before.

Genie quickly slapped his palm on his forehead and his face lit up as he seemed to realize his mistake.

"Oh, _Samir _the Destroyer! I was thinking of Ned! Ned the destroyer, they're very similar. Except, Ned isn't quite so LARGE!"

"Who names their kid Ned," I asked.

Before anyone could say another word Samir began his routine activity of destroying Getizstan by…dancing. Yep, I was dumbfounded. This giant rhinoceros, the plague of this city, was just a giant dancing rhino that happens to wreck the city because it's in his choreography. Well, add that to my list of things that I have seen in the world. I was beginning to fill that list up quite quickly living here.

"He's…dancing," Al said with as much disbelief as I felt.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

Then Samir ballerina tip toed into the city and did a lovely turn and knocked down a building.

"He's destroying," Genie yelled with alarm.

"He's dancing and he's destroying," the sultan said with an almost bored tone, "The biggest floor show on earth and I still can't get the tourist to visit."

"Genie-

I didn't have to remind him because he had already changed into a safari explorer with a tranquilizer gun in his hand.

"After I tranquilize the Rhinoceros, Jim will tag the beast so we can track it's migration."

Genie pulled the trigger and an effortless shot was fired. The dart flew straight and true until it bounced off of Samir as if he was made of plastic.

"The thick skin of the Rhinoceros protects it against predators such as myself," Genie concluded hiking the gun onto his shoulder.

During this sentence a quick but sharp pain jolted from my arm and I looked down distraughtly, with a good amount of concern, when I saw the dart sticking out from my arm like I was its pin cushion.

"Oops."

"Geniiiiiiiiieeeeee," I trailed off woozily as my world became suddenly fuzzy and just like that I went out like a light.

I was brought back by a stinging hot pain in my cheek followed by a couple more. I snapped my eyes opened and looked into Carpet's smiling face, looking apologetic for the slaps. I shook my head still greatly disoriented from the tranquilizer and tried to focus again.

"Did we get him?"

"Well…almost!"

I looked around and was almost disappointed when I found the city in rubles again.

"Genie, what happened?"

"Ya see, he-he, I almost had him! But he sort of danced around the rope I had lassoed around his feet and…"

"It's okay," I assured him and weakly stood feeling suddenly exhausted, "At least we know what does and doesn't work now."

I gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked off to our rooms with Carpet helping keep me sturdy. I crashed onto my mat which was basically nowhere now and slept like a baby until eleven. I woke up refreshed, I can say that. I got up and found a ceiling above my head and walked outside, trying to flatten the wild wavy strands of hair from the heavy sleep I got, and found the entire city rebuilt. I walked through the winding trails through the tightly packed city to see if I could find someone. Hey, if you keep walking you're bound to find someone sooner or later.

I found Al and he waved at me as soon as he turned and saw me, "Hey! You slept like a rock last night."

"Well, I was injected by a tranquilizer dart," I said with a roll of the eyes.

Aladdin and I strolled through the city exchanging ideas about how to deal with Samir. Aladdin suggested that we get Genie to make a giant net or something. I suggested that maybe Genie could make a giant wall that surround the city just at night that was dancing Rhino proof. That thought led to the thought of where Genie was.

"Hey, do you know where Genie is?"

"I was looking for him before I found you. He must be here somewhere because he wasn't on the other side of the city."

"Al! Sid! Hi! Sorry about last night," Genie said to me with an apologetic smile, "But I've got the ultimate answer to all your dancing rhino needs," Genie finished smiling with a grin and a costume change into a general.

I looked over and my jaw dropped, "Whoa…that's incredible," I breathed with a whimsical grin."

"What is it," Al asked thoroughly lost.

"It's an airplane Al! They fly! This one is a fighter jet!"

Aladdin only seemed more confused but he thankfully didn't ask me how I knew that and instead turned back to Genie still skeptical on his new scheme to get rid of Samir.

"Three hundred million pounds of thrust, laser guided targeting, chrome wing tips, and pull out CD player."

Al looked as skeptical as ever while I was geeking out next to him.

"Genie this is insane!"

Genie smiled pride seeping from his being, "Want to see it in action?"

"Heck yes," I replied with a grin.

"Thunder birds are go," Genie declared in the voice of a radio broadcast dressed as a pilot and pushed a button. And the entire thing blew up. I was shocked. I stared open mouthed as Genie sat in a pile of ashes his earlier pride replaced with surprised disbelief.

My heart swelled with fondness for Genie as well as constricted in pity as Al looked as unconvinced as ever. Then Nefir suddenly flew up to us. Strange, I thought, that he chose right after Genies immaculate plane suddenly exploded.

"Come children, I'll help you out with Samir. My men are the ultimate in efficiency!"

That did it, something was definitely not right here. Why did Nefir suddenly take his focus of getting gold to help us? After all, he should be happy that Samir is wrecking the place because it gets him more money. In fact…

"We'll build you a nice reliable catapult that will fling Samir the destroyer clear into next week."

Al took a second then answered, "Makes more sense that rebuilding the city every day. Okay, I guess. We can't really afford to fool around with this."

I glanced at Nefir as the imps grabbed us by our hands and forearms and pulled us away and I did not like the look on his face. I looked back at Genie almost in an I need help way, "Genie…"

But the imps quickly dragged us away before Genie had a chance to look at my face or respond to me. The imps were distracting us that much was obvious. They were showing us their rebuilding skills for an hour or so then they just went off and left us alone saying that they'd have our catapult done about thirty minutes from sunset. I didn't like this whole imp thing now the more and more I thought about it. There was something definitely scam-y about this destruction and rebuilding. I needed to find Genie that was my first objective. I didn't find Genie after an hour of searching but I found Carpet. Or, rather Carpet found me.

She was flailing wildly and urgently, clearer trying to tell me something important. But, she was moving so fast I couldn't tell what she was saying.

"Carpet, slow down! I can't understand what you're saying!"

Carpet huffed exasperatedly then picked up a stick and started tapping it in a certain pattern. Like a telegraph machine. I know it's hard to believe but for an elective engineering class I took because I had extra electives since I did Geometry, Chemistry, and PE online over my summer break, we actually did a little unit on the telegraph and had to construct a telegraph. So I did know a bit of telegraph tapping.

"Genie…bit? No! Went! Went to…a beer…SA…SAMIR! Oh no!"

I quickly jumped onto an already ready Carpet and she took me to a cave and pointed firmly inside.

"I'm goin' in. Cover me," I walked into the dank and dark cave carefully. I glanced back once or twice to make sure Carpet was still standing behind me.

It was really, really dark in there. I had to stumble around in the dark until I found a bright light over a small groove of stone heading up hill. I climbed it and the sight before me was unbelievable. Samir the Destroyer and Genie were both sitting in giant recliners, both in relaxed but attentive positions holding mugs of steaming liquid, a table with container of sugar with a spoon sticking out of the side and a plate of delicious looking cupcakes. A lamp hung from the ceiling between the two.

"What the…"

Both Genie and Samir turned their heads to look at me and I froze. Okay, I thought to myself, just try to be as casual and inconspicuous as humanly possible.

"Hey, guys…"

"SID!"

"You know her," Samir asked jabbing a thumb in my direction in a deep gravelly voice.

"Yeah, she's a buddy of mine."

"Pull up a chair! If…I had another chair."

"Don't worry about it Samir, I got it."

Genie lifted a finger and dropped it with lazy effort and I had a Alice in Wonderland experience. I grew and grew until I was about the same size as Samir and Genie. Samir smiled and waved me over and uncomfortably I did. Before I could register much else Genie pulled me quick and strongly into his lap on the recliner. I landed mostly on the area of the sofa between his legs but one of my legs was draped over his knee and the other was overlapping his other leg. Genie wrapped his free hand around my waist forcing me to recline back with him as he fell back into the sofa.

"Ah, we're good. Now, what were you saying before?"

I glared at the our feet in embarrassment. No, we were NOT okay! At least, I wasn't! I was sitting in his lap for Christ's sake! My face was hot with flushed embarrassment and all I could do was sit there awkwardly trying to ignore the heat of his skin touching mine. It was like sitting in the middle of a fight that your two best friends are having, it's just not pleasant.

"Oh yeah, I was saying that I learned a lot from that relationship and that's when I decided to come to Getizstan."

Genie lifted the mug to his lips to take a sip the warm glass brushing the skin of my shoulder making me shiver at the temperature.

"But what's with the dancing? The city? The destruction?"

Samir shifted in his seat and lifted one of his feet to my face and my nose curled at the foul smell. I did my best to hide it but my face did tighten considerably.

"It's these shoes. I woke up one day and there they were. Right on my feet. I can't get 'em off."

Samir pulled his foot away and I took a desperate breath for fresh air through my nose to remain unsuspicious.

"Every night I hear this funky music and…well, you know I got to dance. It's the darndest thing really," Samir finished with a tired scowl.

"But who would want to destroy Getizstan every night?"

"Me."

Genie and I leaned over the arm of the sofa chair to look at a shadowed section of the cave where beady eyes were watching us. The eyes came forward and they were attached to Nefir and his gang of imps. I had a feeling that he was behind this! All the gold he was being paid probably made the Samir act a indispensable tool that Nefir was not going to let be defeated without a good amount of effort.

"And my real funky band," the imps behind him turned into a band with Arabian instruments.

"Imps? Yeah, that makes sense," Samir declared.

Genie lifted me out of the chair and put me down distractedly to the side then leaned down glaring holes into the Nefir, "Nefir! OOOH! Never trust imps! NEVER," Genie scolded to a second head he had sprouted on his neck.

"Good advice. Get him!"

All the imps rushed forward and both Samir and I winced when a stockade had Genie trapped. Genie struggled; pulling, pushing, and swiveling his head inside of it while he pushed and pulled with no progress whatsoever.

"Struggle all you want fool. Your stockade has been handcrafted from fine Tibetan oak. Imported from the East and stewed for days in enchanted whale jelly. A sure fire Genie trap."

"Whale what," I asked in a hoarse drawl.

No one paid any attention to me and continued what they were doing.

"Ho-ho, this guy does his homework."

Nefir pulled out a scroll and held it to Genie, "Your bill. Tibetan Oak isn't cheap."

Genie glowered and ripped the parchment from Nefir's hands, "Whale Jelly five-hundred shekels, Genie trappings five-hundred denarii, two pairs of magic shoes twelve thousand gold pieces-hey! What magic shoes? …Oh no!"

Genie looked down and his feet wee adorned in red shoes with a little ball at the top. Nefir turned around and smirked devilishly, and not the mischievous kind and I looked down and cursed at the sight of the shoes on my feet, "Son of a biscuit!"

Nefir landed on the curl of Genie's shoes and with a twisted smile of enjoyment and victory chuckled, "Like Samir said, 'gotta dance'."

I grimaced. This was not what I had wanted when I had come to Getizstan.

**Third person POV-**

Aladdin treaded out to the pit of sand that Nefir had promised the catapult would be set up at. But when he and Iago made it out there, there was nothing but sand as far and wide as the eye could see. Carpet had flown out with them looking worried but promised it was nothing carrying Genie's lamp. She told them that Sid had gone to do something…fun and told her to hold onto it for a while.

"Where's the catapult," Aladdin asked sweeping his eyes over the desert as if it was hidden somewhere in plain sight.

Iago took flight from Al's shoulder and flew towards a metal box with a red arrow sticking up on it, "What is this?"

"I don't know but I don't think it's gonna fling a dancing rhino."

Aladdin reached inside and pulled out a parchment of paper and unrolled it to read.

"Dear boy, bird, and rug, sorry we didn't build you a catapult something came up. Signed, Nefir. P.S. please remit seven-hundred coppers for the mailbox! Guh! I don't believe those guys," Aladdin shouted.

Aladdin swiped the lamp from Carpet and rubbed furiously, "Com on Genie, I could use some of that darn near phenomenon cosmic power!"

Aladdin held the lamp at an arm's length preparing for Genie to emerge but all he got was a little kaput of sparks. Aladdin stared at the lamp with confusion and jiggled it around a little as if he had to shake Genie out of it.

"Wonderful! No catapult, no Genie! Huh! No way…."

The earth shook and trembled with violent force, the shakes of Samir were nowhere near the shakes of these tremors, and all three of them stood speechless, no pun intended for Carpet, as Genie Sid and Samir all emerged dancing and all of them were giants.

"Sid? Genie," Aladdin asked thinking that his brain would explode from the sight before him.

Maybe if it had been a prank he had set up Aladdin would have been on the ground laughing. Sid and Genie were doing some sort of couple dance with Samir dancing back up behind them in the same style. They rotated in a circle faced each other than Genie threw her away from him.

Aladdin hopped on Carpet and flew up to Genie's face. Genie was panting and a slight layer of sweat had broken out on his forehead.

"Genie!"

"I'm so sorry Al! I really messed up this time," Genie apologized waving his arms to the music.

"Genie, just stop dancing!"

"I can't! Nefir used his imps to put magic dancing shoes on Samir!"

Sid and Samir leaped into the air and the three completed a clean acrobatic pose. Both Sid and Samir waved hello.

"Now I and Sid have em to!"

Sid couldn't find the breath to say anything so she kept quiet and panted. She had taken dance but nothing they did was as complicated as this.

"But why…OF COURSE! Nefir's running a royal scam. Genie! You were right!"

Genie grinned, "Of course! Tell me again I was right," Genie shouted dancing boastfully.

"Not now! We've got to get the shoes off!"

"Oh right," Genie said blandly and ran off towards the city with Sid and Samir following close after him.

Back in Getizstan Nefir was giggling positively pleased with himself as he checked his bead counter, "I'm so clever! The girl was a nuisance and a waste of money at first glance, but with three monsters dancing the city is destroyed three times as fast! Ooh, how efficient. I can destroy the city three times a day," Nefir giggled almost dreamily.

Aladdin watched as his sister, Genie, and Samir, trudged through the city uncontrollably wrecking everything in their path as they went.

"Dancing shoes…HEY! I've got an idea!"

Aladdin and Carpet went looking at a specific building and quickly snatched a flute and Al began to play. The shoes reacted and the dance became a soft treading for the guys and a soft swinging of the hips in a sort of belly dance for Sid as they danced towards Aladdin as he flew away from the city.

"Great idea Al! The boy's a genius! Gets it from me," Genie said.

Nefir would not let this be the end of his unlimited gold mine that was at his disposal with the destruction of the city and flew towards his imps.

"Play something LOUDER!"

The Imps spun around and changed instruments and played a louder, more upbeat, Hawaiian tropical island song. Genie and Sid once again paired off with Samir happily doing back up for them and a rose appeared in Genie's mouth as the two tangoed back into the city destroying buildings as they went. Genie spit out the rose and dipped Sid low to the ground, low enough that her long hair swept the dust off of the ground, and best he could held her up with one hand and zapped Carpet, Al, and Iago.

"We need something softer!"

In a zap Aladdin was wearing eighteenth century clothes with a wig to match, as was Carpet and Iago, Aladdin was seated at a Piano, Carpet was playing a bass, and Iago was playing a violin. Sid and Genie were transformed to match the music, as was Samir doing classical ballet in the background, with genie wearing a wing and an eighteenth century coat while Sid was dressed in a blue and white frilly gown with her hair done up in an elegant style. Sid lifted the ends of her giant dress and curtsied and then Genie bowed respectfully back and held his hand up. Sid then daintily laid her hand on his and pranced around Genie and the two gently pranced off hands held high in the air with Samir following close behind.

"FASTER," Nefir shouted.

The imps began to play a loud and heavy Russian tune and the three were transformed into Russian dancers and began to tear the town apart. The Russian moves picked up pace and the three dancers were beginning to feel it in their sore arms and legs.

"Hurry AL! My legs and feet are failing," Sid shouted in pain glancing down at the smoke coming off from the shoes.

"Wait…AL! Play faster!"

"Faster? Are you sure?"

"Trust me, faster!"

"Oh, I get it," Al said smiling shedding the eighteenth century clothes, "Faster guys!"

Aladdin started an upbeat and loud 90's dance song. That or 70's and Samir began to do a little jig beside Sid and Genie who were partner dancing with the beat to the music. The imps got the idea and began to play along to. Sid, Genie, and Samir adapted and danced even faster. The dance increased in tempo with Iago on the drums cheering and Nefir was looking on in dread from the sidelines. As the last note was played the shoes gave out in a large spark of magic and the three crashed on the ground exhausted and sore.

The three of them, now barefoot with the shoes gone, were rubbing their sore and slightly burned feet with grimaces.

"I could go for a foot bath."

"Ditto. I could even enjoy a foot massage right about now," Sid muttered rubbing her feet.

Genie looked over at her with an almost hopeful smirk, "I'll give you one if you return it."

"You mean it?"

Genie crossed his chest and gave an innocent smile. Sid smiled back, "I guess it's a deal then. HEY! Stop right there little guy," Sid yelled grabbing Nefir by the wings and lifting him up.

"You are in so much trouble," Sid grunted and Nefir winced.

The next day the city was rebuilt and everything had been resolved.

"All of Getizstan thanks you and your sister Aladdin."

"Actually, we couldn't have done it without some phenomenal cosmic power!"

"Semi phenomenal nearly cosmic, thank you!"

Genie was lounging back in a pool lawn chair wearing tourist clothes. Carpet was beside him with a pair of sunglasses and a tanning mirror held in front of her, and an empty chair on his other side. Sid was sitting with her legs drawn up to her laying on the side rubbing one of Genie's feet. Sid didn't usually like touching another person's feet or another person touching her feet. She just didn't like feet. But, Genie had given her such a soothing foot massage last night that she was comfortably willing to return the favor. And Genie was not disappointed.

All three looked up to see Iago wearing a barrel and no feathers walk by.

"Hey, what's the problem bird man?"

"The club Nest Egg is the problem. They took my shirt! The tables are fixed! Rigged I tell ya! Let's get out of this dump," Iago shouted in a fit.

"What, and miss the floor show," the sultan said with a giggle.

Samir lying on his belly pulled a big top off of the ground and said, "Play that funky music imp boy!"

What was underneath was a dancing Nefir and his band of imps. Looking very tired and upset. Sid laughed. Things were always stressful but it was the time after all the hero work was done that made these trips worthwhile. And Nefir's face was definitely worth all that dancing.


	7. Woman Problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin; the TV series, movies, musical, or the original story. I only own Sid and any other characters I create for this story.**

"Just tell me already!"

Genie was holding in a bout of riotous laughter through a grin of amusement. The grin was directed at Sid, who was sitting in the middle of a circle made of thick piled scrolls. Beside her an ink bowl and a peacock feather was held strictly in her hand, threatening to snap from the sheer force she was gripping it with. In her other hand she held up an unrolled scroll the target for the parchment.

Sid looked up cheeks changing into a pink color that rapidly was staining darker with each passing second. Her eyes were half lidded in anger and her eyebrows furrowed, "I am _very _busy right now Genie. I don't have time to play."

Sid wasn't lying. As Vizier she now had to account all of the events that she embarked on or events that were prominent to the city's history. This included Quirkistan, Getizstan, and Prince Wazoo's visit. Sid knew well that she could have easily delegated this job off on another but Sid enjoyed working. It felt much more rewarding when you finished then if you just shelled out the job on someone else. But on this day she almost wished she had for very…personal reasons.

Genie puffed out his lips and rolled his eyes as he took to the air to float irritatingly around her head. Sid buried her face into the parchment until her nose was brushing against it then began to scribble against the parchment lightly. At first they were logical writings but as Genie floated closer and closer spinning around her in a circle watching her with purposely irritating intent the sentences turned into the babblings of a two year old.

Sid growled exasperatingly threw the parchment to the side and slammed her fists against her eyes.

"What! What do you want! Can't you see I'm busy?!"

Genie stared back with a small innocent smile concealing just barely contained amusement, "I can see that you are _veeeeerrrryyyyyy _busy. Ta, but, I just want to know what crawled up your ass and died today."

Sid slammed her hand down onto her knee and glared at Genie with smoke streaming out of her ears and nostrils, "I'm just _TIRED _**OKAY! **Now go away and quit bugging me!"

"Sure….right, after you tell me why you're tired."

"Would you beat it," Sid yelled exasperatedly with an over acted sigh.

Genie impersonated her mockingly and Sid's face turned red with anger and her eyes blazed with indignation.

"FINE! YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?!"

Genie stopped immediately with a smirk of victory filled with complete amusement, "yeah."

"It's my time of the month! There, you happy! You nosey, pointed eared, blue, goof!"

Sid then gathered the quickly unrolling parchments into her arms most of them crumpling and stormed out little dribbles of ink creating a trail behind her. Genie had hit the floor and his grin and earlier triumph had been completely destroyed. Now, he felt bad. Maybe he should have thunk twice before irritating the crap out of her. Genie shuddered at the hard reminder that despite how gender neutral Sid always seemed to be she was still a woman. Then he left with squared shoulders and a grimace to go spend an hour with Carpet then find Sid to apologize. On his way out he passed Al and he was smirking with absolute laughter.

"You asked her, didn't you?"

Genie nodded heavily and Aladdin clapped Genie on the back and his laughter rang throughout the palace.


	8. Getting the Bugs Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin; the musical, the TV series, the movies, or the original story. I only own Sid and any other characters I make for this story.**

I sat on a pile of plush pillows, all of my work finally finished, as I read a scroll on the royal family lineage of Agrabah contently. Genie was sitting a good two feet away and he kept throwing nervous glances at me.

"Genie, relax. I'm not going to throw your lamp at your head," I said with a chuckle of amusement casting a glance at the nervous Genie.

I got pretty lucky when it comes to_ that_ time, but annoying me while I'm stressed is the number one way to get me pissed. But now, I was completely at ease and completely laughing about the earlier incident.

"I-I know. I just feel a little bad…"

"Don't. You didn't know, just keep it in mind next time," I said with a smile then reclined and returned to my scroll.

I kept Genie in my outer vision and he seemed to be assured by my words and relaxed quite a bit. I always sort of wondered but admired how Genie would hang out with me while I read when he had nothing to do. He just floated there, silently in my company. I sort of liked that. It was simple companionship that didn't even need words to thrive. But, I always wondered if Genie was really bored out of his mind and too nice to say anything. Genie poofed into his lamp for whatever reason and I tucked the lamp back into my pocket and continued to read. We were sitting in the sultan's toy room, where he kept his large collection of mechanical and glass toys. Aladdin and The Sultan were talking and he was showing Aladdin one of his many mechanical toys, the one he was holding being a moving camel with a rider. The doors to the room opened and Jasmine walked in with Iago on her shoulder, she looked awfully pleased.

"Father, look what I found for you in the market place!"

Jasmine held out a beautiful jeweled dragon fly and placed it in her father's hand. I tucked the scroll closed and placed it on the cushion for later and walked over to get a closer look.

"A piece of junk if you ask me," Iago mumbled as he touched down onto the table next to The Sultan.

"I think it's beautiful, "I said with a smile of adoration.

"You would, you think the blue lug is funny."

"Don't push me today turkey," I growled at Iago and he shrunk back. The entire palace had heard within a day of the incident and Iago was now aware that I was a force to be reckoned with.

"Hmm, it's absolutely exquisite!"

"You know, I helped pick it out!"

I sent Iago another glare and he quickly hopped away another few inches.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to work," Jasmine sighed sadly.

"Aw," I replied almost disappointedly.

The Sultan merely laughed knowingly, "Not to worry, I have some expertise in these matters."

The sultan took out a tiny pick and began carefully digging around in the key hole.

"Ah! There's the problem! There's a speck of grit stuck in here!"

The Sultan gently shook the small contraption and a large mound of sand piled below it.

"Whoa…"

The sultan looked over the small dragonfly then declared, "It seems the oil has run out. We can fix that."

He reached for a small tea pot of oil and poured just a little bit into it. Then he finished by screwing in the key and twisting it. We all watched intently to see what it would do next. The carefully sculpted thin glass wings began to flap and the toy flew into the air gracefully.

"That is one cool toy!"

We watched as it flew about five feet into the air and turned back to us. Then it sprouted large knives.

"Oh, I take that back," my earlier smile wiped clean from my face.

The dragon fly swopped down aiming right for our heads and we all quickly ducked. The dragon fly ripped through many of The Sultans kites, and then through his many pedestals his golden toys sat on. The dragon fly made a steep turn and went for Aladdin and Jasmine but they ducked and Iago got his tail feathers cut off for the tenth time. Then it went for me and I sprinted as fast as I could then dove into the tile ignoring the hard impact on my elbows and knees. It went after Sultan next and he hid behind a gold statue of an elephant playing an accordion. The bug cut through the head like paper. The Sultan stuck his head over the body of his destroyed toy and frightened yelled, "Aladdin! Sid! Do something!"

"Okay, okay, okay! We got this. GENIE! Come out!"

I spoke in rushed tones rubbing the lamp furiously. Genie appeared in a poof of his silvery blue smoke in a red bath robe, half-moon spectacles, and bunny slippers reading a newspaper.

"Oh, now you're reading…."

"Mhmm, it's my only copy of the genie times. Comes every Tuesday and only in my lamp. So, what up-

Genie was cut off as the killer dragon fly flew past his head. Aladdin whistled and Carpet came flying in with a salute.

"Genie, Carpet, stop that killer toy!"

I almost laughed at how stupid that sentence sounded coming from my mouth.

"It's a done deal," Genie said with a smile.

Genie transformed into a baseball player with a huge handle bar mustache and waved his bat ready to hit this thing into oblivion. But right before he did he held out the bat and butted it smashing the delicate metal. Carpet caught it then smashed it into the tile for good measure where it fell apart.

"Nice catch, fly girl," Genie yelled with a high five.

I grinned and gave both of them a high five.

"Aladdin! Sid how can I ever thank you! You saved my life."

I awkwardly accepted the handshake that the sultan gave us and frowned guiltily.

"They did," Genie asked and I only felt even more awkward.

"I guess we did," Aladdin said.

Jasmine scolded him and he waved her off, "Come on, Jasmine it's not often that I get a chance to impress your father. No thanks necessary sir! An adventurer such us must laugh at danger. Ha, ha, ha."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as I glared at my brother with irritation. Al could truly become too egotistical for his own good sometimes.

Genie and Carpet walked up behind Al and Genie tapped his shoulder, "Hey Al? I'm confused. I smashed the thing. Carpet caught it," Carpet waved at Al over his shoulder, "What exactly did you and Sid do?"

I was quick to answer with, "Other than rubbing your lamp? I did absolutely nothing."

Aladdin looked like I had thrown him into a pit of hungry jackals, "Well…Uh…"

Lucky for him he didn't have to come up with an excuse off of the top of his head because The Sultan was busy worrying, "We must do something! What if there are more of those things! No one in Agrabah would be safe!"

"Don't worry Sultan I'll get to the bottom of this. Hey, come on guys, let's get to the bottom of this," Al said walking past us. Jasmine and I shared a look of equal irritation while Genie and Carpet just shrugged. Iago flew in and dropped the broken toy in Jasmines hand then landed on it, "Nice present. Next time why don't you get him a cobra?"

A spring came loose on the toy and launched Iago and Jasmine and I smiled. Next thing we knew we were flying on Carpet, Genie resting inside of his lamp, looking over Agrabah. We had stopped at the merchant's cart where Jasmine had purchased the killer toy and he had told us that he had found it in a canyon not too far from Agrabah. So we were looking over the desert for the canyon.

"Hey, that's the canyon where the merchant said he found that thing."

Carpet flew down into the canyon and gracefully weaved her way through the canyon towers and walls. Below we could see a small city made of stone but it was clear that half of it had been destroyed. Funny, how come we always get stuck with the destroyed city? Carpet flew us down and Al oh so eager to introduce us stood on Caret and when she stopped flew off and landed in the dirt. Nothing really spectacular about the city, it had the usual architecture and set up. The only real unique quality it possessed was its location. Not many people chose to build their city at the very bottom of a canyon a couple miles deep.

"Providence has sent a man from the sky to be our new leader," A man called out to the others around him.

The people lifted Al up on their shoulders and all I could do was shrug. Carpet flew us over to the stage the peoples had set Aladdin and we stood beside him. He was smiling proudly his hands on his hips, "They can sense my inner strength."

"Oh brother," Jasmine said with a roll of her eyes.

Blank faced I replied to her words, "All I sense is his over inflated ego."

Jasmine and I managed to smile. The people set baskets of ripe fruit onto the stage, which Iago immediately tore into, and an elder man set a crown made of a flower pot decorated by a few jewels and a feather onto his head.

"Congratulations, you are the new leader of the village of blah, blah, blah," I had no idea what the name was because it was confusing as hell, "Now get rid of the golden plague for us."

Iago spit out the watermelon that was inside his beak and repeated Golden Plague alarmed. Aladdin didn't seem to catch it and said, "Leader? He, Gee, I am so honored. This is so," Al stopped mid-sentence with his finger held frozen in front of his eyes as he finally computed the full sentence of the elderly man, "What was that about a-a plague?"

Iago dropped his fruit and began groping himself as if he was looking for a bug or rash, "Ooh, I'm breakin' out in blotches already," he flew weakly to my shoulder and lifted my hand to his forehead, "Here feel my forehead I think it's hot."

I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand down, "I think your fine, Iago. It takes at least a day for a virus to multiply in the body let alone get inside. Calm down."

The younger man who had proclaimed Aladdin leader pulled at his loose collared shirt and looked into the sky with awkward nervous fear, "that would be the golden plague now."

We all glanced up and I stepped back in almost awed fear as five golden beetles, all mechanical, flew down towards the city. Their wings flapped in the wind causing a buzzing friction that announced their arrival to the village. The town's folk began to scatter to claim safety in their shelters.

"Okay great leader, you're on," then the old man ran for it as well.

I stepped back into the shade of the podium and with heavily focused vision observed every detail of the machines. They were beetles, of course, and were designed with beak like mouths that looked very strong and very sharp. They dived down towards the town at amazing speeds with amazing precision and I quickly reached for the lamp and rubbed. Genie appeared and looked up to see what he was going to fight. Iago hid underneath an empty basket. I looked around and grabbed a nearby spear. I looked up at genie with a smile glowing with the excitement of a fight.

"Alright guys, this is our moment. Let's show em who's the boss."

The four swooped down in a triangular formation and dove right at us without a single hesitation and Al and I had to dive out of the way to avoid being cut in half. Small pieces of gravel stuck into my skin and I shook them off like the nuisance they were. Three took a nose dive up while one went for Jasmine and barreled right through the stage just barely missing jasmine. Two went off and crashed through a building and Carpet jumped into action following them with unequal determination. She folded herself into a compact roll and swatted the bugs out of the sky where they crashed in a heap of smoking metal in front of us. Al pounded his stick into the sand with a hardy laugh of pride. A large metal chomping alerted my ears and Al was so focused with himself that he didn't see the beetle about to bite his head off.

"Get down!"

I swiped the large metal bug with my spear and I managed to cut through an oil reserve but only slightly. I quickly hit the ground when it tried to chomp through me but it missed. It made a u turn in the air and came back for us but Genie quickly put a stop to it and transformed into a giant fly swatter and smashed the thing to pieces. Carpet and Genie then flew after the remaining two beetles. I followed them best I could with the sun in my eyes and buildings in my way but I saw Genie spray them then Carpet hit them out of the air into the ground. The infestation was taken care of. I tossed the spear away and stood up with a grin.

The citizens of the village all surfaced from their hiding places and cheered Aladdin on, praising him. They all ran past Genie and Carpet who were ready to receive thanks then looked disappointed when they all gathered around Aladdin.

"We got to get ourselves a new agent."

I cast a sour look at the crowd only a few feet away and walked over to Genie and gave them both a hug.

"Thank you for killing those giant beetles' guys. You were awesome!"

Genie and Carpet smiled and gave bows. I held up a fist and we fist bumped. I looked back and my grin fell at the sound of the villagers praising Aladdin and giving him flowers. Genie and Carpet seemed to sag to.

"Eh, it was nothing. Anything else giving you trouble? A barbarian hoard perhaps?"

Jasmine elbowed her husband and his crown tilted on his head goofily.

"Aladdin! Don't you think you should share the credit?"

Jasmine's thumb pointed to Genie and Carpet who were twiddling their thumb awkwardly but perked at her words. Genie transformed into a quite honestly adorably puppy and pranced through the air wiggling happily, barking a few times, towards Aladdin and looked up at him. Carpet following close behind him.

He handed them the bouquet of flowers distractedly and off handedly in a rushed thank you said, "Oh, thanks guys," and he walked off.

Carpet and Genie hung their head sadly feeling probably like over used dishrags and I frowned. I walked back over to my friends and picked Genie up into my arms giving the flowers to Carpet wrapping her in a one armed huge while doing so, with the same hand, and pet Genie behind the ears. His tail wagged slightly but he still lay limply in my arms looking sad.

"I'm sorry guys," I looked over at Aladdin _still _boating and sneered, "Asshole."

Jasmine gasped and Genie's head shot up, "Sid! Aladdin is your brother!"

I shrugged, "So? If he's acting like one then that's what I should call him. We used to call each other bad names in the name of a joke as street rats. It's nothing worse. Hell, he's called me worse before." Everyone continued to stare at me and I groaned, "Look, I am just not happy with Aladdin's behavior. Is that better?"

Jasmine nodded and walked off to follow Aladdin and Genie, Carpet, and I followed suit. The rest of the daylight followed with Aladdin trailed by his large crowd of admirers and fans all shouting praise at his face while Jasmine, Genie, Carpet, and I walked tiredly and quite annoyed up the rear, behind the giant crowd of people. I was very bored and I almost wished I was back at the palace doing paperwork or studying instead of walking around watching my brother receive credit for the work that others had done. If the compact wall of people was not blocking me from my brother I would have walked up to him and gave him a good thump on the head and demanded he apologize to our friends. When the sun took refuge behind the horizon we were led into a small building where a feast with the most important people in the village was seated at.

Genie and Carpet were left on watch duty. I sat on Al's left while Jasmine sat on his right and we ate the food graciously. The fruit was ripe and plentiful and the wine was of good quality also. Unfortunately I had never developed an acquired taste for it so it always tasted like grapes that had been left to sour out in the sun for too long and were rotten. But toasts were required and I didn't want to seem disrespectful by the last toast my head had become just slightly groggy and I pushed my glass away after a tiny sip of the red liquid.

"A toast to our great hero, Aladdin!"

Aladdin reclined pompously into his large cushion and gave his wife an egotistical grin to which he received a shake of the head and a frown in return. Jasmine's eyes widened and she stood up demanding attention, "Shouldn't we get ready in case more of those things show up?"

The town's people stared at Jasmine suddenly worried at the reminder of the golden plague but Aladdin seemed unfazed.

Aladdin reclined deeper and grabbed a vine of grapes only rubbing the pompous jerk image into my head dome more, "Relax. The great bug destroyer is here! Or, whatever it is they call me."

Wow, couldn't even remember his title. I shook my head and buried my head into my crossed arms onto the table to try and rid myself of the pounding in my head brought on by alcohol and to calm myself from my annoyance. The villagers had nowhere for us to sleep so we agreed we would sleep in the banquet hall. I was asleep in less than five minutes after I had laid my head down and when Genie tried to shake me awake my pounding skull convinced me to shoo him away so I could ride out the alcohol and sleep some more.

But Aladdin wasn't having any of that and he pulled me to my feet and led me out of the tent grumbling angrily and spitting insults under my breath at everybody while I was at it. We walked out onto the ruble of the village and looked up. Even in my _slightly_ hung over state I could see that something was off. They were floating there waiting for the opportune moment to do something. Genie transformed into a cowboy and flung his coat back showing his guns, his hands floated above them waiting to shoot. But he didn't get the chance because compartments opened and mechanical spiders fell and flung web nets over Genie and carpet pulling them into themselves. Genie managed to escape and laughed in their faces.

"Ha! It takes a lot more than a stupid net to catch this genie, my friend!"

But, Genie however did not notice the bug with the bellow attached to a hose that probably led into a bag. The bellow opened and sucked genie inside where he could be visually seen snaking into the hose attached to the bellow.

"However, it can be done," Genie said through the fabric of the bag and he to disappear inside a latch in one of the beetles.

The beetles with their prizes in hand destroyed a few buildings then flew off. The villagers emerged and they didn't look very happy.

"The great leader has failed us," the elderly man shouted angrily.

"He is nothing without his Genie and his Carpet," the younger man snottily said.

Aladdin's face fell and he finally registered his behavior as bad and he took the crown from his head and hung his head with shame and a sigh.

"They're right," he tossed the crown away no doubt disgusted with the sight of it; "I'm nothing without Genie or Carpet."

There he was, the real Al. I took pity on the boy and walked to his side.

"Al, you've still got us," I said draping an arm Around Jasmine and him, "We are a pretty good team as is."

"Oh no! Don't look at me! It's the great Aladdin's fault! No one ever said anything about the great Iago, WOAH! Okay who spilled the oil! You're going to wreck the environment."

"Finally we agree on something," I mumbled.

Jasmine kneeled at the puddle and muttered, "It is oil."

"It must have leaked out of one of those…things."

"They left a trail of oil…come on guys! This will lead us straight to their nest!"

Jasmine and I took off running behind Aladdin but not before grabbing Iago. We followed the oil all not long. It was a very long walk and I wished I had my sneakers from home. These slippers did not give any support for the feet. The alcohol had been washed from my system and I made the entire group stop for a bathroom break, so I was more alert. But lack of sleep didn't help it. I was nearly excited to see who had built the machines. This was Agrabah. You know, before advanced civilization. Agrabah, as is stood, was pretty advanced but not technologically advanced. Machines were a marvel here. We passed through a mountain pass and followed the oil further into a greener more lush part until the trail led us to a Greece building. I could tell from the familiar column architecture.

"Greece."

"Huh," Jasmine looked at me very confused like.

"Greece. It's a country made of islands. That building is of Greece design."

"How do you know that?"

I glanced at Al and replied blank faced, I read it somewhere."

"Oh…"

Aladdin accepted that answer and I inwardly sighed with a brief blink of the eyes.

"Oy, I don't believe it. The sun's coming up. Not a wink of sleep now I'm going to be cranky the whole day!"

"Iago, shut your trap I carried you the whole way," I replied to the bird on my shoulder, "Besides you're always in a…_foul _mood. Eh, eh…okay. Exhaustions making me silly."

We walked up to the Greek building and looked at the metal door with a bull head positioned at the very top. Aladdin examined the door and found no way inside. I gently nudged him out of the way and tentively reached up and pulled at the left horn of the bull. I figured that maybe my television movie nights might work here and what do you know, it did. The door swung a full three-hundred and sixty degrees and we were flung inside. What was inside would have been Greek historians dream find. A room of Greek design filled with thousands of glinting gold and bronze cogs and gears and axles and several machines modeled after beetles.

To see true Greek architecture in front of my eyes I realized was a gift. It was amazing. I was being given a look into history. No man will ever be able to see this where I come from. It made my heart swell with pride and joy. Not only was the machinery admirable but it was the single most clean not to mention organized place I had ever seen. Not a single spot of dirt could be seen or a single object out of place. All had a purpose and a place. Far into the room a Greek man stood. He wore a black, red, and gold robe of Greek design with a white turban over it secured by a gold plated pin. On his feet were leather sandals, in his hand a scroll while the other held a piece of chalk or charcoal. He wore a monocle on his right eye the rim gold, a band of gold over his head bald down the middle but with bushy brown curls in ponytails sticking to the back on the sides of his head, while a trimmed purposely styled bushy beard adorned his chin. His skin was olive almost pale like mine a sense of familiarity yet foreign filled me. It had been a long time since I saw anyone who had naturally pale skin like mine so it was a bit strange while familiar.

"Took care of genie and magic carpet. Take care of meddlesome strangers."

I soon realized that the scroll was a to-do list and it only pushed the thought of organization in my mind.

"Okay, I've seen enough."

Iago tried to walk away but a knife came out of a beetle and stopped him where he stood.

"Hospital, aren't they," Iago stuttered then took cover behind my back.

"Greeting meddlesome strangers. I am Mechanicles! The greatest of all the Greek geniuses! Archimedes an amateur, Socrates talk, talk, talk, talk, talk."

"What," I uttered shortly.

"Hmm? Did you say something," Mechanicles asked turning to me.

"Did you just call Archimedes an amateur?"

"Yes. Compared to me he is ages behind me."

"Dude," I said standing up to stand in front of the Greek face to face, "Archimedes is the one who calculated pie! He's a mathematician! The dude made a death ray out of mirrors!"

"There is no proof! It is not recorded that he accomplished such feat," Mechanicles shouted in a high pitched voice.

"It can be done," I retorted mockingly, "It has to do with mirror angle and how the sun is reflected to pinpoint a ship and spark it. It's like ants underneath a magnifying glass. They burn up. And Socrates is a philosopher! He is supposed to talk. Look, these machines are very lovely. You a certainly ahead of your time. But think about this, oh great genius, what is true display of genius. Physical objects like machines or a mental observation of life. Socrates examines human nature and focuses and the philosophy of man himself instead of the universe. And I believe that that furthers knowledge much more. How are we to change the world and understand it if we don't understand ourselves. That is what Socrates teaches. So I think that you have some tough competition, buddy."

The room was quiet and I sat back down next to my brother. Mechanicles stood silent and his eyes glanced downward as if my words for a split second held meaning then he looked up like the words never fazed him for a second. Admittedly I didn't know much about these philosophers but I knew enough to get my point across.

"Very nice. Leave the thinking to the men, won't you? You would be severely punished in my land for speaking with such outlandish attitude."

I scoffed and stared back at him with a disbelieving smile, "It's the truth."

"Women don't speak unless spoken to," he screamed high pitched then returned to his scroll. I rolled my eyes. That's right, Athenian woman had no rights at all. That's great…

"No, before I was so rudely interrupted, was saying that, to make a long story short, I am going to take over the world."

"Real original," I said with a bored expression.

"Unless you want your tongue cut out I suggest you shut your mouth!"

"Try me."

Mechanicles fumed and shook his fist but then gathered himself as he muttered, "No, no, not now you have more pressing matters to concern yourself with."

I rolled my eyes but chuckled at the genius's annoyance.

"Let me see that," Iago said snatching Mechanicles scroll from his hands, "Take out the trash, do the dishes, take over the world. Ooh, this guy's serious."

Mechanicles wildly chased after Iago while he played a game of monkey in the middle with two people and kept the scroll out of his reach. He finally managed to snatch it back and he held it to his chest protectively. Then Iago perched on a canister of oil on the handle and oil spilt onto the wall. He screamed and took a scrub brush to it in five seconds.

"The wall! I have to clean it now or it will leave a mark!"

"This guy is more OCD than my friend who obsessed over folding her clothes a certain way, and color coding her notebooks, and wearing outfits that coordinated in just a certain way," I said and my friend all nodded albeit a bit lastly.

"Yeah, he's nuts about keeping things clean," Jasmine said.

"That's right! You guys mess things up and I'll find Genie and Carpet!"

Al ran off and I stood up and bit my lip holding in a roar of mischievous laughter, "Oh, oh, man, this is going to be fun!"

Iago flew to a shelf and knocked those down, I ran to his tool table of unfinished cogs and gears and little tools and threw them as hard as I could into the ground to break them then ran off as he ran towards me seething laughing like a little kid. Then, to top it off Jasmine stood next to the oil reserve.

"Whatever could this be for?"

"NOT THE OIL!"

Jasmine batted her eyes innocently and turned the nozzle. Thick oil oozed onto the perfectly clean tiles and Mechanicles mouth fell open in horrorified disbelief. He desperately tried to clean the oil off of his floor while we all climbed onto Carpet and flew off.

"Wait!" Carpet stopped and I scooted to the front and with a grin screaming like a little kid, "YOLO!"

I kicked over the line of beetles which fell and were destroyed and I laughed.

"See ya, Mechanicles!"

Then we flew out of his home and back to the village.

"You see Aladdin. You thought you were nothing without Genie and Carpet. But you destroyed the beetles and saved the village," Jasmine said hugging her husband.

"With a little help," Al said giving me a smile and I waved him off with a smile.

Our victory was short lived when a rumbling came from behind us. We flew back to Mechanicles lair and watched open mouthed as a machine of ginormous size rose from the earth. Mechanicles columned home looked like a small plum on the top of the beetles head. We all were silent and Iago looked at Al and said, "Saved the day, huh?"

Carpet took that as a cue and she flew off like a bullet away from the gigantic metal monstrosity. It pounding along the canyon floor hot on our tail and Carpet flew as fast as she could to the village and dropped us off with the machine only a mile behind.

"Well, this is a switch. A bug is gonna step on us!"

"Talk about irony," I mumbled agreeing with Iago.

The beetle walked over the city wall like it was a cracker and the elderly man approached Aladdin shaking his hand, "Sorry we were so rude the last time you failed. But, in the name of fair play we will give you another chance. Break a leg!"

He then went and hid with the other villagers.

"What a bunch of yellow belly, lily livered cowards," Iago shouted from Aladdin's shoulder. When the beetle wrecked a building he stuttered, "My kind of guys," and flew off to hide as well.

The beetle was quickly destroying the city and time was running out, "Okay guys we need a plan and fast!"

I looked over at Jasmine and Aladdin with urgency at how close the machine was coming.

"Jasmine, what was wrong with the dragonfly you gave to your father?"

"Jasmine's eyes flickered as she thought and she replied, "He said the oil had run out and it was filled with sand."

"Got it," Al turned to Genie, "You guys whip up a sand storm," then he turned to me, "You and I will go see if we can find a way to let the oil out!"

"Got cha."

Aladdin and Jasmine hugged and we put our plan into action. I watched in horror as the machine spit fire at the buildings and the entire city began to burn. Genie and Carpet were busy making that sandstorm while Al and I were running avoid burning buildings trying to find a way to hop onto the bug without being crushed or spotted. It didn't work out so well and it became clear we needed to stop the fires so we filled a vase with water, climbed to the roof of a not burning building and hopped and doused the flame thrower.

"Your gears are numbered, Mechanicles," Al shouted and I nodded my head.

"As the great Greek philosopher Plato once said, 'uh-uh,'."

He pulled a lever and spinning bladed came out and Al and I had to doge them. We managed to avoid being diced by ripping the swords off of the metal arms.

"Not bad," Aladdin proclaimed.

Mechanicles yawned and waved his hand, "Yes, yes, very amusing. It's a shame that I must destroy you."

He pulled another lever and we were dropped into the inner workings of the machine. Inside were tested on agility and speed as we had to constantly avoid gears that threatened to crush us. We ran over gears, dodged gears, and rode them through the machine trying to get out when we saw sand floating into the machine through the hatch. This led our eyes to the pipe that held the oil and Al and I rode a near gear up and we both took strong swipes at the pipe and it gave out and the oil ran into the machine flooding it.

For a second it looked like we run but he must have shifted gears because it was up and running at full speed. The pipe shook and we were flung into the tooth of a gear and rendered immobile with pain. Our swords were dropped onto a platform and when we looked up we saw the mashing tooth of a gear about to crush us into pancakes. We grabbed our swords from the platform at the last second and jammed them between the teeth and it stopped, thankfully. The machine began to break down after that.

Out of nowhere the machine began to spin and Al and I were tossed inside like marbles inside of a jar. When it finally stopped we crawled from the wreckage, bruised but alive. I had always wanted to learn a bit more about machines but that was more than I ever wanted to know. Genie and Carpet appeared in front of us Genie with his head still spinning. Al gave a tired laugh and patted genie's chest, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem. But could you be a pal and make everything stop spinning?"

Genie fell over and I laughed tiredly. Jasmine wrapped us both in a hug to which we returned and smiled, "You saved the village!"

"No, we saved the village. Together!"

The elderly man looked around, "and what village would that be?"

"Way to ruin the moment," Iago shouted in his face.

"Do you think you could help rebuild it, Genie," I asked.

"Hey, what are nearly cosmic, semi-phenomenal powers for?"

"Wait a second, what about Mechanicles," Al asked.

From the machine a golden pod emerged and it sprouted wings with Mechanicles seated inside.

"You puny minded fools! You think you could stop Mechanicles! I will return and I will have my revenge on you! Aladdin!"

He flew off and we all watched him fly off.

I shook my head, "Let him come back. Every machine has a weakness or a fault. We'll beat him easy."

I clapped my brother on the back and he smiled, "You bet."


	9. The Vapor Chase

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin: the movie, cartoon series, musical, or original story. I only own Sid or any other characters I decide to create for this story. **

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me two weeks to update! I will update every Friday but I cannot guarantee that I will update during the week with school work and other things. But I will update reliably every Friday. Thank you to all who read and review my story. Hope you like this chapter.**

It was another day in Agrabah. For once, I was not with my brother off exploring the deserts. I was standing near Jasmine, Iago perched on my shoulder, as we walked through the streets of the market and looked over various objects that caught her eyes or appealed to us. Normally, I would give anything to find something new and exciting outside of Agrabah. Not much happens in the kingdom. Everything is very routine, especially in the market. The only disruption comes from me and my brother exploring things or the rare occurrence. But, I just wasn't up to a venture into the desert to find a spring. I wanted to have a slow relaxing day. So, I decided to buddy up with Jasmine to get more girls bonding time with her and find a break within the chaos of my life.

"What do you think of this one?"

I looked over and saw Jasmine wearing a pair of emerald earrings with beautiful engraved gold lining. I nodded and told her the truth that anyone with eyes could see, that she looked beautiful with them. But she sighed and placed them back onto the table having second thoughts. I laughed softly and told her, "Jas, if you keep changing your mind you'll never get anything."

"I know, but I want to get something that I'll wear all the time! Something that I really like."

I sighed but was amused nonetheless. I looked around and wandered off when I looked over yonder and a little stand with a gypsy woman caught my eye. I approached the cart quickly making the assumption that the Agrabah citizens didn't take to gypsies very kindly. Her stand was deserted and kept clear of any shoppers. As I approached the woman lifted her head and I realized why she didn't get much attention. She was old with heavy wrinkles sinking in her face; she had crooked yellow teeth and a glass eye. Her ears were filled with a dozen earrings and the cartilage sagged horribly. I greeted her despite the appearance and did my best to appear oblivious to her flaws.

"Hello."

"Hello, my child. Would you like to have your fortune read?"

I thought for a second then replied, "How much?"

"Five Denarii for one fortune."

Reaching into my pocket I shrugged, "Why not."

I placed the coins into her hand and sat in the chair across from her. She counted the coins and smiled at the fact I gave her more than she charged and she tucked them into her purse. Then she smiled at me and held out her hand for mine. I placed it palms up into her hand and she went to work staring and tracing the lines of my hand.

"You are not from here. From a very far away land. You have no parents to speak of but have those you call family."

"Yes."

I waited, hoping that maybe this lady was for real and could really tell something about my future. She examined my hand further and after a minute looked up at me.

"Would you like to know anything in particular?"

I thought for a moment, now faced with the question unsure of how to answer it.

"I guess….something about my love life?"

That was probably the part of my life that had the least going on and where I felt the most lost. She smiled and examined my hand a little further. I waited with baited breath for her answer and finally she spoke, "You will marry a man of great magical ability and great power. You will be very happy and content and you will have children that fill your life with joy."

My heart jumped but swelled and I grinned, "Could you tell me more?"

She peered closer to my hand and she answered, "The man you will marry is…very strong. Determined."

"Can you tell me anything about what he looks like?"

"You can't tell things like that from palm reading sweetie."

"Thank you," was all I said then walked away.

Magical man…could that be…no. No, it can't be. It just, couldn't be. Genies didn't marry humans they married other Genies. Probably some human guy with magic at his disposal. But the thought continued to nag me and suddenly my mood seemed to drop. A hand touched my shoulder and I spun around to see a stern looking Jasmine staring back at me.

"Where did you go?"

"I just went off to go…look at some s-shoes."

"Shoes?"

"Yeah, it was a nice pair. Didn't fit me though…"

"Whatever you say. Take this."

Jasmine shoved a basket of clay pots into my arms and I stumbled a bit at the heavy weight.

"What are these?"

"It's a fuel power! It burns cheaper and hotter than wood."

I smiled at her excitement. The nights had been awfully cold the past few weeks and a cheap hot fuel would help the poor a good deal.

"You bought this," I asked unsurely.

"Mhmm."

"Are you sure that it's, you know, safe to burn?"

"The merchant said it was," Jasmine answered with a shrug.

With no other evidence to go on I shrugged, "Alright, if you're sure that it's safe."

"How many of these did you buy," I said as I stumbled through the streets.

"All of it."

"How much is that," I asked slightly startled and concerned.

"Oh, not much. Just about fifty baskets."

"What? I hope that this stuff does work or you wasted your money," I mumbled with a twist of the head.

We walked back into the palace and Jasmine wasted no time to order the guards to distribute the powder to the poor. I grabbed a jar and looked inside rubbing the powder between my fingers. It looked like soot. I raised it to my nose and took in a small breath. It smelled really weird. Not like regular soot. I don't know what it smelled like but it did not smell like fuel. The more time went by the more I did not like this soot. But I had no concrete evidence to say that Jasmine was wrong other than my suspicions. But my gut was usually right. Raoul and another were carrying another load of soot out of the palace when Aladdin and Genie came in with grins on their faces. But have been something good.

"Jasmine! Sid! We've got great news!"

"We found an underground spring in the desert!"

"If we can tap it we can set up our own oasis!"

Al was cut off by Raoul walking in front of him picking up another basket of soot.

"Cool, Al," I said but Al was distracted by the soot.

"What going on?"

Jasmine picked up one of the small pots and handed it to Al with a grin.

"I found this in the market place."

Aladdin examined it while Jasmine explained.

"It's a special fuel that burns better than wood."

"No kidding," Al said holding it up appraisingly.

Genie eager to tell us about their trip tried to cut in and said, "Wanna hear how we found the water?"

Jasmine was too enthralled with her discover to notice Genie, "This will be really great for the city."

"I turned into a dowsing rod!"

Genie stretched his ears and his nose to make the three poled dowsing rod and the gypsy woman's fortune rung in my ear. A powerful magic man. I turned from Genie and everything was blocked out in my ears as my mind raced with nervous confused thoughts.

"Would you believe Jasmine?! Sid? SID!"

I looked up only aware that someone called my name and looked up at Al who looked frustrated and annoyed, "Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Al. I-I was thinking…What were you saying?"

Al's face turned slightly concern and his arms fell as he asked me, "Did you hear anything we said?"

"No, hey. Where's Jasmine?"

Al sighed, "She left."

"Why? Did you make her mad?"

"I guess so. All I said was that we should test this soot in case it was dangerous and she got mad at me! She told me that I was jealous! Can you believe it?!"

"Yes, but I'm siding with you. I thought the soot was a little suspicious myself. But, I didn't see the merchant she bought it from so I don't have any evidence to tell her that they were lying."

Aladdin nodded and I looked around and noticed Genie was absent from the room.

"Where's Genie?"

"He flew out the window."

I walked over to the window but gasped when I saw Genie had crashed into the fountain and was laying in it with his legs hanging over the side. Whimpering and grimacing I ran through the palace as fast as I could down to the garden, which wasn't very far, and stood onto the rim of the fountain.

"Genie? You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm okay…"

"You don't sound okay," I replied grimacing.

"I'm not. My head hurts."

"Uh, do you need help," I asked simply.

"That would be nice."

"Okay, hang on."

I grabbed his ankles and pulled. Genie shouted in pain, "Hey! Hey! Take it easy!"

"I'm sorry! But you're stuck really good!"

I continued to pull and Genie continued to cry out until I finally got him out and we fell over onto the ground next to the fountain with Genie on top of me.

"Ugh! Genie! Get off!"

Genie wobbled up and apologized and I waved it off and stood up.

"You alright."

"Yeah, just got a bit of a head ache."

"Yeah, I imagine. Will you stay out of trouble if I leave you?"

"Yeah…Wait, wait, wait, wait, don't go! Let's play something!"

I stared at Genie almost tiredly at his grin but sighed.

"What do you want to play Genie?"

Genie laughed then poofed us into my room and poofed up two bean bag chairs and an original PS with two controllers and a wide screen television. The television whirred to life and one of my favorite video games Crash Bash came onto the screen.

"Huh? Huh? Come on! You know you want to."

I looked at Genie grinned and waving the controller out to me and his happy eagerness only provoked my thoughts more. I sighed but sat in the ben bag chair parallel to his.

"Alright, but just one game."

Genie smiled, knowing that I would give in, and lifted his controller at the ready. We chose adventure mode with me as Coco and him as Tiny. He was first player I was second. We played through the first level then the second and halfway through the third and my earlier worries and insecurities had been forgotten. We were in the middle of pogo logo on the desert level. Were we going for the crystal and on a strict time limit.

"Don't you take that box! Ah! NO! We're on the same team," I shouted with a laugh at Genie furiously mashing buttons.

"Then it doesn't matter," He replied taking an arrow turning my red squares yellow.

"Stop it! Your ruining me," I shrieked and shot him with a rocket.

"Foul! Foul! I wasn't shooting you!"

"You were taking my boxes and that's just as bad," I said breaking three boxes boosting my score from 95 to 128.

Genie growled and the game got real intense. The bean bag chairs were slightly tilting from us sitting on the edge putting all our weight down on them.

"Dinner is ready," A guard reported.

Both me and Genie yelled, "Later!"

The guard left and we finished the level beating the other guys by 57 points.

"Yeah."

"How about some food, I'm starved."

"Me too," I said and we left my room to go down and eat dinner.

We came back and after another hour of playing when we had made it to the level before the last was I decided to call it quits.

"What! You can't quit now! Were almost done!"

"Genie, it's nine o'clock. I need sleep and so do you. Just leave it on and we'll finish it tomorrow morning."

Genie sighed but begrudgingly agreed and he retired in his lamp with a goodnight. I climbed into bed with my clothes still on, a habit I developed in case I ever have to get up at night to go fight a monster or something, and tried to sleep. But I found it very hard to sleep because my thoughts were running a million miles a minute. Everything the stupid fortune teller had said was prodding my mind making my head hurt with all the thought. I wished I had never seen that lady, all she did was make me even more confused and stressed. I sat in bed for an hour unable to even fall into a sleep like trance and I groaned and punched the sides of my bed and squirmed under the covers.

I sat up but immediately regretted it when a burst of bitterly cold wind blew into my room from the balcony. I shivered and looked over to my lantern that had gone out. I took the small fire pick and poked at the fire and even the coals were cold. I found a box of matches Genie had poofed up for me and lit the fire. It gave little to no heat and I sighed. Then I spotted the small pot of soot beside Genie's lamp sitting on my bedside table. Jasmine had given it to me in case I wanted to use it. I opened the lid and looked at the black soot unsurely. But it was so cold in here that my personal needs outweighed my suspicions and I took a very small handful and threw it onto the fire.

I leaped back in fright and my heart leapt with my feet into my throat when the flames roared and burned high then sizzled down. I placed a hand over my heart and sighed heavily calming myself with a single breath and stepped forward. I stopped in shock when a smoky entity, who looked like a ghost that I might have drawn when I was ten, rose from the ashes with glowing red eyes that looked like the glow from embers floated around me. I froze no sure how I should be reacting to this thing but when it grabbed my blue stone necklace and snapped the cord I flailed my arms wildly after it and chased it across my room shouting angrily and over the balcony until I could go no further. I could only watch as the small smoky ghost thing floated off with my necklace.

I ran for Al's room, the one he used when Jasmine and him had fights, and barreled into it without a single thought. Al shot up looking at me like I was possessed and Iago hopped up looking similar.

"The soot! The soot is possessed! A smoke ghost rose from the fire when I threw the soot onto it and it stole my necklace," I said desperately patting my bare collarbone.

"The smoke from the fire stole your necklace? Wake me when something unexpected happens," Iago said with disinterest and lay back down.

"Sid, go back to sleep," Aladdin groaned about to lie down.

Carpet flew to the side of the bed and waved her tassel at him. He brushed his fingers over it and looked at his fingers with interest, "That's strange. It's some kind of soot."

"Yeah! The fuel! I told you!"

"Are you sure of what you saw," Al asked me seriously.

"Al, when have I ever made up a story like this to you, huh?"

"We better tell Jasmine and the Sultan."

I nodded and I ran back to my room to grab Genie's lamp, because Al reminded me, and we ran and woke up Jasmine and the Sultan. Their rooms were right next to each other, Jasmine's original room where she slept when she was angry, and we were in a room intersection of a hall with a roaring fire behind us warming the room.

"You woke us up in the middle of the night because Sid had a bad dream," Jasmine hissed after we explained to her what I saw.

I stared open mouthed at her a few seconds then retorted, "I wasn't asleep! I saw it! I'm not crazy!"

"We found soot all over her room and I think this had something to do with it," Al replied holding up a pot of soot.

"You just won't rest until you prove that I was wrong."

"Jasmine, this has nothing to do with you. I just think we should test it."

"Do whatever you like."

Aladdin opened the pot and walked to the fir and held up a finger full of soot. He looked back and Jasmine with folded arms said, ''I'm waiting."

He threw it in and we waited for the worst. It gave a black poof, the flame grew a little and that was it.

"Are you satisfied? It worked just like it's supposed to," Jasmine said.

"He just didn't use enough," Iago said grabbing the pot flying over to the fire and throwing all of it into it. The fire rose high and we jumped to the floor while Iago was flung into the wall cracking it, "I've had better ideas."

The same smoke ghost appeared out of the fire except much bigger and it circled around the Sultan and lifted him into the air. Jasmine, Al, and I all tried to grab him but we failed. I grabbed the lamp and rubbed and Genie appeared in two piece red pajamas creating a mountain high sandwich out of a fridge.

"Genie!"

"Gah," Genie cried and turned to me.

"Get The Sultan!"

"Right!"

Genie poofed into his usual attire and floated after the black smoke ghost. He flew in front of it stopping it in its path and told it firmly, "Drop the Sultan, pal!"

The smoke ghost grabbed the red jewel off of The Sultans turban and then literally dropped him. Carpet bit her hands and quickly leaped into the air and caught him before he fell.

"I didn't mean that literally," Genie said then flew after the smoke ghost as it tried to fly off.

Genie tried to head him off and block his exit but the smoke thing merely merged with his head and flung him into the walls of the palace destroying the room. Then finally genie managed to get it off of his head and slammed it into a big pot Al held out for him.

"Whoo, man, what were you guys doing before I got here? This place is a mess."

"Are you alright, father," Jasmine asked her disoriented father.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine dear. Remind me to paint my teeth tonight," The sultan stuttered trying to walk before collapsing to the ground. Jasmine dragged her father to a wall and propped him against it then turned to Aladdin with guilt.

"I'm responsible for this."

"Don't blame yourself, you meant well. These things happen."

"Aladdin, I knew you were right. But I was so excited about helping Agrabah I just didn't want to listen," Jasmine cried hugging Al.

Al petted her head and whispered, "It's okay, it's okay."

"I hate to spoil your emotional circus kids. But we've got bigger problems right now," Iago shouted perching on Al's finger.

"What are we going to do Al," Genie asked.

Al walked over to the barrel and replied, "Were going to let it go."

Al lifted the lid and the smoke ghost bolted. Al watched it smugly and Iago said, "Your feeling awfully generous today. How about lending me a hundred denarii."

"No, we're going to let it go and follow it."

That's just what we did. We followed the smoke ghost to an ordinary looking building with the glow of lanterns shining through the windows. We bolted through the door and somehow I wasn't too surprised when we found Abis Mal inside with a huge pile of treasure behind him.

"Abis Mal! I should have known!"

"I can't believe I was taken in by these bandits! You dog," Jasmine shrieked pouncing Abis Mal reaching her hands for his throat.," You used me to further your own twisted scheme!"

Aladdin seeing that Jasmine was about to rip Abis Mal's head off of his shoulders ran to get her off but Haroud tripped him up. I grabbed my necklace, which I found on the floor, tucked it into my pocket then blinded Haroud by pulling his turban over his head. I knew it would have been wrong to let Jasmine kill Abis Mal but it was cool seeing her like this. I had never seen Jasmine this mad before and she was quite admirable.

Genie helped Al up and Al told him, "Stop jasmine before she strangles Abis Mal!"

Genie went to do that but everything stopped when the smoke ghosts gathered in on themselves and front it a giant muscled smoke demon rose from it laughing evilly.

"Oh hell no…"

His voice was deep and as crackly as burning logs as he roared, "I am Sootini!"

"Not the Sootini," Genie asked.

"Sootini! Lord of smoke, destroyer of cities, annihilator of worlds!"

"You know this guys," Iago asked floating near Genie's head with a small sack of gold, "You should be a tad more picky with your choice of friends."

All Genie could answer with was a shrug. Abis Mal stood up and walked towards the demon confidently, "All right, you work for me! And I order you to destroy them," Abis Mal shouted cackling evilly.

I shook my head knowing that Abis Mal was as clueless as an infant.

"I take no orders! Your greed was but a tool to release my power! I have no more use of you!"

Abis Mal gulped.

"Or of you," Sootini growled at Haroud and picked him and Abis Mal into his hands.

They struggled and cried for him to release them and he did by throwing them into the wall.

Sootini grew trying to break through the ceiling and the entire building crumbled. Genie grabbed Jasmine and Al and flew them out while I hopped a ride on Carpet. We watched as he rose from the ruble and then set the buildings around him aflame then grew another size.

"What's happening? Why's he getting bigger," I asked alarmed.

"He's feeding off of the smoke, it makes him stronger."

"You sure seem to know a lot about this guy. Do you know anything constructive," Iago shouted.

"Like how to stop him," Aladdin added.

"Don't worry. I'll take this clown."

Genie flew up to face Sootini and changed himself into a blue eagle. He flapped his wings probably trying to put out the fire as he said, "I fight for truth, justice, and the Agrabinian way!"

But Sootini merely threw a cloud of smoke at Genie and it roasted the feathers from his body and turned him into a chicken.

"The sky is falling, the sky is falling."

"LOOK OUT!"

I looked up and shrieked as Sootini's giant fist came flying towards us. We only just managed to scramble out of the way and into a building. We stood for a second allowing our minds to catch up with us and then walked inside the building.

"Sure is dark in here," Genie observed.

"Yeah," I agreed, "Smells weird to. Smells like…lamp oil," I finished with dread as genie flickered on a flame and exposed the barrels of lamp oil inside.

Genie stuck his thumb into his mouth quick extinguishing the flame and Aladdin shouted, "One spark and this thing will blow! Like,"

"Like a room full of lamp oil," Iago finished.

Then flame billowed into the room from the door and we all screamed.

"Put it out! Put it out," I screamed throwing dirt on the flames nearest me.

"We got to stop it before it reaches the barrels," Aladdin added.

Genie transformed into a fireman and tried to put it out but it failed. But the flames managed to shrink and we put it all out just in time.

"We've got to get these barrels out of here. There's enough oil in here to burn half the city!"

"Not to mention how that thing would feed off the fire."

Jasmine stopped and I smiled as I saw an idea come to her.

"Didn't you say you found water out in the desert," Jasmine pointed out to Aladdin.

Genie slid in quick and said, "Oh, yes! Wanna hear about it? I turned into a dowsing rod!"

"Not now Genie!"

Genie stopped with a frown and poofed out of his costume.

"I'm going to need your help. I've got an idea."

"But…what," Al asked.

Jasmine stood with her hands on her hips, "Trust me."

I grinned, "Ooh, she means business."

Jasmine and I shared a smile while everyone else stared.

Genie poofed us and the barrels out into the desert and we helped Jasmine create a trail of lamp oil from the barrels to a rock in the place they found the water.

"Now Genie."

Genie flew down and grabbed the now empty barrel of lamp oil and placed it at the top of a pyramid of the other barrels. Then they all fell.

"Uh…neatness doesn't count does it?"

Genie waved his hands and the barrels were in a perfect pyramid. Jasmine looked over her plan and smiled, "It's show time."

"Right," Genie said and leaned down to the start of the oil fuse and flicked his hand like a lighter. But, no spark would appear.

'Must need a new flint. I guess I'll just do it the easy way."

Genie stood and pulled a dragon out of his pocket and squeezed fire from it and lit the fuse the dragon disappeared and we watched as the fire traveled down the fuse.

"That, was the easy way," I asked Genie and he shrugged with a smile.

The fuse quickly approached the barrels and Jasmine shouted in preparation, "Everybody, get down!"

We all ducked behind our rock and in a few minutes, and a cameo from Abis Mal that looked like he had died in it, the barrels exploded. My skin was on fire for a few seconds and I was drenched with sweat in five seconds flat.

The humongous explosion attracted Sootini and he walked passed us. Jasmine was grinning at the excellent way her plan was coming together, "It's working! He's coming this way!"

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Al mumbled.

"Course she does," I replied and watched as Sootini sucked up the smoke and increased ten times in his size.

"Alright Genie, you're on," Jasmine said.

Genie nodded and flew up to Sootini. I watched worriedly but confidently as he turned into a dowsing rod again.

"Now to find where the water was."

Sootini grabbed Genie and I gasped and clenched my teeth.

"Unhand me foul demon," Genie shouted indignantly.

Sootini lifted his hand back to throw Genie and Genie said, "This is not what I meant and you know it."

Sootini threw Genie and he spun off like a boomerang but came back and buried in a bit of land under Sootini and then dug into the ground and with a few heavy grunts pulled the earth from it releasing a geyser of water that blew directly into Sootini. He screamed in pain as the water and destroyed him and his fires. We cheered.

"Nice going Genie," Jasmine said giving him a hug.

"And good thinking Jas," He said turning into an umbrella shielding us from the rain.

"Yeah, jasmine. You really saved the day," Aladdin said hugging her tightly.

"You did good, sis. You did good. Hey, I wonder what happened to Abis Mal and Haroud," I asked with a smile on my face.

We all chuckled at the thought but were directed to Iago who said, "Let me get this straight, she releases a giant fire demon that destroys half of Agrabah and no one is even mad at her. While I'm probably going to get smacked just from mentioning it."

Carpet smack Iago and I belted out a roar of laughter.

"Life is so fair."

"You bet," I said with a chuckle and high fived Carpet.


	10. Garden of Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin; the series, the movie, the musical, or the original story. I only own Sid and any other characters that I create for this story.**

It was two days after the Sootini incident and Genie had been busy fixing the city after the destruction. Aladdin was gone also helping Genie and Jasmine was off in the palace so I had decided to go see Spirit in the stables. With all the excitement of the past month I had been absent from the stable and when Spirit saw me he waved his head and stamped happily but sourly as well.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. But I've been busy and I'm here now. So, stop complaining," I told him with a good natured laugh.

There are palace servants that take care of the horses but they don't take them out to ride or brush their manes out. I brushed Spirit's mane, as well as gave him a good cuddle, then bare backed climbed onto him and we took a short stroll through the garden. I allowed Spirit to graze and explore as I lazed on his back until I looked to the door of the palace and spied the Sultan stumbling out towards the stables looking troubled. I lead Spirit back to the stables and approached the Sultan as I was putting him away.

"Sultan, are you feeling well?"

The Sultan was standing in front of his retired saddle a hand resting on the worn leather and he looked up momentarily and half dazed and replied, "Oh yes, dear, I'm fine."

I watched him as he stroked the leather of his old saddle a nostalgic but also frightened dreading light in his eyes and I asked again, "Are you sure? You looked troubled."

The Sultan sighed and shook his head, "I am. A heavy burden rests on my shoulders today."

I was unsure of how to approach this situation. Obviously, it was something of heavy proportions and I didn't want to upset the Sultan; one cause he's the Sultan; two because he's a really nice guy.

"W-would you like to talk about it? That always helps me when I'm upset about something."

"No, no, it is nothing that words can soothe my child. I must go and rest a while."

I watched the Sultan go feeling suddenly down and I returned to grooming Spirit and when he was clean and fed I left the stables and went to the library to read. I stayed there the rest of the day and when night rolled around I returned to my room and went to bed leaving Genie's lamp on the bedside table for him when he came back. I was woken up by Al who said it was important. But I was very sick of half night sleep and I slapped his hand away and sat up.

"What have you people got against the concept of a good night's sleep, huh?"

"It's about the Sultan."

I perked up at that and in a thin flimsy nightgown, that didn't leave much to the imagination, I followed Al out grabbing a cloak for decency and the lamp. I draped it around my shoulders and sat around the table. The Sultan looked exhausted and very worried.

"What is it your highness," I asked.

The Sultan described to us a dream he had. A dream where he as a young man discovered a beautiful garden; lush and beautiful beyond compare. He plucked a flower from it for his bride and a creature made of trees and vines told him that he would die for defiling his kingdom. The Sultan told him that in return for sparing his life he would give the creature named Arbutus his most precious treasure.

"Oh father. What a horrible nightmare," Jasmine cooed wrapping her father in a warm embrace.

"Oh dearest, it was all too real. It was twenty years ago from this very day."

"Twenty years," Jasmine breathed her breath holding the importance of the time.

"Now, Arbutus is coming to collect!"

I looked down silent in thought and only acknowledged my brothers promise to protect the royal treasury and Iago's greedy attempt to get inside of it with one glance.

"Sid, could you summon Genie?"

I nodded and rubbed and Genie appeared in his usual pajamas brushing his teeth and half asleep.

"I'm up," He groggily said wiping his mouth of rabies paste bubbles and rubbing his eyes with a tired smile.

"Genie, we have a mission. We're going to guard the sultan's treasure."

Genie transformed into a palace guard with his toothbrush leaning against his arm like a rifle and yelled with the toothbrush vibrating, "I am proud to serve!"

I laughed but everybody else just stared.

"Uh, he-he-he, first we'll conquer tooth decay, then we'll brush out crime," genie said turning his toothbrush into a sword.

"You see father, everything will be all right."

"I suppose so," The Sultan responded sound not at all sure.

Aladdin offered me the choice to help guard the treasure room or sleep and I chose to sleep with Jasmine. This of course confused them, since I offered to sleep on the ground beside the bed, but they shrugged and let me go off and make my own choice. I changed out of my night gown into normal clothing then grabbed two blankets and a pillow. In Jasmines room I laid out the blankets onto the tiled floor and snuggled into my pillow.

"Must you sleep on the ground? I don't see why you insist sleeping here."

"I just…I just have a bad feeling alright. I won't bother you I promise."

"You never bother me; you just don't look very comfortable down there."

"I'm fine Jasmine. Good night."

"Good night."

I fell into a very light sleep. My mind was still alert watching for any signs of danger while my body tried to sneak in a few more hours of rest. I managed to do that but my mind was still tired when I finally came back into consciousness. I was awoken by the Sultan opening the doors and wishing a good night's sleep to his daughter. I laid there silently pretending to sleep then just thinking in the silence of the room. That was until I heard the door open. I looked up and I scrambled in my blankets and found the ground under my feet at the sight of vines crawling through the crack in the door. I stood in front of Jasmine ready to rip the vines apart but they merely stopped in front of me few a second or two then pressed a thin vine to my lips, in a gesture of silence then lifted me and set me on my back in a hammock of vines and put my blankets over me and tucked Jasmine in tighter moving a stray hair from her face.

I tried to move but the vines had me pinned in their grip. When Jasmine woke up they gagged her and me and trapped us into a complicated cage of vines. The door bolted open and Genie and Aladdin stood in it.

"Father! Aladdin!"

"Al! GENIE! HELP!"

Both of us were struggling furiously but it made no difference. The vines were too strong.

"Hold on girls! I'll cut you out!"

But a giant vine rose from the ground knocking Aladdin off of his feet and The Sultan cried out as the creature Arbutus appeared. He was very tall and he was from organic materials. All of it living. He looked onto the Sultan with disinterest but slight disgust if anything.

"Arbutus."

"I'm flattered. You remembered."

"Y-you have haunted my dreams!"

"I strive to make an impression."

His voice was smooth but very straight forward and business like. But it sounded almost like an artist's voice in his self-confidence. Or, at the very least, his voice embellished the self-important ego of an artist. The Sultan ran to stand in front of the thorned cage which we had been imprisoned in.

"Take any treasure in the kingdom but leave my daughters be."

"Sultan, look out," I shouted as thorned vines creeped around his leg.

The vines grabbed him by the wrist and ankles and held him to Arbutus.

"You made a promise! Live by your word or die by it!"

Aladdin cut down the vines and a horrible shriek came from them as they wilted and died. The Sultan fell to the ground and fled and Aladdin stepped forward then charged at Arbutus but was quickly tossed aside.

"Simple boy. Weren't you warned? Your sword may but every branch, every limb, but my power will always bloom."

He held Aladdin immobile in the air by vines then with a clap of his hands beautiful flowers sprouted from the vines around Aladdin.

"What can I say? It's function, its form, its art."

Then the vines sprouted thorns.

"Thorns!"

"We all must suffer for our art, young Aladdin."

Watching from my plant prison I felt pretty useless until Genie poofed behind us.

"Genie," I shouted joyfully.

"Let's get you gal's outta here. Nothing can stop Genie the killer caterpillar."

Genie bit through the vines and it wasn't really doing anything. Before I could say anything to Genie vines wrapped around my arms and legs.

"Well, were almost there. Girls…?"

"LET ME GO," Jasmine shouted and I struggled just as passionately.

"Unhand us! No! ALADDIN! GENIE," I shouted as vines tied me and Jasmine immobile and Arbutus pulled us to him.

Genie tried to come to our aid but he was trapped in a fly trap of sorts and Aladdin was still tied down. But he fought even harder and freed a hand.

"JASMINE! SIDNEY!"

The leaf pod around Arbutus closed with us inside and he took us away. We traveled for a few minutes with Jasmine and I bucking wildly like trapped animals demanding to be set free. And we managed to escape the pod but in Arbutus's garden castle.

The pod opened revealing arbutus and he was blank faced, "I was trying to be courteous."

"By stealing my sister and me in the middle of the night out of our home?"

"My methods may be course but the results are stunning."

With a gesture of his hand two vine thrones intertwined were created and Jasmine and I were pulled into it.

"What do you want," Jasmine demanded with a hostile hiss.

"Living beauty and you are that."

"You're twisted."

"I'm an artist. You two should feel honored to be a part of my masterpiece. To join only the most exquisite blossoms, be they delicate, robust, or wild," Arbutus said stroking Jasmine's chin.

"How does one with no heart claim to be an artist," I asked.

Arbutus laughed, "A brilliant one!"

"Why did you rope me into this? I wasn't part of the deal. I'm not related to the Sultan by blood nor am I particularly precious to him. Why did you take me?"

Arbutus took a stride towards me and gazed down at me.

"You are a very rare sort of beauty. One that reflects my work almost perfectly."

"What would that be," I asked bluntly.

"Rebirth. Survival. You have seen that my power will always bloom no matter how much it is cut down. You're very being is filled with it; it is in your stride, one that has been reborn stronger through misery and refuses to die. It is the very soul of my art. Such a flower as yourself could not be merely passed by."

I bowed my head a part of myself touched emotionally by his words. He seemed to be pleased by my reaction and a dozen lilies bloomed around me. Arbutus stood back and observed his work and talked to himself, "It needs something… Huh? Lilacs! Yes!"

But through his musings Jasmine and I had managed to escape and were running across the green meadow towards escape. We didn't get far when after jumping trunks and vines we stopped to catch our breath at a tree that wasn't a tree at all but was Arbutus.

"Look no further, my flowers."

We turned and tried to bolt but thick trunks grew from the ground and tied side by side against a tree.

"Let us go," Jasmine cried.

"You're in my house now my blossoms, you won't get far."

He raised his hands and the trunks limps grew limp.

"We'll see just how this ends," I replied.

"Your impertinence outrages me. Yet, I feel…so…INSPIRED!"

He raised his hands and my heart soared with a feeling I couldn't place as I watched him grow a tree from the ground. But then no leaves bloomed from it.

"My muse can be so irritable. We must work swiftly."

"Sorry, we've got other plans," Jasmine muttered nudging me and pointing to the sun hole in the top of the canopy.

We began to climb, casting glances down at Arbutus every once in a while but in the end we were caught again and brought back down to him.

"How can you leave me? I'm not finished yet."

We were held in vines as he continued to work and when he was finished he placed us down.

"So, Jasmine, Sidney, care to critique my art now."

I looked up and tears came to my eyes and my heart soared again at the gorgeous scene of a willow tree blooming purple flowers with white birds sitting atop its branches, below it a trail of purple flowers, and the lights shone on it just right it looked almost heavenly. Like a gift from God.

"It's gorgeous," I said with no control over the tears that rolled down my cheeks.

Arbutus stood at my side and plucked a tear from my cheeks, "A tear? Truly the greatest compliment I could have received from a blossom such as you."

He actually sounded happy and I couldn't help but smile. I looked back at Jasmine who seemed to be more unhappily admiring of his work.

"It's beautiful," Jasmine said.

"So was the last one. But you two had to run away and ruin it! You were an interrogational part of my design you know."

"We are not just another one of your creations Arbutus! We're not things!"

"A thing! How typical," arbutus exasperatedly said turning his back to us.

"Arbutus, were not flowers you can keep in your garden. We need our family and our friends."

"Ah, human needs. Like you need to hack down my gorgeous trees and turn them into lumber."

"It's not that simple," Jasmine argued.

"Indeed," Arbutus replied, "You burn them. For warmth! To create smoke that blocks out our life giving sun!"

"We don't do it on purpose," Jasmine protested.

"Is it an accident when you rip and pluck my flowers?! Condemning them to a slow death in a vase!"

"Slow death," Jasmine muttered and I looked away suddenly ashamed.

"Your kind. You are all the same. You treat my creations as things! Why should I treat you any different?"

I hung my head, "You shouldn't. I do understand. And…I'm sorry."

Arbutus turned and for the first time his face looked soft.

"We are very selfish creatures. We care about our own comfort and gain over others. We do see the earth and plants as things, because they can't speak for themselves. But, we only pick your flowers because…well…I know to you it sounds barbaric and insulting to the flowers. But, we pick flowers because of their beauty. We wish to have them around our homes so we pick them and put them in a vase. I've done it before…But, I did have a rose garden at home and I did think about whether or not picking them hurt. So, I stopped picking them. But it makes me no better than anyone else. I'm sorry…"

I walked passed him to the trees and my eyes watered for a moment.

"What is it Sid," Jasmine asked me worriedly. Jasmine had never seen me cry before.

"My grandmother had a tree like this in her yard. My great grandmother actually. Her yard was gorgeous and she kept good care of it. Every fall the leaves of the giant oak trees would fall and we would jump into giant piles of ripe golden leaves enjoying the crunches they made. We would play hide and seek in the summer hiding behind and in the trees and bushes. In the spring we would hide colored eggs and candy in the yard and try to find them. It was just a perfect childhood fantasy. Then, when she got too old to live on her own anymore and was put in an old folks home new people came in and destroyed it. Everything. For no good reason. Tore down the trees, tore up the grass. Absolutely destroyed it," I finished wiping the tears from my eyes with a sigh.

A hand touched my shoulder and I looked up at Arbutus, "You do understand."

I nodded solemnly and everything was silent.

"Or…is this just some trick."

"Humans appreciate your work," Jasmine said, "From the beauty of a flower to the shade of a tree or the pleasure from planting a seed and watching it grow. We do care."

"If only I could believe you. Perhaps…perhaps I can. After all you do have the name of a flower."

Both I and Jasmine smiled.

"Jasmine!"

We spun around to see Al wielding a sword riding Carpet. He looked like a beast about to rip apart meat and with that sword it probably was a good analogy.

"INFIDELS!"

"What an ingenious trap you've set, princesses," Arbutus spat.

"No," I said with a desperate shake of my head.

Arbutus lifted his hands and from the gesture giant hands of wood were created and tried to smash Aladdin and Carpet. But they dodged and Aladdin tumbled onto the tree destroying a lip then stepping on it to insult it further.

"Don't you worry guys; I'll destroy this monster even if I have to do it leaf by leaf."

"You will try my callow foe, you will try!"

"Arbutus! Aladdin! Stop! It doesn't have to be this way," I shouted desperately trying to establish peace. But Aladdin charged and Jasmine and I both cried out in horror as Aladdin swiped and destroyed more of Arbutus's plants.

"Don't you worry my dears, Aladdin and Genie will vanquish that fiend," The Sultan said grabbing our hands.

"You don't understand! He doesn't understand," Jasmine said gesturing to Al on Carpet slicing through branch after branch.

"I never meant any harm. I only picked a flower."

"I agree, I say this guy overreacted."

"Father, that flower meant as much to Arbutus as I mean to you," Jasmine said.

I watched as Genie and Aladdin continued to torture Arbutus and I shook my head, "This has got to stop."

Genie hit the ground beside my foot and I pulled him out.

"Genie! You've got to get Aladdin to put down his sword."

"Yeah, sure. And you'll wind up with brother on a stick," Iago said.

"Arbutus won't hurt us if you don't hurt him. Please Genie," I begged.

Arbutus rose up angrily and towered over Aladdin, "Giving up, boy?"

"Never!"

Aladdin raised his sword to take another swipe, "Stop!"

Aladdin looked down to his sword which had become Genie and Genie turned back into his normal form and tucked Al's sword back into his band.

"What are you doing?"

"Al, Sid says-

Arbutus in his anger grabbed Genie and hurled him.

"Your sword may sever every limb, but my power will always bloom!"

Aladdin sneered angrily and shouted as he drew his sword, "No it won't!"

Aladdin moved to take a two hand swipe at Arbutus but his vines caught his wrist and the sword went flying. It spun into the air and cut a rose above where Arbutus's heart should have been. He let out a blood curdling sound and we watched as the rose hit the ground. I watched in horror as he began to rot and wither wailing in agonizing pain until he was nothing but a rotten tree trunk then he turned into nothing but ash. The magnificent garden that perhaps could have been called Eden became yellow with decay and it too withered into nothing but dust. I felt like crying again. The only thing could even resemble life was the rose.

The Sultan picked it up and held it to his eyes, "My power will always bloom. This was the heart of his power? This frail little flower."

"Jasmine! Sid! We did it!"

I looked up at Al Solemnly and sadly and turned away from him.

"What?"

Aladdin took a step towards me but Jasmine stopped him.

"Aladdin, I know you meant to do the right thing. But Arbutus was not a monster. He was just different."

"Yeah he was a beast!"

"Iago! Jasmine, I don't understand?"

"Arbutus loved his garden the way you and Father love me. And the way Sid loves you and you love her."

I glanced up at Al and his face sunk considerably and we shared an unsaid conversation. Outside of the dead garden castle we took the little rose and planted it in some good fertile soil.

"Sometimes we only see how people are different from us. But, if you look hard enough. You can see how much we are all alike," Jasmine said and it brought a smile to my face.

I walked up the hill with Genie as a watering can in my hand and carefully poured water over the small rose. I smiled at Aladdin and Jasmine and we got into a group hug. Genie poofed back and we all watched with a smile as the rose straightened itself trying to touch the sun and sprouted two little green leaves.


	11. Much Sid About Something

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin; TV series, movie, musical, or the original story. I only Sid and any other characters I create for this story.**

"Eh! That's my lunch!"

A young woman dressed in a black harem outfit trimmed with gold and blue ran through the market laughing. In her hands was a small loaf of bread. Trailing behind her through the air was a red parrot who was yelling insults and protest behind her.

The girl tripped over a fallen pole of wood that had been hiding in the sand and quickly jumped to her feet, kicking up dust behind her, as the parrot nose-dived at her. The parrot hit the ground head first then lifted its spindly neck and spit out the grit in its beak.

"Now I'm hungry and I'm ticked. Come back here! SID!"

Sid laughed and dived into the ground and slid under a moving cart, receiving a few scrapes for her troubles, and got up onto her feet on the other side. The parrot tried to follow but he wasn't fast enough and got caught in the spikes of the wheels. Sid laughed and waved her arms dismissively at the bird. The cart ran over a sharp jutting rock and the parrot went flying and he landed right in the middle of Sid's chest. Sid quickly pulled the bird off and held him up to her eyes giving him a stern but heavily amused smirk.

"My bread," the bird grunted snatching the loaf with his claws and flying onto a nearby pile of stacked folded cloth.

He lifted it to his beak but then held it out as if the bread disgusted him, "What is this? Day old? I'm supposed to eat this?"

Sid rolled her eyes at the parrot then snatched the small loaf of bread and crammed it down her throat.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

Sid shrugged then shook her head faking pity and gulped down the bread then blew a childish raspberry at him then ran giggling all the while. Sid ran expecting the parrot to be behind her when she turned a corner but he was nowhere to be found. All the earlier fun was drained when she realized she had let Iago out of her sight. She grumpily stomped through the market looking for her parrot.

"Thief!"

Sid took off running at the sound. Only Iago could get into trouble that quick.

"SID! IAGO!"

A boy named Aladdin, sister to Sid, called out from an intersecting bridge in the market. Behind him his humanoid Carpet was looking with him also.

"Any sign of 'em?"

Carpet could only shrug with cluelessness.

"Well, they haven't been gone long enough to get into trouble. Have they?"

"TASTE MY BLADE PARROT!"

Aladdin looked down and with a tired twist of his neck he hopped over the bridge his carpet catching him as they flew off to get Iago.

Sid had grabbed Iago at the same moment the merchant yelled out. She bursted into full speed weaving through the crowd. Iago was squirming and clawing at her hand and lightly but still slightly painfully nibbling at her skin. She hissed and threw Iago into the air and she quickly out ran him.

"Can't you fly any faster?!"

"Try flapping your arms and see how fast you fly," Iago retorted through pants.

Sid mumbled out a complaint but slowed down and followed Iago down an alleyway.

"This way… He'll never find us."

"What's this us crap…He's after you not me!"

Iago hit a wall and fell into Sid's hand as she caught him and the merchant turned the corner. They both looked back to see a high wall. A dead end.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't _exactly THIS _way."

Sid rolled her eyes and shook her head while scolding, "Amateur!"

The huge merchant Farouk towered over the two and Iago as the coward he was flew into the air.

"I smell a thief. I see a thief. Stand back girl and let me get that parrot!"

"Kick him in the shin," Iago shouted.

"Sorry Farouk, but I can't let you turn my pet into an entrée. No matter how much of a pain he is," Sid muttered casting him an angry glance.

"Very well. Then I will just have to punish you!"

Sid hopped out of the way of his sword and pulled his hat over his eyes and his belt tightly into the folds of his fat stomach. Sid leaped away laughing but the laughter died in her throat when her vision was assaulted by strange images. The buildings began to flash strange unnatural colors then the building disappeared altogether. The lines of the buildings scattered and created a scene of a black mountain with a town sitting on the very head of the mountain with a black sun shining on it. Her ears were filled with the moans of people all asking for help. Then the image fell and was replaced by the visual of two reptilian glowing yellow eyes and huge mashing fangs. Sid shrieked and covered her neck as the teeth chomping and mashing loudly came right for her. But, when she opened her eyes the world was as it should have been. Shaking she patted herself then shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"What was in that bread?"

Sid only just managed to see Farouk's sword coming towards her and jumped out of the way and ran to a huge pile of assorted clay pots. She carefully climbed the pile and looked down upon Farouk looking for her in the pile.

"Say goodbye to your thieving hands, phantom!"

Farouk was one of the merchants that she had stolen from in her street rat days and he still hadn't quite gotten over it.

"Bye," Sid said with a cheeky grin and kicked down a few pots that tumbled down and squished Farouk.

Sid was busy soaking in her work when strong arms grabbed her around her ribs and pulled him up to the bridge that was behind her. She looked behind to see a stern looking Aladdin.

"Sid. I may not always be there to help you out."

Sid gave Aladdin 'are you kidding me' look.

"Al, did it look like I was the least bit distressed. I'm the phantom!"

"You know what I mean," Aladdin replied with a sigh.

"Oh yeah, phantom, you really had Farouk on the run."

Sid snapped her head towards Iago and glared, "You're the one who stole his fruit! You big cowardly chicken!"

Then the whole world went wacky again. The colors blended and the image of a giant mountain towering high into the sky with a circle of water beneath it and a city perched at its top was the only thing that could be seen. Sid looked around and was startled to see the color had drained from their bodies and they were all completely white. The same moans echoed from the mountain all of them crying out for help. The siblings were standing on their carpet but looking behind them they yelled out and jumped when huge canines snapped at them. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them away from the snapping jaws of the unknown predator behind them. The teeth came dangerously close to snapping their feet off but they leaped out of harm's way onto Carpet. Sid pulled the lamp from her pocket and rubbed urgently.

"Genie!"

Genie appeared in colorless and odorless smoke and looked around. The two siblings pointed behind them and the fully colored mountain was the only thing that could be seen. The people moaning for help the only sound. And not a scent could be smelled. The world then reverted back to normal as the mirage like image faded away. Sid gasping for breath placed a hand over her heart and her fear dwindled but clung to her mind. That was scary. She might have even said that it rivaled the mirror incident when she became a real phantom. Now, she was definitely NEVER doing drugs.

"Agrabah has cable!"

Sid focused back to her companions and watched Genie become a television set, "You're watching the mystic vision channel. Terrifying visions and weather on the hour!"

Sid stepped forward and turned the notch on the TV and turned it off.

"Someone needs our help," Sid announced her voice heavy with urgent importance.

"That's one interpretation," Iago replied.

Sid spun around and gave the bird a tired glare, "Alright, what other conclusion can you draw from a vision of this giant sharp tooth demon thing chasing us down and people moaning help from the top of a mountain? Hmm?"

Iago stuttered out a lousy answer and she pushed him to the side with her foot.

"We need to find this place," Al agreed.

Genies arm sprouted from the side of the TV and turned it back on. On the screen a commercial played, "Adventures in adventure. Ziggarock! The eighth wonder of the world!"

"I thought there were only seven wonders natural wonders of the world," Sid pointed out.

"I've never heard of any eighth wonder," Iago agreed landing on the television looking down at it upside down. Genie poofed back into his normal form and replied, "That's because wonders one through seven have easy freeway access."

"Do you know where this place is," Aladdin asked pressingly fully aware that Genie wasn't always correct on matters like these.

Genie pulled out various maps as he listed directions, "East of Eden, West of Waikiki, and North of Nome! Ah-ha-ha, there's no place like Nome."

Sid giggled but shook her head.

"Ziggarock Carpet?"

Carpet pointed various directions and smiled and Aladdin seemed to like this better.

"Kids have got a genie and they take advice from a rug."

Sid and Aladdin jumped onto Carpet with Iago perched on Sid's shoulder and they took off.

"It was an honest mistake," Genie defended and Sid patted his shoulder with a sarcastic understanding nod but with a laugh. Carpet flew them across the desert to a greener more jungle land and Ziggarock could easily be seen for miles. The huge rock formation towered over the land putting any other mountain near it to shame.

"Just like in the vision," Al pointed out as Carpet flew them around.

It was quite an amazing feet of natural creation. Not only was the rock alone for miles without another mountain range to speak up. Its top had been sculpted into a bowl like shape. The city of nestled into this bowl the rims reaching up past the tallest buildings. Carpet soared threw the air toward the city and Sid spotted a man dressed in the garments of some sort of priest standing on a ledge similar to the one from the Lion King. He spotted them and he lifted his hands and cried out to the sky, "The day has come!"

The occupants of the city began to lift their voices in cheer all roaring of the same event, "Liberation day! Liberation day!"

Carpet flew them to the ground hovering lightly. Sid took in the city admiring the workmanship of the carved stone buildings then turned her attention back to the peoples.

"Liberation day? What's that mean?"

"Schools closed and no mail."

Sid laughed at Genie's words and shook her head, "Yes, that. But liberation means to be freed from something. It is the day of freedom. The day we shall be freed."

Iago nodded, wiser, and the group stood and stepped off of Carpet. The man from the ledge approached with a grin. He lifted his hands and the cheers diminuendo into silence.

"I am the shaman of Ziggarock. You have answered the call. You are our liberator."

The two siblings looked between one another with the same unspoken question of who the shaman was referring to.

"Liberator," Aladdin asked carefully.

"The prophesy said, 'she would come upon a flying cloth to free our land from its peril'."

"He, well I have been known to," Aladdin began oblivious to the use of she to identify the liberator.

"Except, the liberator was so much bigger in the prophesy."

The Shaman looked between the two and pointed behind him. A huge rock statue rose into the sky. Carved out of stone was a statue of Sid. Perfectly accurate in every feature of her face and body. Sid stepped back slightly provoked by such an image.

"It's Sid," Aladdin proclaimed with shock.

"So, those weird vision's we saw," Aladdin began.

"Were meant for Sid! Huh. Who knew," Genie said clapping Sid's back. She flinched but gave a small uncomfortable smile.

"Oh yeah! Sid the liberator! Watch out! She'll kick ya in the knee cap!"

Sid growled with a face flushed with indignation and started for Iago rolling with laughter on Genie's shoulder. But the Shaman stopped her and wrapped her in a one arm embrace.

"Yes. Sid, the liberator! Only she can save us."

Sid smiled proudly.

"But the big question is what is she going to save you from," Genie said a big red question mark flashing on his chest.

"An ancient peril that has trapped our people on this mountain for generations."

"Bummer. But you must admit. It's a great view," Genie said as a photographer.

"Only the bravest of our warriors can brave the peril in the jungle and bring us food."

The shaman pointed to three shirtless warrior men that looked very tired with his staff.

"I told you to stop at Falaffleking but no! You wanted to make good time."

Sid looked back to her friends then grabbed the hand of the shaman, "Shaman, we would be more than happy to go and find you food."

The shaman smiled, "Praise to you, liberator."

Sid nodded her head humbly and patted the shaman's hand. The group hopped on Carpe promising a feast when they returned and they flew down to the jungle. Sid's heart was pounding with pride and honor. Never had she been given such a great position of importance. Except for royal vizier but that really didn't require the saving of an entire city. But slowly the full weight of the task she had been given began to weigh on her mind and her stomach twisted nervously.

The trek through the jungle was terribly uncomfortable. The heat was humid and Sid out of a minute took fifty seconds of it picking at the slightly wet strands of her hair. Sweat poured from her body. The more sweat she flung from her slick forehead the more the sweat seemed to grow. The ground was wet and sticky beneath their feet and the leaves tickled their drenched skin. A few times somebody got slapped by the huge leaves of the palms they passed by.

"Sid, could you climb that tree and get that fruit," Al asked wiping sweat from his forehead and pointing to a tall palm where green fruit was growing.

"I'll try," Sid replied and wiped her wet hands on her pants.

It took a few tries and failures as her wet body offered no friction against the bark but she managed it and threw the ripe fruit down to Carpet and Al who caught it and stored it in sacks, or in Carpet's case, herself. Iago waited below mouth open for fruit and Sid plucked an extra-large one and dropped it above Iago and laughed when he choked on it. He spit it out mumbling jerk and Sid just laughed and slid down the bark of the tree, wincing at the scratches the barks made against her skin.

"Alright, knock it off liberator," Al said with a laugh and Sid walked on his left side with a smile on her face.

They didn't have much luck after that and the minds of the explorers had begun to run.

"We…can handle ancient peril. Right Genie," Al asked hopefully.

Genie answered though he looked unsure of how to put it in a gentle way, "Well, guys. If it were everyday peril no sweat," Genie said making air quotes around every day, "But ancient peril…that's a coin toss."

Genie conjured up a golden coin and flipped it into Al's hand. On the coin Genie appeared, "Head's you lose your tail," he said waving his behind at them, "Tails you lose your heads."

Al instinctively touched his neck while Sid grabbed her butt cheeks, "But…I like my butt. I don't want to lose it!"

Aladdin laughed from the look of pure unhappiness on his sister's face and she forced a smile.

"Believe me you Hun; I don't want to see you lose that butt either. But it's a gamble with these ancient perils. They aren't as predictable or as known as others."

Sid blushed and lightly smacked Genie across the shoulder with a frown and Genie smirked.

"Okay. But we made a promise. We have to get the city food," Sid said walking forward.

"Your right, liberator. Maybe there's some up ahead," Aladdin replied and the two treaded forward.

"Hey! Would you look what I found! Taboo root. Makes for a zesty snack," Genie declared holding up what looked like a radish.

Iago swooped in and clamped his beak around it but spit it out after a few seconds, the only thing in his mouth a spice haze. Genie leaned against a branch smirking and very pleased with himself.

"Ugh! There's nothing edible here! This foraging stuff is for the-

"Birds," Genie cut in his head a giant bird head.

"You are so droll."

The company walked on the only sound the creatures of the jungle. They had had no such luck so far but Sid was climbing the trees above them looking for fruit that might have been growing higher up so their pace had slowed.

"Look, any stooge knows that food comes from the market place," Iago squawked.

Aladdin chuckled, "And the only peril there is Omar's prices."

Genie appeared beside Al wearing a big nose mustached glasses and said, "Leave the comedy to the professionals okay Al?"

A branched cracked above them and all of them jumped.

"What was that?"

Another few cracked and Sid was on the floor of the jungle a few broken twigs scattered around her and leaves stuck in her hair.

"You okay," AL asked moving to help her up.

"Sorry. I slipped," Sid muttered with a laugh. She held up a big pile of fruit with a smile and carefully stood up.

"But the fruit made it unharmed."

Genie and Al smiled and Genie poofed himself into grocery store clothing and made a cart appear. He took the fruit from Sid and placed it in the cart as well as picked some more fruit from the nearby trees.

"Stock up on liberation day items with jungle fresh produce on isle nine."

Carpet pushed the cart forward through the jungle and when they were finished they had constructed a mound of fresh fruit. Sid had climbed another tree but was laying belly first with her legs wrapped around the trunk and an arm hanging over the edge on a lower branch visual to everyone. Aladdin was off to the side trying to find even more food nearby and Iago was attempting to sneak a bit of fruit for himself. Genie smacked him lightly on the head and shooed him away.

"Uh, uh, uh, not until those hungry Ziggarockians eat!"

"I'm on the verge of starvation if anybody cares. I've got one claw in the grave here!"

"Are you puking violently," Sid asked lazily from her branch.

"I feel it coming on!"

"Are you skin and bone?"

"Nearly!"

"Is your crap all runny?"

"Now, that's just nasty…"

"Until that happens shut your beak Iago! I'm tired of hearing you."

"Well, I'm tired of being ignored! What does it take to get people's attention around here? AHHH!"

That got everyone's attention. Sid Sat straight on the trunk and her mouth went from moist to desert in a fraction of a second. A strangled yelp rose from her throat as she pointed to the thing that had knocked down the tree.

"Oooh, noooo….."

"Al," Genie yelled alarm.

In front of them stood a red Tyrannosaurus Rex. Sid was freaking out. Dinosaurs were cool in her time and people always said that they wished they could see a real live dinosaur. But this was one she never wanted to meet. It's feet were the size of buses, it's claws were giant meat hooks, it's arms were small but it was tall enough to challenge skyscrapers. It's scales were a glinting red, it's eyes were a blazing yellow and it's pupils were black slits. It's jaws were huge and looked to have the power to snap iron with a single bite. It's teeth were like rounded glinting swords and it's roar was hart clenching and blood curdling.

Genie's eyes popped from their socket and he muttered legitimately scared, "Guess this pretty much clears up that ancient peril mystery. RUN!"

Genie grabbed Sid from the tree and placed her on the ground where she sprinted off ahead of everyone. The T-Rex trampled the land they had been standing a minute before and the size of the creature became apparent when it's foot headed towards them in one step.

"What is that," Al shouted.

"Big," Genie said.

"Yeah, that! And a freakin' DINOSAUR!"

"A what," Genie and Al asked simultaneously?

"A DINOSUAR! A Tyranasoarous Rex if you want to get technical! How the-how the HELL is a DINOSAUR HERE! They're supposed to be extinct!"

"Well, obviously your sources are unreliable," Genie scoffed.

"How do you know this," Al asked confused.

"I'll tell you after we escape it!"

The three ran but was called back by Iago who was being caught by Carpet as he flew faint through the air. The beast attempted to smack them in the air with his tail but Genie appeared as a referee and blew his whistle.

"Penalty! Illegal use of-tail."

Sid watched with a frightened grimace as Genie was flung into the trunk of the tree by the beast. Aladdin and Sid rushed forward to Genie. The beast trudged off to go and do whatever it wanted. Sid was pale in the face, in a cold sweat, and muttering to herself. Aladdin watched extremely disturbed by his sister's behavior. Sid was careful but it took a lot to truly scare her. And she was scared. This beast was something known to her world so it was bringing back memories and fears and old behaviors and a fear imbedded in her DNA from being born into that world was making her act in a way she wouldn't have acted in any other scenario.

"This is bad. This is very, very, very, very bad!"

"Genie," Al asked as he attempted to pull him from the stump.

"Don't look at me. I'm stumped."

Aladdin flew back once Genie was freed and Genie winced apologetically. The group looked up as the creature walked back to them and they quickly boarded Carpet.

"Step on it ruggster," Genie yelled.

"Before it steps on us," Sid added with a voice shaking with fear.

Carpet flew off avoiding the clamp of the dinosaur's jaws and they flew back to the city. Sid sighed with heavy relief but her fear didn't leave her. Aladdin wrapped her in a hug and she looked back eyes wide and skin clammy.

"Are you okay?"

Sid looked up miserably and hung her head with shame. She was never scared and yet this scared her. She had done some crazy things other people would have never even thought about attempting but it was a dinosaur that finally caved her bravery in.

"No Aladdin…I'm really scared…"

Al patted her back and sighed. Back at the city the three hopped off of carpet and faced the shaman.

"Well liberator? Mission accomplished?"

Before Sid could answer Iago cut in, "Well, maybe you didn't notice but you've got a king sized beast up against a normal sized liberator."

"The liberator must triumph," the shaman stated simply.

"Pinch me I'm near greatness," Iago said with a face palm.

Aladdin turned to his sister and whispered, "Let me take care of this, Sid. I'll make a plan that makes you look like a hero and you won't have to go near that thing."

Aladdin gave his sister a small smile but Sid felt even more shame. She didn't want to be seen as a scared little kid. She was the White Phantom of Agrabah! Vizier to the Sultan! Older Sister of Aladdin! Master of the Genie, used to be, and the liberator! She didn't get scared! If anything she scared everything else! But…her fear got the better of her and kept her silent as she watched Aladdin walk to the shaman.

"Sid can do it! She has confided with me her master plan! We'll, uh, turn things around. Instead of you being trapped up here. We'll trap the beast down there."

"Oh, sure. How," Iago asked ripping out his feathers.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Genie said, "Mountain. Peril. And BOOM!"

The model of the mountain exploded and crumbled onto Iago.

Sid rushed forward and Al and the shaman gave her full attention. But she didn't know what to say. Aladdin's plan was…alright. And she didn't have any other ideas at the moment and she was scared shitless. So she smiled and said, "The plan is…full proof."

"Well said oh great one," The shaman said with a bow of his head.

Sid smiled but turned away feeling guilty now that she was posing as a liberator but was doing nothing to help free them except cower in a corner.

"Well that a stupid-wait. Do we get food after?"

"Once mister fang is trapped there will be food for everyone!"

"I'm in!"

Sid shyly tapped her brother's shoulder and he turned to her with a smile.

"Al I…"

"You can thank me later Sis. After we make you a hero."

She looked down sadly and Al noticed and patted her shoulder, "Sid, there's nothing wrong with being afraid."

He walked off with Genie and Sid shook her head, "It is when you let it control you."

Carpet wrapped her in a hug and she patted her tassels but remained glum. The group traveled down to the base of Ziggarock. Sid watched from the high ledge of the mountain as Carpet dug the target x into the damp soil. She waved her tassels and Genie gave a thumbs ups back. Genie and Iago set up the biggest amount of bombs and nuclear weapons she had ever seen in one place. They flew up to them and Al asked if everything was set.

"Let's roll the rocks! Come on! Ka-blam! Come on," Genie continued to make explosion sounds and Al and Sid rolled their eyes, "Were cool."

He lifted the fuse box handle about to push down until Aladdin stopped him.

"First we got to draw the beast into the trap."

"I'll do it," Sid offered.

"Quit joking around, Sid. We need bait."

Sid sunk back even more sad and watched sadly as their plan unfolded.

"My mother would be so proud to see me now. Hey look, I'm the bait ma," Iago complained.

Genie as a hamburger behind him muttered, "How do you think I feel?"

The dinosaur came soon and Sid and Al watched as Genie and Iago ran. When the beast was on the target he set off the explosives and the mountain crumbled down onto it. It was quiet and it seemed the beast had died under the avalanche of rocks.

"I think we did it," Al said.

Then the ledge began to give out and the group ran quickly off of the ledge and onto Carpet. On the mountain Genie nodded.

"It worked."

The people cheered and the shaman hugged Sid, "Oh liberator! You have triumphed!"

The people lifted Sid up and she just smiled politely but sadly at the same time.

"Thank you Ziggarock," Iago shouted.

"We bested the peril," Genie said.

"And made Sid look like a hero! Not bad."

Sid hung her head even lower. That night a great celebration was thrown. A feast was set upon tables, the peoples dance and sang and laughed. Aladdin, Genie, Sid, and Iago were seated at the table of the Shaman. They had dressed Sid in a cloak of red and a hat similar to the shamans, her long hair was pinned up in a strange bun. Aladdin and Genie were engaging in a manly exchange of, 'oh yeah! Did you see that! Give me some!' Iago was stuffing his mouth with food. Sid was sitting solemnly by herself with the shaman behind her.

"Citizens of Ziggarock! All hail Sid! Our liberator!"

Sid waved politely eyes darting back and forth in discomfort. Her cloak was drawn up covering half her face and her body was hunched.

Genie appeared behind her and said, "A big hand for the girl folks!"

He conducted the loud cheers of her name from the people and Sid just sat motionless.

"This hero gig is pretty good huh," Iago asked Sid who was seated in front of a plate piled high with food but remained untouched.

"I don't see you liberating villages. I see you freeing entire city states. Are you going to eat that?"

Sid shook her head heavily. Iago tore into her food and Sid gazed guiltily at the shaman as he said, "As the prophesy promised, the jungle is ours again."

Sid sighed and relieved herself of the clothing and let her hair down and shuffled off to be alone. But only a few minutes after the city were terrorized. The great peril surfaced again roaring angrily. People scattered and screamed and Aladdin and Genie gazed up at it dumbfounded.

"Our landslide didn't trap it?!"

"No! But it did provide easy access to the village," Iago shouted.

Carpet flew in front of them and pointed out the dinosaur about to rip them apart with its teeth and they hopped out of the way.

"Look out! Genie!"

The creature tore through the table roaring angrily and Aladdin and Genie took cover behind the statue of Sid.

"All we did was make it mad!"

"I think mad is all it does! Well, mad and hungry," Genie said as the beast tore in food ravenously.

The creature turned and its tail smashed through the statue. Genie and Aladdin leaped out of the way of the falling rock. All the disruption caught Sid's attention who was sitting on a ledge sulking when she saw the dinosaur. Her heart filled with rage and her earlier fear was pushed into the back of her mind. She got up and ran back to the village. When she had found the beast she gasped as she found a terrifying scene. Her brother unconscious on the ground with the iron jaws of the dinosaurs lowering to chomp him. Sid bounded from her position and grabbed the beast's mighty tail. The beast roared in outrage and swung his tail. Sid held on for dear life whiplash leaving her head dizzy. But she knew that this was a life or death situation so she did her best to focus.

"Sid no!"

As the tail swished she grabbed a bunch of bananas. Then she carefully but as quickly as she could, climbed the back of the bucking reptile until she was kneeling on his head.

She squished the bananas into the t-rex's eyes and it roared and bucked. Sid moving fast slid down the back of the creature hitting the ground with a painful thump. But she got up anyway despite the pain and picked up the nearest fruit. She hurled the coconuts at it to anger it further then ran leading it to a cliff. Her foot touched the edge and a few rocks fell. Her vision went a little hazy at the very long fall below but she was confident. She was the Liberator. She had to believe it if she wanted to win.

The dino charged and she jumped away but the weight of the creature was too much for the ledge to handle and it crumbled. With Sid on it. Sid clawed at the edge but the stone continued to crumble and gravity claimed her and she fell. Her scream echoed off of the mountain as she sailed towards the ground. Aladdin sprinted to the side of the cliff and stared disbelievingly out to the jungle.

"Sid!"

He was met with only silence.

"Where is our liberator," the shaman asked shakily.

"She's gone," Aladdin replied voice filled with tears.

"I told her to stay back but she doesn't listen to me. Didn't listen…"

Genie who had recovered from his blow stood somberly and lifted the stone off of Carpet. Carpet was shaking her head crying silently.

"I know fly girl. There was nothing we could do," the two hugged a tear fell down Genie's cheek.

"I do not understand. This was not in The Prophesy," the shaman said.

A strangled cry reached their ears and everyone peered over the cliff to see Sid. Hanging into the mountain by a few rocks. Carpet swooped down and caught her and brought her back to the top. Iago flew and landed on her shoulder and hugged her cheek.

"Sid, you're okay… AND YOU'RE LUCKY TO YOU STUPID, STUPID GIRL!"

Sid hopped up leaving Iago in the air and hugged her brother tightly.

"You didn't need us to make you a hero! You've always been a hero."

Sid smiled and shrugged, "well, you know. I guess I just needed to see you in trouble to get my courage up."

Genie wrapped her in a bone crushing hug and Sid let out a choked laugh and patted his arms.

"I'm happy to see you Genie!"

Genie put her down and draped an arm around her shoulder, "Here she is! SID THE LIBERATOR!"

Genie lifted her onto his shoulders and Sid smiled and waved at the crowd. The people's cheers were like music to her ears. Yeah, her life there may not have started great but after being able to help people and receive praise Sid suddenly felt like the luckiest girl in the world.


	12. My Fair Aladdin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin; the musical, the TV series, movie, or original story. I only own Sid and any other characters I create for this story.**

I looked over my reflection critically in my vanity. I was wearing only my best dress and my most precious jewelry decked out my entire body. Today was very important, a meeting of very high class business traders and their wives. Nobles basically. It was bound to be a very formal meeting. Genie was not attending. No matter how much I loved him as a friend and comedian he didn't fit within the atmosphere of majestic nobles. I wished I could have avoided it but I was the Grand Vizier and as such I couldn't afford to miss this lunch. With a small smile at how elegant and mature I looked in my mirror I walked down to lunch. It seemed my timing was a bit off since all the nobles had arrived and they were conversation.

"Ah! There she is! This is Sidney my most trusted advisor!"

I curtsied politely and gave my most charming grin. The ladies nodded and the men tipped their heads in respect. The man at the Sultan's right insisted on kissing my hand which I found uncomfortable but wasn't about to work up the gall to tell him so. I sat down at the Sultans side and listened to the conversation continue.

"All art is a revolt against man's fate." The man stated with a smile provoking debate.

"Perhaps. Although I adore art I prefer nature." Jasmine said.

"Ah, but nature itself is art. Unknown to thee."

I glanced over at Al who looked like he was drowning with confusion.

"The nature of art is to conceal art," Iago said eliciting laughs and murmurs from the guest.

"I believe that there is no definite nature of art. If there is it is the nature of human emotion. Art is but a tool, a gateway into the human mind and emotion."

I smiled as the guest clapped with admiration. I glanced over at Al and he looked back like I was from a different planet to him.

"Who am I to carry on? Amongst such an understanding artist I have no room to talk. I am no artist but a humble businessman."

I smiled but cast Aladdin a sweet glance and a smile. It'll be over soon, I mouthed to him across the table. He nodded but he still looked unhappy.

"Ah, but then the business of Agrabah is business!"

I shook my head at the turkey's faking's but the guest laughed.

"That's right Daru, its merchants such as yourself that has made Agrabah so prosperous," Jasmine pointed out.

Aladdin looked positively sour.

"My sister Sid and I are adventurers you know!"

The merchant Daru glanced at me and looked actually interested.

"Do tell."

"Just the other week we fought a giant dancing rhinoceros!"

I nodded in agreement with a smile on my face.

"Fascinating," The merchant drawled in a bored tone, "Whatever did you do?"

"It was him or us!"

Aladdin hopped to his feet his eyes blazing. He took up a spoon into his hand and ranted passionately about a battle as he leaped across the table and spun between the guests. Jasmine and I giggled but the Sultan did not look happy. It only went downhill when Aladdin knocked over a lamp and the table caught fire. We scrambled to put it out and when it did Aladdin looked positively sheepish.

"Oh, gee…Sorry about that."

"I'm sure the world is a safer place thank to _your _heroics."

Aladdin scrunched his shoulders as his entire face burned a deep red in embarrassment. Aladdin fled the scene soon after. The dinner did end after that since there was no more dinner left to speak of. I quickly headed up to my room and changed into my pedestrian clothes and ran after Al. I walked through the market until sunset and I came to my last stop on the search. Al was sitting in our old house. His head was hung and his back bent. His whole being soaked with embarrassment. I sighed and scraped my lips between my teeth and sat beside him. I patted his back gently and smiled as O leaned my head against his.

"It's not that bad Al. It could have been worse."

Al sat up and stared at me solemnly, "What could I have done to make that any worse."

I shrugged, "I dunno, you could have fallen on top of one of their wives."

I laughed a little and Al smiled but it quickly left. I patted his hand and leaned against him comfortingly. Genie's lamp, which I had brought with me, warmed and blue silvery smoke appeared with Genie following after. He was in a good mood, although he's usually always in a cheery mood so it didn't shock me.

"Howdy kids! Oh, you wouldn't believe where I've been! I was at a little bistro in the Jurassic era right before the aliens left the earth!"

My eyes widened. The aliens did come! Holy cow, my dad's suspicions were right! Huh. Genie stopped when his eyes landed on Al. His mood dampened and his face grew concerned.

"Hello. Hey, why the long face. Things can't be that bad."

Genie's jaw fell until his face was about a foot long. It looked really strange. I answered with a very pitying tone.

"Aladdin accidently set the lunch table on fire at the lunch meeting telling a story of our adventures."

Genie pulled his face back together and his face almost looked horrified with pity.

"What! In front of the sultan and all those big shots! How humiliating, how embarrassing, how-

I cleared my throat softly and Genie looked sheepish and guilty and rubbed his neck with a cover.

"Eh, uh, like I said. Not that bad."

Al looked more miserable than ever. Al looked up at me and looked absolutely ashamed.

"You and Jasmine must think I'm an oaf."

"Al-

"No! You and Jasmine are so cultured! And I'm so common, so vulgar, so unsophisticated."

"Now Al, that's not-

"Philistine. You left out philistine," Iago said sitting on the pillow next to Al's head.

I gave the bird a tired annoyed glare.

"Why can't I be more cultured? Like you and Daru," Al asked me.

I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off yet again.

"Well, this is your lucky day kid! I can teach you culture!"

Aladdin seemed to be hoping that I'd teach him and the suggestion of Iago teaching culture was far from what he had in mind.

"You?"

"Piece of cake!"

"Art, literature, education. DON"T NEED EM! Because I've got the shortcut."

I glared at the bird with a bad feeling in my stomach, "Short cut?"

"Two simple rules. One, never get your hair must. Two, quote things."

Al ran his fingers through his curly mop of black curls and sighed, "But my hair's always a mess!"

"That's because you're always running around," Iago explained landing on Al's head messing his hair up more, "A cultured man always has someone else run around for him."

Genie and I glanced at one another and both of us looked unsatisfied.

"Okay…but what was that about quoting things. I don't know any quotes."

"Al," I mumbled in a strict tone.

"No sweat. All you need is this," Iago pulled a scroll from under a pillow and dropped it into Al's lap, "The Scroll of Witty Quotations! The secret to be witty is to quote witty people."

All took the scroll and looked them over, "But I don't understand what any of these quotes mean!"

"Don't worry about it. The less people understand the more they're impressed."

Aladdin looked over the scroll and smiled. I frowned.

"Just memorize that scroll and the world is your oyster!"

"ALRIGHT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Every eye was on me as I snatched the scroll and looked it over. It actually had a lot of very good quotes. I looked at Al and put my best endower of wisdom face on.

"Al, you can't become cultured in a day! You can't do it! Being cultured has to do with being educated. This is very nice, Iago. Very good quotes. But, if you don't what the quotes you're using means it makes you look dumber. Because if you don't know what it means then you wouldn't know when to use it! Quotes are just words of wisdom that should be thought of in passing. They hold weight and they usually press a point. They impart wisdom. That's all. Al, I'll be honest with you. I'm not cultured."

Al snorted and frowned at me.

"I mean it! Where I'm from people get educations well until their in their thirties or longer! I'm still a kid on the ladder! Besides, becoming cultured doesn't take a day! It takes time and commitment. Besides, if you ask me being cultured is overrated. Because when you stay up learning knowledge but never leave you don't gain wisdom. I think wisdom is much greater than knowledge in the long run."

"Isn't knowledge and-

"No. They're not. Wisdom is experience! Something gained through living life! Anyone can gain knowledge but wisdom is earned. Al, you have more wisdom I think than anyone who was in that room! That's something to be proud of!"

"But, you're cultured! You know all these things!"

"Al, I was schooled form the age of five until I was twelve. And I read a lot. Reading is the number one way to learn things. Al, I think what you really want is to look cultured. To fit in with those guys, huh?"

Al looked away and bit his lip.

"Al, where I come from there was a man named Albert Einstein. He was a philosopher and a scientist and people still call him the smartest man of all time. And he looked crazy! His hair was twice as messy as yours and he dressed in his own style. Al, cultured is just a word. Besides, Jas and I love you for you. No matter what you look like or how much you know. If you really want to learn, I could teach you but it's gonna take a while."

Al looked up at me and he looked unsatisfied.

"Okay."

The next morning I found I was alone at the old place. I had a bad feeling when I couldn't find the damn scroll of witty quotations. I walked back to the palace and as I was strolling into the hall that connected the staircases to the garden archway, Jasmine was storming past.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Aladdin?"

"No, I was camping out at our old place last night. I just got here."

"Well, maybe you can make sense of him because I certainly can't. He's acting so strange!"

Jasmine walked on and I hurried past looking for Al. I found him in the palace gardens surrounded by a dozen of the burly palace guards looking like they had seen something unbelievable.

"What's the hurry," Aladdin asked firmly.

"There is a fire breathing beast in the desert. No doubt it would destroy us all."

I hurried up to the scene at the intriguing announcement but had my mood dampened by the sight of Al with the scroll on the band of his prince clothes and his hair was slicked back. But once Al got excited he bounced around and his hair began to unwind from it strict placement.

"A giant fire breathing beast! Ha, we'd better check it out!"

I practically leaped to Al's side. "Yeah! That's the spirit pretty boy! Let's leave right now!"

"Let's get dangerous!"

I laughed at Genie's Darkwing Duck impression then stepped away leading Al beside me. Al started to follow me until the pesky parrot interrupted.

"Al! Al, the hair!"

Al straightened his hair while protesting, "What, What about the beast?"

"Are you gonna must your hair every time Harouk predicts doom? Say no! Remember, a cultured man has somebody else run around for him. Delegate responsibility."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms as I watched Al continue to pick at his hair and straighten it out. I was tired of looking at this. I told Al what he had to do. If he wanted to learn his lesson the hard way that's his choice.

"Fine, I'll go out and explore the fire breathing beast. Genie. You want to come with?"

"Boy would I! Let's go!"

Genie swept me off and in a poof we were out in the desert. I glanced around the barren sands and thought to myself.

"Genie, why don't you go takes a bird's eye view and I'll stay down here."

"You got it. Here, take this."

Genie tossed me a pilot headset and turned himself into a helicopter and took to the skies. I trekked far off but still behind him making sure to look around for anything that resembled a fire breathing beast. With the headset on I could hear Genie talking as a news reporter might with the echo of the helicopter blades in the background.

"Traffic's pretty light out here in the wasteland. Temperatures will be in the hundreds, KGNA News Time three thirty-seven."

I could hear Genie land so I adjusted the microphone to my mouth for better clarity and spoke carefully into the microphone, "Do you see anything?"

"Nothing over here. Or here, or here, here. But I think we have something over there!"

I pressed he ear closer into the headset out of confusion and listened closely. Something was rumbling close to Genie. Something that clanked and sounded like the loud crackle and hiss of spewing flames was echoing very loudly in the headset.

"You alright there?"

"What the heck was that?!"

"What?! What?! Genie, fill me in here!"

"That's a big centipede!"

"What? Genie, I can't see anything. A little information would be nice!"

I pressed the headset painfully against my temples and listened with confusion at the sound of a police siren and the clanking of what sounded like moving metal.

"Genie!"

Out of nowhere a TV set popped up and I could see a Mechanicles and Genie in the screen. Mechanicles was seated inside another metal contraption while Genie was dressed as a news anchorman on the scene.

"I'm here with Mechanicles the mad inventor. Tell the home viewer what's your latest diabolical scheme?"

"Well," Mechanicles yipped into the camera and I winced, "its starts by getting rid of a certain annoying Genie!"

"Oh, anyone I know."

I hissed as I saw flames cover Genie for a moment and he stood where he had been black and smoking.

"Of course, you know that this means war!"

Genie transformed into Arnold S. from Terminator and I smiled a bit. Genie pulled enough guns, bombs, and weapons to fuel a war and added, "Two can play the giant robot game, Mechanicles."

"Wait," Mechanicles pleading through the screen.

"You give up?"

"No. I was just wondering do you know how to get the ship out from this bottle?"

I yelled warnings into my mic. But Genie couldn't hear me for whatever reason. He foolishly shrunk himself down and flew into the bottle only to find him trapped. I kicked the sand and seethed with frustration. I watched further and gasped when I heard that Mechanicles planned to burn Agrabah into the ground. I had to warn Al! But I had no idea where in the desert I was. Gosh, I found myself in a pickle. Best thing I could do was keeping on walking. Well…I was somewhere. I walked into the canyon and that was when I knew that I was really lost. It was dusk and I should have been at the palace at this time. The desert was soft and quiet and shadows cast sleeping stretches along the sand. It was starting to cool down but I worried that somebody that wasn't so nice would find me and then I would really be in trouble. I had brought no weapons with me. If someone was to corner me I'd have to fight with my fists.

I walked through the canyon with no companion but my silent shadow. Through the canyon about a quarter of a mile in I made the strangest discovery. Where rock should have been for the canyon floor a clear substance stood. I treaded cautiously onto it and felt it with my palm. It took me a few seconds to realize that what I stood on was glass. I looked on over the distance and could see nothing but glass ground. How strange… What could have possibly created this? A loud rumbling filled my ears accompanied with the hissing and cackling of flame. I shouted and ran at the sight of monstrous flames shot at the ground in front of the glass. My heart pounded at the sight of Mechanicles latest mechanical wonder. A giant centipede. As I awed Mechanicles spotted me in the sand and the Centipede headed straight towards me. I bolted running as fast as my legs would run. But Mechanicles merely sent out a rope and I was pulled into the mouth of his beast.

I ended up behind Mechanicles in the driver's room. I glared up at Mechanicles and he grinned back.

"So we meet again my impertinent woman."

"I'm not your woman," I spat as I stood against the metal floor.

"Thank Zeus for that….Stay quiet and I will spare your pathetic life."

I rolled my eyes about to reply when the contraption lurched forward and I fell into the ground.

"Oooh! I found your brother! What luck!"

I stayed pressed against the floor, and I gotta say my boobs were in major pain, as it moved and next thing I know a net full of my brother, sister, and Iago rose into the air.

"Sid?"

I rolled over clutching an arm over my chest and waved with my other arm.

"Hey."

"Where's Genie?"

I looked from Jasmine and pointed to the bottle with the ship in it. From inside I could hear Genie playing pirate but once he noticed the spotlight was on him he quickly said, "Hey Al, uh, he tricked me. Sorry."

Mechanicles stepped closer and I stepped back at the suffocating scents of soaps and perfumes.

"Say, nice hair. Very cultured. How do you keep it from getting must?"

Aladdin glanced down irritably at Iago and Iago retaliated with, "Oh, so it's my fault that you listened to me."

I sat down against the wall to watch seeing that standing was getting a little uncomfortable.

"How nice it is that you dropped by! I hope you don't mind if I catch up on my ironing."

"No, no! Go ahead! In fact, I'll just get some laundry to do while I'm at it. Make it got along faster," I said sarcastically.

"Wonderful!"

I was blown away when a heap of robes were thrust into my arms.

"Careful now! They are extremely delicate."

A basin of water and one of those metal washing doohickeys that looked like folded paper from fans when folded. The water was warm and a bar of soap sat on a platform built into the tub.

"Go on!"

I dropped the robes into the basin and…started washing them. Yeah, why I did this I really don't know. I guess I just didn't care and just said whatever. As I dragged the robes over the metal thing I listened to the conversation.

"While I take care of this I will devoured my latest diabolical plan to impose order on the chaotic world!"

"What would that be," Aladdin asked sparing me a glance.

Mechanicles ironed his robe as he complained, "I hate wrinkles! And lumps and things! Don't you? They're so….EW! They just plain give me the willies!"

"Do you know how glass is made?"

My family all muttered clueless. I sighed. I hated sounded like a know it all, all of the time.

"Glass is made by melting sand. Correct?"

Mechanicles didn't seem to like that I had been the one who answered and yelled back in an ear piercing shriek, "Less talk more WASHING!"

"Sexist freak," I spat and shoved the robe hard into the water making it splash onto my face. Mechanicles laughed while I wiped my face angrily and continued to wash.

"I like glass! So smooth and even. No bumps! NO wrinkles! Oh, imagine if you had a machine that could melt an entire desert into a smooth plain of glass?"

I chose not to answer. Iago however did.

"Let me get this straight. You're going to iron the desert?"

The mechanical monocle of Mechanicles stretched out and Iago, spooked by the sudden surprise, fell from his place on the net.

"Correct!"

"Sure. Yeah. That'll work. Good. Good."

Mechanicles took the wheel and began to move the giant centipede.

"No! I'm still washing!"

"Oh shut your insufferable racket! You're probably doing a substandard job anyway."

The bin disappeared and I glared.

"You know, at least I help people with my talents. You have the genius mind and what do you do with it? Obsess over you germ phobia and world conquest. If anyone is insufferable it's you."

Mechanicles shook his fits and spluttered.

"Quiet I say!"

A giant hand rose from the ground and grabbed me leaving me defenseless. Then a gag was tied to my mouth. I tried to talk through the gag but all that came out was muffled sound.

"That's better. Observe my toy in action!"

Mechanicles drove the machine towards a barren patch of sand and flamed licked it in seconds. The sand turned into a molten blanket that glowed like a red star then before us all the sand cooled and a perfect layer of glass stood where sand had once been. My eyes widened and my family all muttered with awe.

"Gee, I wish that we had one of these things," Iago muttered looking around with a different light.

"I can hardly wait until Daru sees it."

"Daru? Daru tobbleweevil," Aladdin asked stunned.

"The merchant," Jasmine added to make sure.

I gasped but it couldn't be heard through my gag.

"You know him? Nice guy, very cultured, great hair. He's the merchant that sold me the iron to build this thing! Well, he wasn't too thrilled with my plan to destroy Agrabah; but, he made a mint on the deal," Mechanicles exclaimed with a giggle.

"Daru got rich selling out Agrabah? Ooh! That jackal," Jasmine yelled furious.

I bit my gag. I should have known that something wasn't right with that slimy merchant! Then again, you can't catch 'em all.

"Yeah, but think about all those jobs he created," Iago reminded, "What? What is it. Did I say something?"

Aladdin spared me a look and he smiled and I nodded and jerked around in my restraints.

"Oh Mechanicles! I was just wondering…how did you get that ship into the bottle?"

"Well I'm so glad you asked!"

"I have been working on this for years! You see, you don't build the ship and put it in. You build the ship into the-

Mechanicles was gullible enough to lift the cork and Genie bulleted out.

"Nice going Al!"

Mechanicles was fuming at his own naiveté, "I cannot believe I fell for the old how I got the ship into the bottle trick!"

"Get him!"

Aladdin, Jasmine, and genie holding a net started for Mechanicles but he smiled and pulled a leaver and all of us were ejected from the centipede. I was thrown really and if it hadn't been for Genie catching me I probably would have died on impact of the fall. We were all safe and sound in the end and on Carpet. Below we could see the metal beast clambering across the desert heading straight for Agrabah.

Carpet set us down on the very last edge of the Canyon looking towards Agrabah and Jasmine watched on. A scowl poisoning her usually beautiful face.

"I swear if it's the last thing I do. Daru will pay for betraying his people."

"I can't believe I looked up to the guy! I though he was so cultured!"

I could have said I told you so but I decided against it. It wasn't the appropriate time nor was it the instant where gloating was acceptable in my opinion.

"Oh, it's alright Aladdin," Jasmine comforted, "we were all taken in."

"I didn't even suspect he had a hand in this at all."

"Yeah. He had even less charm than Aladdin until I gave him the scrolls and taught him the hair thing."

We all glared daggers.

"What?! Is it my fault that you people are so gullible?!"

Aladdin grabbed the turkey tightly and all but shouted.

"I'm through with listen to your advice! From now on, I'm doing things my way!"

"Rock on, brother!"

Aladdin smiled at me and I grinned back.

"Okay. Aladdin, Sid, why don't you go to Agrabah to warn everybody. We'll stay here to deal with the Centipede."

"There's no time for that! We'll just have to deal with this ourselves," I said.

"Maybe we can trap it in the canyon," Aladdin pondered as we watched the metal death trap crawl across the sand.

Minutes later we had planted boulders at the top of a slanting ledge waiting for the Centipede to walk by.

"A few boulders ought to put a dent into Mechanicles's plan."

As the metal Centipede crossed the canyon we pushed the boulders until they plummeted to the ground and crushed the metal abomination. When it was done the machine was no more.

"It worked!"

Genie acted as a referee declaring Al the winner and I smiled. But something didn't seem right. It seemed too easy. And I was right. All the broken parts woke to life and acted as individual machines all set on still turning the desert to glass.

"Genie…"

"Right. On it, Sid."

Genie went running at one of them with as a wrench but tripped and wedged himself into the chimney hole and the thing blew from pressure launching Genie into the air. When he came back down he apologized and made a fashion joke at the bit of metal stuck around his hips.

"Sorry? Genie, you figured out how to stop the machines from hell!"

I grabbed a good size boulder and held it up.

"Come on guys. Let's stuff up those pipes!"

We all pitched in dropping stones into the chimney holes and one by one each of the centipede's parts exploded and was no more. We all cheered until Jasmine pointed out something very important.

"Guys. I don't mean to sound pessimistic but…where's Mechanicles?"

From the rubble the head of the centipede with bat wings flew over our heads. And Mechanicles pointed the fire nozzle right at us. But Iago dropped a stone that had taken him ten minutes to fly up and the thing hit the ground like a rock in water. Then it shot up into the air by its own fire nozzle and we watched him fly off smiling. Well, it ended happily. Daru was sentenced to pick up the iron he had sold. We stopped by for a visit the day after and Daru looked awful. Raoul was pushing him and he was whining but to cowardly to rebel.

"Daru's working faster than I thought he would, "Jasmine observed.

"Mhmm, but he's still on this square of the canyon."

"Yeah, at this rate he'll be finished in…oh. I don't know. Ten…fifteen years maybe."

We all laughed softly as we watched Daru slave away picking up the iron he had greedily sold.


	13. Some Enchanted Genie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin: movie, musical, or TV series. I only own Sid and any other characters I create for this story.**

In the silky shadows stretched along the desert, two thieves rode across the dunes. One stopped and the other followed. The first halting man laughed manically and reached into the band of his pants.

"How's that for stealth Haroud, snatched it right from under The Phantom's nose!"

The man known as Abis Mal held up a golden lamp like a trophy with a grin that could make milk curdle. Haroud rolled his eyes and replied blandly, "A most nimble feat sir. And to think, she and Aladdin would still be sleeping had you not stepped on the girl's hair."

Haroud gestured onto the shadowed dunes where a whistle of a locomotive followed steam chugging echoed and a blinking red light could be seen following each whistle. Abis Mal leaned on his horse and peered across the sand to see and frowned back to his right hand man.

"Nggg, you're just jealous because I get to have wishes!"

Abis Mal smiled greasily then kicked his horse into a full gallop. Haroud sat motionless for a second then followed. Shortly behind them Aladdin and Sid were pumping the lever on a train track railing board. Genie was the train track board. His arms and head remained and he was diligently shooting out magic in front of him making the tracks appear right before they would cross over them.

Genie's face was tight and he mumbled, "When will Abis Mal get a clue! I'm a free genie! I don't do wishes anymore! Nerve of that guy! Stealing my lamp!"

"Yeah, and he stepped on Sid's hair," Al added and Sid patted her head in memory of the fresh pain in her scalp.

Genie glanced back and then shouted, "Lamp stealer! Hair abuser! When I get my mitts on him, POW!"

Sid glanced back and screamed at the sight that Genie hadn't created more tracks, "Genie, the tracks!"

The three of them rolled off of a cliff and Genie cursed as they fell to the ground. Coughs were made and the three stood and brushed themselves off. They quickly chased after Abis Mal but it was clear after a minute that they had lost his trail.

"That's great…Okay, I say we split up. That way we can cover more ground."

"Alright, sounds like a good plan to me," Al replied.

Al and Genie stuck together and Sid went on her own way. The boys took the right side of Agrabah and she took the left which the river leading to the ocean sat. She had probably searched every part of the left side excepting the river bank by the time the sun rose and hung in the sky. So she followed the running water in the hopes of finding Abis Mal. To her great dismay she had no luck in her search. But, sometimes people find other things much more wonderful thing than the thing they were looking for in the first place. Sid on her way passed by a pitiful excuse for a house set up on a very tiny canopied raft floating on the bank of the river. A little girl was sitting on it all alone but holding a beautiful purple bottle made of fine crystal.

The poor little thing looked so alone. Sid felt that one small detour couldn't hurt. For all she knew, Aladdin and Genie had found his lamp already. She watched the girl more closely as she looked over the bottle. Sid wondered where she could have gotten it from; it looked to be very valuable and Sid thought that the girl could have gotten some good money out of it. Sid observed the scene and assumed that the girl was orphaned and homeless. The raft she was using was barely suitable for a house and there was no food in sight to speak of. Sid watched a bit more noting the hollow of the girls cheeks and the rough oil of her skin and hair but the youthfulness of her face before readying herself to appear.

Before she could step out the girl lifted the cork off of the bottle and green smoke busted forth from the bottle like a volcano. The smoke smelled of exotic perfumes and a familiar scent of magic. Sid couldn't help but grin at the chances. The girl had found herself a genie. Sid stepped out a bit more from behind the cloth she had been standing behind to see. Another genie! How cool! Sid watched with a grin as a figure emerged from the fog and grinned when she saw that the genie was female.

"Ooh, what year is this?"

The little girl jumped back as a loaded pack mule emerged with the genie dressed up as a gold miner sat on its back in a puff of green smoke, "Tell me I didn't miss the gold rush of forty nine!"

Another green puff of smoke and there was a self-playing piano playing a cancan tune with the genie on top kicking her legs with a purple laced frill dress, "ooh, I just love to cancan!"

The little girl leaned forward and held up a finger as she stated in a questioning manner, "You're a genie."

Another puff of green smoke and the genie herself floated down to her master's level and replied, "two-thousand years in that bottle, I better is a genie. Two thousand years! Oh! I must look a mess!"

All Sid could think was that she looked positively gorgeous! Her hair was incredibly volumized and silky black, her skin a glowing green, her eyes a strange gold, her face delicately sculpted, her body was a supermodels dream body, and she had a good sense of humor. Sid could hardly believe that the genie herself would call her a mess. The genie began to apply a powder that produced a puff of smoke, a dryer hairspray and a brush popped out of the smoke, then power tools, and to finish it off a bomb. At the end the genie stood putting on lipstick in a hand held mirror smiling at her reflection.

"There much better! I am glad to see your face; there is no life in the bottle!"

The genie grabbed her bottle and hit her hand at the bottom and out popped two huge gold hooped earrings which she slipped into her long pointed ears. Sid was grinning ear to ear at the scene seeing it brought so many memories of her and Genie's first encounter. The little girl looked so bamboozled by the magic and humor of the genie and Sid couldn't blame her. Meanwhile the genie seemed just like her Genie, fun, spontaneous, but not as bragging it seemed.

"Ready! Take me to the nearest Kasbah," the genie chirped happily as she grabbed the little girls hand and walked in a circle ending in an excited twirl.

"Oh, I almost forgot," the genies pink top and green pants melted away into a purple Victorian gown with a crown atop her head and a scepter in her hand, "the formalities."

The genie's clothes melted away again and instead she grew two extra heads and each one asked, "How many heads do you see?"

"Three," the girl replied shyly.

"That's-

"How many-

"Wishes you get!"

"Not one!"

"Not two!"

"Three! You're not the murdering type are ya? You know: rubbing someone out, mowing them down, making 'em croak."

The genie said these things as she made a giant pencil eraser turn her into dust, then poofing herself into a mower that then ran over those shavings, and finally into a frog that croaked.

The girl shrugged as if she knew she was the last person to do such things, "Well, No."

"Good because I can't kill anybody, so don't ask. Hang onto this," the genie said handing her the bottle, "If you ever need me all you have to do is rub. Now, any questions?"

"What's your name?"

Sid smiled at the sweet innocence of the girl holding the bottle. Sid was glad she found it.

"Personal…well, I like that in a master. I'm Eden."

Eden leaned down and shook the girls hand, "Pleasure to meet you master."

"My friends call me Dhandi."

Eden floated back up to full height and looked down onto Dhandi, "So, Dhandi. Any wishes you're itching to make? Dress weaved of gold? Treasure of a thousand kings?"

Sid hardly believed that that was what a little girl like Dhandi would wish for in her condition.

"How about…something to eat. A little sandwich."

Dhandi gestured with her hands a size of a sandwich and Sid smiled fondly. Eden clapped her hands over Dhandi and exclaimed, "Dhandi, please! Phenomenal cosmic powers! So think big kid!"

Eden shrugged and Dhandi stuck a finger on her lip in thought and finally decided on an answer.

"A really big sandwich!"

Eden looked down on her and looked up with a small sigh, "I'll have to bend the rules just this once. Kid repeat after me; I wish to never go hungry again for the rest of my life!"

"I wish to never go hungry again for the rest of my life," Dhandi repeated faithfully.

"Sold! Food I can do! I'm the hostess of the hostess! Queen of the kitchen! Princess of the platter! I'm glad we understand each other kid. I know were going to be good friends you and me! Me and you!"

This seemed like a good as time as ever to introduce herself. After all, Genie would probably like to meet her. Probably hasn't seen one of his own kind in millennia! Sid slowly stepped out from behind the cloth and took a few steps towards them.

"Hi!"

They looked up and Sid felt her stomach drop when Eden's face darkened.

"Uh! Uh! Dhandi! Grab the bottle! Back off girl! I'm her master!"

The entire scene became like a police chase as sirens went off and she was surrounded by angry looking armored Eden's.

"Hey! Stop! I don't want the bottle! I just wanted to say hi! I already have a genie!"

Eden remained looking unconvinced.

"You have a genie. The chances of that are…let's see…"

A machine ran next to her and out from it shot a piece of paper. Eden read it over and said, "Not so good."

"I'm telling the truth! I have a genie! Well, he's not really my genie…"

"You have a genie! He's not your genie! Stick to one story!"

"He is my genie just not…_my _genie. He used to be my genie but I set him free. I'd show you his lamp but this dumb thief named Abis Mal stole the lamp and…you get the idea. I just wanted to say hi. You know…it's like…the new genie in the neighborhood."

"Are you Sid, Dhandi asked shyly peering between one of Eden's legs.

"Mhmm."

"She is telling the truth Eden! Princess Sid has a genie!"

Eden looked up at Sid and Sid smiled back and nodded, "You see? Why would I take you from this little sweetheart when I have a genie of my own?"

"To shae…nice to meet you!"

Eden made the police squad disappear and shook her hand and Sid shook it back smiling.

"You scared me there Eden! Whoo! Thought you were going to kill me!"

"You should know that I can't kill anyone."

"Be surprised what you can live through," Sid mumbled.

"So…what's he like?"

"Huh?"

"Your genie! What's he like?"

Sid felt like she was back in school from the way Eden was smiling at her.

"Well, he's very nice. And he's really funny! And he's a really good friend! And-

"There you are!"

The three turned to find Genie standing there looking relieved.

"I found Mal! He's under a bridge about a few yards from here! Come one let's go get the lamp!"

"Genie, wait! There's someone I want you to meet!"

"Who?"

Sid touched a hand on Genie's shoulder and gestured towards Eden, "Genie, this is Eden the Genie of the Bottle. Eden this is my friend Genie."

"Nice to meet you Genie! Your master has told me a lot about you!"

"She has?"

Genie looked at Sid curiously and she defended herself with, "Well, not really just-

"Just that you're really nice, and a good friend, and really funny! And she was about to say something else before you appeared, what was it?"

Sid shook her head, "It was nothing…"

"Oh come on, you can tell me!"

"Seriously it was nothing. Well, looks like you two are busy with wishes so…nice meeting you but me and Genie has a lamp to get back."

Eden looked back and forth between Genie and Sid and a light bulb went off in her head.

"Wait! Could we maybe hang out around eight tonight, if it's okay with Dhandi?"

Dhandi nodded her head.

"Great! I'd love to get to know you guys better!"

Sid and Genie looked at one another and shrugged, "Sure I guess," Sid said.

"Perfect, see you then!"

Eden watched as the two walked away and she broke out in girlish giggles.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh Dhandi don't you see! It's a human and a Genie! Oh and even more sweet, a human master that set free her genie out of selflessness and her genie stayed out of true friendship! Ooh! It's like something out of a fairytale!"

"Huh?"

"It so romantic. Oh, Dhandi I have never seen something so touching and cute," Eden squealed as she poofed into pajamas and her hair went up into two pigtails and she hugged a pillow.

"Wait, you think they're…together?"

"Didn't you see them? It's perfect! And it's obvious that Sid likes Genie so Genie must like Sid, right?"

"I guess but…they looked like just friends to me…"

Eden stopped and tapped her lips thoughtfully, "Your right, aren't you. But they seem to get along so well… Maybe… That's it! They just haven't gotten together yet! They haven't realized their feelings."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to play cupid!"

Eden poofed into a cupid costume with a really big bow and arrow.

"But…what if they don't like each other like that?"

"If they don't I'll know and I'll stop trying but till then I have my duty as a genie to help another genie be happy! Dhandi! It would be a crime to let that genie go blind to what's bluntly obvious!"

Dhandi giggled and shook her head, "How do you know if a genie doesn't like someone?"

"When music fills the air, and hills of flowers bloom overnight, and flying pigs play croquet with the stars! That's what happens when genie's fall in love."

"You're going to make Genie fall in love?"

"No, I'm going to make him realize his love, sweetie."

Dhandi thought for a second then smiled and shrugged, "Okay."

Meanwhile, Sid and Genie were under the bridge that Abis Mal was supposed to be under but wasn't.

"I thought you said he was here?"

Genie rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully, "He was. Just a minute ago! I'm sure I felt him rub over here…"

"Oh well, let's head back for Al to give him an update. I'm sure he'll rub again. The stupid dolt never learns."

Genie chuckled and grabbed her hand so they could poof to Al together. Once there Sid began to tell Al about Eden and they're meeting at eight.

"Wow, another genie! What are the chances?"

"Probably really slim. Anyway, what do you think I should wear?"

"Wear?"

"Yeah, when we meet her."

"Since when are you concerned about appearance when meeting someone casually?"

"It's a girl thing Al. You've got to look you best when meeting up with them. What do you think Genie?"

"I don't know. You look good in anything you wear."

"You're just saying that to make me blush," Sid said with a smile and Al rolled his eyes.

"I got to get to the palace to get ready."

"Don't bother I'll poof you there."

"Okay guys, I'll chill out and look for Abis Mal some more."

"Okay."

The two poofed away and Al chuckled to himself. When would those two get together? The affection between the two was so obvious! Al just wanted to push the two's heads together their affections were so obvious. Al thinking on this walked off to go and look for Mal some more. In the palace Sid was examining herself in a mirror and looking between two dressed. Both she really liked but was trying to decide which looked better for the occasion. Finally she decided on her usual princess attire and curled her hair using the curling iron Genie had poofed up for her a few weeks back and dressed herself in jewelry. It had already been late when they entered the palace it was about seven thirty after dressing. Sid walked out of her room and right into Eden.

"Oh Eden! Hi! I didn't expect to meet you here."

"I know. I just thought I'd give you a lift. What are you wearing? You don't have to wear all this?"

"I don't."

"No, you can wear anything you want! Here, let me."

Before Sid could protest Eden had already poofed her into an outfit and hairstyle. Sid was sort of annoyed but also sort of grateful when she turned around and looked in her mirror in her room. She was in a midnight blue outfit sprinkled with twinkling diamonds making it look like stars. Her arms were covered in see through silk and between her breasts sat a tear shaped pearl. The band around her pants was silver and silver straps fell from it and fell down to her slippers that were a silver as well. Her hair was put up in a high pony tail and fashioned together with a crescent moon silver pin.

"Eden…it's…beautiful. You really didn't have to-

"It was my pleasure."

Eden poofed herself into a white sundress and a gold crown and grabbed her hand.

"Your Genie's already waiting! Let's go!"

Something about the way Eden said _her _Genie made Sid blush. But in a poof they were there and Sid took a moment to appreciate Genie's dress. He was in his black suit with the red sequins and top hat complete with black dress pants and his red shoes. Sid's heart fluttered at the fact he was wearing that particular suit. She loved that suit over all the others. And was glad he was wearing it.

"You two look beautiful," Genie replied but Sid blushed at the fact he was looking her straight in the eyes when he had spoken those words.

"Thanks."

"So, how about we start the night off with a boat ride?"

Eden smiled and made a gondolier appear with a rower and violin player. Sid shrugged and climbed in. Genie noticing the mood of it took a slower pace climbing in. Eden prepared to get in but stopped.

"Oh! Dhandi's rubbing. I'll be right back!"

She poofed away and the gondolier started. Sid sat a little awkwardly given the circumstance but fixed it by leaning over and skimming her fingers over the dark water.

"A little bit of a scatter brain, isn't she?"

"I guess. But Dhandi is little so it doesn't surprise me."

The two sat in more silence listening to the sound of the violin nervously.

"Okay it's too quiet. How are you doing," Sid asked with a laugh.

Genie smiled and shrugged, "You know me. I'm always good."

"I'm surprised you're not bummed out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's a genie. Aren't you excited that you can talk to another genie after so long?"

Genie's face fell a little and Sid felt that she had struck a sensitive topic for genie. Maybe that was why he hadn't reacted that much to Eden when he had seen.

"I guess I should be."

"I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about this."

"No, no. It's alright. I understand why you would ask that. Remember when I said that I didn't have parents and I lived in a training camp?"

"Mhmm."

"Well, it was like a Spartan school there. You had to get everything yourself and strive to be the best. If you were nice you were treated as weak and beaten up on."

Sid was silent.

"I was lucky. My magic was advance enough that no one would mess with me but I didn't have any friends in that forsaken place. It wasn't a good place. It was a prison and when you got out, if you got out, you knew you'd just be trapped in another prison. I didn't really get to know any other genies so I don't really miss them. So, I guess that's the reason."

Sid had never seen Genie look so sad. It made her heart ache.

"Genie, I had no idea that genie's had it so bad. Do any genies have parents?"

"Yeah, if you're lucky and your parents want you, you learn your magic from them."

"How come genies don't want their children? I would never give up my children if I could help it."

Genie sadly smiled at Sid and sighed, "Genie's live forever. It seems almost like a waste of time to some spending a small amount of time raising a genie only to probably never see them again later."

"Well, wouldn't you visit your parents for sentiment?"

Genie shrugged, "Maybe. But after the first few thousand years you start to forget and put it off until you just don't care because you know that your visit won't make their day. You know."

"That's really sad. I would….I still wish I could see my parents. Every day I wish I could see my parents…"

Sid could feel the tears coming so she bowed her head to stare at the ground to keep them from coming. Sid looked up as Genie's hand hugged hers softly.

"I'm glad. You're a good person, Sid. Do you know that?"

"Yes, but I don't really think about it a lot."

"Yeah, that's what I like about you."

Sid looked up curiously.

"You are always thinking about other people and things before yourself."

"That's nothing special. There's plenty of people who do the same."

"Yeah, but compare the nice people to the bad ones and you realize it's more rare than you think."

"I think that your one of the most caring optimistic person on the planet, Genie. How you could have gone through something so bad only to still be happy and humorous. That's what I like about you."

Genie smiled and Sid smiled back shyly.

"I'm getting a little depressed…"

They both laughed and their grips on their hand became a little tighter. Sid noticed their hands and felt her heart jump a little so instead looked up at the sky.

"The stars are pretty tonight."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. They are."

"Do you know any constellations? I know the big dipper and the northern star," Sid said pointing them out to Genie.

"Hmmm, yep. I see 'em. I know all the Greek constellations…"

Genie pointed out all of the constellations and to see where he was pointing better Sid had scooted closer until they were pressed against each other.

"So, what I miss?"

The two jumped apart as Eden appeared smiling.

"Nothing much we were just talking."

"Anybody hungry? My treat!"

Eden made a table of food appear and all occupants nodded eagerly and scooted to the table. Eden herself was smiling with pleasure when she looked around and saw a border of Roses, Lilies, orchids, Alstroemeria, and blue poppies lining the rivers edges. Aladdin was sleeping at the ocean shore when suddenly a giant fireball landed right next to him and he only just missed it. He watched with astonishment when a pig with wings floated over with a croquet mallet and waved and said, "Just playing through." And the pig hit the ball back into the sky and flew away.

"What was that about," Al exclaimed scratching his head.

The three talked casually for a while about this and that over their meal. Nothing of great detail or interest when Eden suddenly brightened in her chair and giggled excitedly.

"I've got a great idea! Let's go ice skating!"

"Okay. That sounds fun," Sid agreed with a smile.

"I'm up for it," Genie added.

"Great. Let's get going!"

Eden transformed the Gondolier into a chariot and the three took a ride into the sky. Eden made sure to place a light comfortable space suit on Sid to keep her safe in Outer Space.

I thought we were going skating," Sid asked form inside the suit.

"We are," Eden said pointing ahead.

"Wow."

"Would you look at that?"

The three gazed upon Saturn with awe and it seemed like the night was about to take off until Eden once again said Dhandi needed her and disappeared again. Only this time it looked genuine.

"Awfully busy. You'd think she would have told Dhandi to only rub in emergencies," Sid exclaimed suspiciously.

Genie while a bit suspicious himself was more indifferent knowing how demanding masters could be and shrugged, "Well, might as well get our skating legs on."

He grinned and handed a pair of skates to Sid. Sid put them on over the suit that was thin enough for her to do so and ever so carefully slid onto the rings of Saturn.

"Ha-ha! This is amazing!"

Never in her wildest imaginings did she ever think she would go into outer space! Or skate on Saturn's rings! Which she realized was probably a scientific impossibility but she didn't care! She was having a ball! She skated and skated to her hearts content. Sometime during the skating she had skid closer to Genie and the two were skating side by side laughing and slightly nudging one another.

"Quit it."

"You quit it! You're in my lane!"

Genie hip bumped her away but grabbed her hand just in time to pull her back to him. The force of the pull brought her close enough so that their bodies were pressed together and both noticed but tried to play it off. And they danced on Saturn's ring. Nothing complicated for Sid's sake but little turns and skids and figure eights and after a few falls on Sid's part they were both laughing and had almost forgotten Eden completely. But back at the little raft Abis Mal and Haroud were looking for the bottle. They had seen Eden beforehand and were taking this chance while she was away to take it for themselves. Of course, Dhandi being a girl of relative cleverness took advantage of Abis Mal's stupidity and continued to tell him that different objects contained the genie. So Abis Mal was rubbing absurd things believing he would get a genie out of it. Haroud of course was searching for the bottle while Abis Mal continued to embarrass himself.

"Did I say genie of the Colander? I meant Genie of the summer squash."

"MY Genie of the Summer Squash!"

Abis Mal grabbed the squash to rub and it exploded in his hand.

"Haroud, I killed my genie."

Dhandi giggled but was soon stopped by Haroud not so entertaining voice.

"Little Miss, it's now time to end our game and give the whereabouts of the bottle. Or your fate will be the same as that over ripe fruit!" Dhandi shrunk back and could do nothing to stop the men from locking her into a cage and taking the bottle and rubbing. When Eden returned she found the startling sight.

"Oh, Dhandi! It's working! I think that the two are-Huh! Why are you in that cage?"

Abis Mal stood and elbowed his henchmen after a few seconds and Haroud dutifully introduced Mal, "Let me introduce you to Abis Mal, your new master."

Abis Mal held up the bottle with a sickening grin and Eden clamped her hands over her cheeks in dismayed horror. Back on Saturn the two had grown weary of skating and were now just talking and sitting on the rings of Saturn.

"I've never tried shark but I've heard it takes like chicken. Then again I've never liked seafood so…"

"Huh?! Don't like seafood! Are you mad?"

Sid laughed and shook her head, "I don't know. I just don't like the taste of fish. Now crab and lobster I've yet to try but I'm willing because crab and lobster taste different from fish."

"Good. At least we still have some hope for you."

Sid giggled and sat back on her arms.

"Eden's been gone a while. Do you think she bailed?"

Genie shrugged and puckered out a lip to the side, "I don't think so. Eden seems the scatter brain type but not the bail type."

"So, do you think something's wrong?"

"Not sure."

"Okay. Let's go. We can go scold Eden later."

Genie grabbed a hold of Sid's hand and in a poof they were by Al.

"Whoa, you guys gave me a scare."

"Sorry Al," Genie said with a smile.

"So how'd it go?"

"Kept on poofing back and forth and then she just left. I don't know what happened but she just left us on Saturn. It was a little weird. What have you been doing?"

"Just sitting out here. I saw the strangest thing though. A flying pig was playing croquet with a comet."

"What," Sid asked with a dafuq face.

Genie on the other hand felt his heart jumped and he glanced at Sid for just a second then looked away as his mind reeled with hopeful suppositions.

"I saw it I swear. I know it sounds weird but I saw it."

"Yeah, okay Al. Man, I can't get over Eden. That's so weird. I know I don't know her that well but she didn't seem the kind of person to just bail! She hopped back and forth but not bailing. I'm a little worried."

"Don't be. Probably just master things."

Sid looked at Genie for a few seconds then nodded affirmatively.

"All right, if you say so. Hey, we still got a few hours. Let's go get your lamp blue man."

Genie grinned and nodded and the three hopped over to the pier Abis Mal was hiding at. Sid and Al tip toed to the pier and under it they gasped at the sight. Eden stood looking very downtrodden and Abis Mal stood in front of her holding her bottle.

"Can't kill anyone! What kind of a genie are you?!"

"I'm sorry master…"

"Eden," Sid exclaimed disbelievingly.

Eden's head slammed to the side and she gasped in shame and surprise as Sid and Genie.

"Sid! Genie!"

"Eden! I don't understand! So…so this was all a trick!"

"No!"

"Yes," Genie joined in with Sid as they stood around Eden," Just a little carnival to keep us distracted while you planned with the enemy! The kid was a nice touch to. You only let her out when you wanna make chumps of people?!"

"No! No, it's not true!"

Sid glanced at Dhandi and her angle dwindled just the slightest bit.

"For my first wish!"

Everyone looked at Abis Mal who was getting something whispered into his ear by Haroud.

"I want you to imprison Sid's genie….in the farthest deepest…ocean!"

Eden hung her head with shame, "Yes master."

Eden held up her hands with disgust and shot magic onto genie. Sid cried out and tried to grab the safe Genie was locked in but it was too late. He was already flying out of her sight. Sid spun around and glared momentarily at Eden but stopped when she flinched and looked away.

"I'm sorry Sid. It's my entire fault. I-I-I only wanted to-

"It's okay. You had no choice."

Eden smiled at Sid sadly and what Sid returned could barely be called a smile. Al laid a hand on his sister's shoulder comfortingly and she patted it back. Every one cringed as Abis Mal called out, "Oh genie dear. Wish number two coming your way! I wish to be the biggest tough guy ever! A cosmic one! I wanna blow up things and…and possess mega brain energy!"

"Yes. You'll be needing that," Haroud agreed.

"We've got to get that bottle," Aladdin whispered in Sid's ear and she nodded in agreement.

Eden shot out the magic and Aladdin and Sid jumped for Abis Mal only to hit his pants as he grew.

"Uh, uh, uh, to late Aladdin. Hey! I can see our hideout from here!"

Sid and Aladdin could only look up in despair at Abis Mal now cosmically powerful and they powerless to stop him. Sid and Aladdin were forced to jump like ants under a magnifying glass as Abis Mal shot out laser beams from his eyes down at them.

"Not so tough without your genie eh, kiddies?"

Sid and Aladdin only dodged as a response. Of course Abis Mal's stupidity shone through as he burned his own foot.

"Wonderful. Now you can perform at birthday parties."

"I heard that Haroud! I hear all! I can even hear the conversation of distant grazing antelope…boy are they boring."

"Payback time!"

Sid, Aladdin, and Eden all grinned as Genie came flying in like a fireball.

"I am your worst nightmare Abis Mal! I am A BEST FRIEND! Powered by freedom, I fear bullets nor bullies or the likes of you vile nemesis!"

A flag with best friend written on it shone and Sid only grinned wider. Genie poofed over to Eden and whispered, "How do I stop the vile nemesis?"

"Like any all-powerful being. Pull the plug," Eden said with a shrug.

Genie held up a finger and smiled, "I like the way you think Genie woman! We should meet up and swap wish ideas sometime."

Abis Mal glared down at Eden as he growled, "Bad genie!"

Genie took off like a bullet dodging every laser Abis Mal shot until he had climbed to the back of Abis Mal's head and pulled the batteries out of his head. He shrunk in size and fell onto the sandy ground. When he got up and stamped his feet and yelled angrily, "You tricked me AGAIN!"

"You said cosmic tough guy. You didn't say forever."

"Why I'd ought….FINE! I wish for Aladdin, Sid, and Their genie to be smashed!"

"Uh, uh, uh, you can't kill anybody!"

"Fine! Then turn em into cockroaches so I can mash them!"

Everyone gasped and Sid took this chance to run.

"I wish, I wish, I wish!"

"Yes master."

Sid snatched the bottle from Mal but Eden couldn't hold of the magic forever. The blast came and Sid threw the bottle as best she could to Dhandi. Just by sheer luck was Dhandi able to catch it and deflect the wish before it hit them. But it did however hit Haroud and Abis Mal.

Sid sighed in relief and used the hair pin keeping her hair up to pick the lock on Dhandi's cage.

"But…I didn't wish that."

Eden shrugged, "Freebie."

Sid went to stand by Eden and Eden looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry about everything, Sid. I hope that we can still be friends."

Sid smiled, "You bet. And maybe next time we can have a _real _dinner to talk and get to know each other."

Eden grinned, "That sounds nice."

Aladdin kneeled to Dhandi and said seriously, "Thank you for saving us. I'm sorry you had to use a wish."

"She's just going to have to make her last wish a special one. Aren't you sweetie," Eden said giving Dhandi a hug.

Genie leaned down and whispered, "Free the genie."

Sid giggled as Genie rocked back and forth innocently and Dhandi looked up at Eden with a smile.

"Of course I'll free you Eden. I just wish that we could always be together."

Everyone froze and Dhandi clamped her hands over her mouth, "I didn't mean that! No! I-

Magical sparks surrounded the two and Eden looked content.

Eden looked up as if to say something but Genie held up a hand, "its okay. I get it. We can always meet up some other time."

"Yeah. Dhandi didn't wish for no one else to see you," Sid added with a smile.

Eden grinned and Sid walked up and gave both Dhandi and Eden a hug. Then she motioned for Al and Genie and they got in on the hug to. From above a flying pig watched with a smile and hit his croquet meteor into the next galaxy.


	14. Singing Solves Everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin: the musical, movie, TV series, or the original story. I only own Sid and any other characters I create for this story.**

"Black Bird singing in the dead of night: take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life….You were only waiting for this moment to arise."

The tune flowed freely from Sid's heart as her hands played the notes over the guitar's strings. This song had been one of her mother's favorite songs. Hours and hours had they sung together and this was a cherished song between them. She could remember when she was little and her mother would play her guitar and lull her to sleep as she sang. Her mother had taught herself to play guitar and it was the same guitar that her mother had taught herself on that she herself had learned. This guitar that Genie had created for her was identical in every way but even so it still hurt a bit that she would never see that guitar again.

Sid had hidden in the stables to sing. She didn't like to be seen when she had vulnerable days like this. The talk of family with Genie a few days ago had brought a deep sense of loss back from the safe in her mind she had locked it in over the years. Her heart was now stuck reliving the pain and suffering she had gone through all those years ago. How could something seem so far away ago yet at the same time feel so near and fresh? In times of sadness Sid would sing, her only real healthy way of sorting with her pain. The only other way she had learned was to isolate herself and she couldn't very well have done that when Al fell into her life.

So, when night fell upon the desert Sid would wait until she was sure Aladdin was asleep and she would sing. Sing happy lighthearted tunes and sad heartfelt ones that she kept locked in the heart that would always belong to the world in which she was born in. But with a guitar in her hands that song was that much more emotional to the ear. Her eyes lay closed, her heart wide open, her voice cutting through the air making all other sound meaningless. The animals had quieted their noise to listen while the birds sang with her contently.

Her hair fell around her face as she looked down teary eyed to her hands as they played the instrumental and closed again when she prepared to sing.

"Black Bird singing in the dead of night. Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life… You were only waiting for this moment to be free! Black Bird fly! Black Bird fly! Into the light of the dark black night!"

Tears fell out of her closed eyes as memories of the family lost to her rushed back. Days in the living room the whole family singing to the guitar her mother played, her mother rocking her back and forth humming so that when she pressed her ear to her chest she could feel the hum and hear her mother's heartbeat. Her father teaching her how to cook and her dropping ingredients onto the counter or, usually, her clothes. Her brother and her playing video games or watching movies and videos. All of it, her entire life, seemed to rush by in her mind and all of it brought tears to her eyes that fell slowly into the guitar.

"Black Bird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life. You were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting…for this moment to arise."

Everything was quiet except for the soft sounds of the animals. Sid sniffled and wiped her eyes clean and felt her heart clench. Why must she live this pain again? Why couldn't she enjoy the memories without the pain of her loss? How she wished she could. Al was her family now, she reminded herself, and he's all I've got. Though, that wasn't exactly true. She had Jasmine, The Sultan, Carpet, Iago, and Genie after all. Genie. How could one grow to care for one so much and so quickly as she had for him? Maybe it was the fact that he had knowledge of her world. It was something she could relate to. Al and her were from two different worlds. They had to teach one another their ways and who they were. That's why it took so long for her to completely trust and love the boy like her own flesh and blood.

Then there was the fact Genie was so much like her father. Her father had been a regular comedian as well. He had acted as her support when she needed it and the smile to brighten her days. Oh, how she had longed for her father those dark and hungry days alone in Agrabah. Perhaps, then she would have felt much more content. Alas, these were dwellings on a past she could not change. Nothing but regrets and Sid knew better than to dwell on the past. One had to move forward and live. But, she couldn't forget her past either. Heaven knew she had tried. Stretching her fingers and hands her fingers curled into a familiar cord and the next song rose from her throat in a lovely tone.

"An only child alone and wild a Cabinet makers son. His hands were meant for different work and his heart was known to none. He left his home and went his lone in a solitary way. And he gave to me a gift I know I never can repay…."

Her attention had been so absorbed into her music, plus the factor of her closed eyes, she hadn't noticed Genie pop in magically. Truth to say Genie had been listening for a while but he hadn't the gall to come in before now. Al, being the encyclopedia of Sid, had been his first source of why she was in the stables singing. Al had told him to stay clear of her at the moment. Al explained that she was having an episode and it was best to leave her alone to sort through her sadness. With a sad sympathy in his eyes he left Genie with this advice. Genie however wanted to hear her sing. The performance to king Mahmoud had peaked his interest quite a bit and now he had found the perfect opportunity to sing with her.

When he came in it was clear to see that she was indeed suffering emotional turmoil. Tears running down her face, eyes closed, her voice filled with feeling and passion. It both threw him off and dragged him closer. So much emotion was in her voice. He had never heard anything like it and he wanted to hear more. He sat down without a sound and watched her silently in a state of bliss as he listened to her song and when it was over his heart had never felt more full. He felt everything. Her pain, her love, her happiness, everything that her voice had communicated. When Sid spotted him however the anger and sudden hurt on her face shattered it.

"What are you doing in here?!"

"I was just listening."

"I locked the door! Obviously, I didn't want anyone to come in here!"

She ran past him unlocking the door but Genie jumped and wrapped her in a hug.

"Why? You have a beautiful voice!"

"I wanted to be alone…"

Sid voice was solemn and Genie understood.

"You don't have to be! Come on! Let's sing something else!"

Genie ran back to the stool Sid had been seated on before and he started to sing.

"Sing! Sing a song!"

Sid let the guitar hit the ground softly and broke out in laughter. That had also been her dad's favorite. Every time he had wanted to sing he would sing that song.

"Were you reading my mind? How did you know I liked that song?"

Genie smiled and shrugged leaned over with his arms on his knees.

"You got another song in mind?"

Sid caved in and pulled out another stool next to Genie settled herself and proceeded to play a song.

"We're running with the shadows of the night!"

She smiled at Genie and Genie's eyes sparkled and he came in with the perfect harmony to her voice looking her straight in the eyes, "So baby take my hand it'll be alright!"

Sid smiled and felt her heart lighten and her voice strengthen.

"Surrender all your dreams to me tonight! They'll come true in the end!"

In her head she could hear the electric guitars coming in along with the piano in a crescendo of heart trembling sound.

"You said-oh girl it's a cold world. When you keep it all to yourself. I said- you can't hide on the inside all the pain you've ever felt."

Sid and Genie held direct eye contact as she sang and never had she felt so vulnerable and open. She wanted to look away at first but as she sang and she looked at Genie's face she lost the want to do so. She wanted to look and sing and share this connection. The connection that she knew only song could give.

"Ransom by heart, but baby don't look back. Cause we got nobody else."

Genie came in and her heart soared as their voices melded perfectly, a gift to the ears. Her song exploded with sudden feeling and she grinned at Genie who in return grinned back.

"We're running with the shadows of the night so baby take my hand, it'll be all right. Surrender all your dreams to me tonight they'll come true in the end. You know that sometimes, it feels like it's all moving way too fast. Use every alibi and words you deny that love ain't meant to last. You can cry tough, baby it's all right. You can let me down easy but not tonight. We're running with the shadows of the night. So baby take my hand, it'll be all right. Surrender all your dreams to me tonight they'll come true in the end."

Somewhere in her mind Sid was aware that this was giving away her biggest most protected secret by singing such modern songs. But she didn't care. Not when she was having so much fun and had such a light hearted feeling in her heart.

"We're running with the shadows of the night so baby take my hand, it'll be all right. Surrender all your dreams to me tonight they'll come true in the end. And now the hands of time are standin' still. Midnight angel, won't you say you will. We're running with the shadows of the night. So baby take my hand, it'll be all right. Surrender all your dreams to me tonight they'll come true in the end. We're running with the shadows of the night. So baby take my hand, it'll be all right. Surrender all your dreams to me tonight they'll come true in the end. We're running with the shadows of the night. So baby take my hand, it'll be all right. Surrender all your dreams to me tonight they'll come true in the end."

The music hung in the air for a minute and both singers sat in contented silence still smiling at one another.

"That was awesome," Sid said with a laugh.

"Yeah! We should create a duet group together!"

Sid smiled and shook her head.

"Sounds fun."

Then the door, that Sid had managed to unlock, swung open and Al stood there. Looking slightly bewildered.

"Did I hear….singing?"

"You sure did! Sit down, Al! Sing with us!"

Al, who at first looked shocked beyond all reason given the fact she had always liked to sing alone, shrugged and grabbed a stool and sat in front of the other two creating a triangle formation. An eager smile sat on his face. He had only caught brief hummings of his sisters singing and he was eager to finally be apart of this.

"What song?"

"What song do you want to sing?"

Al cleared his throat, "A whole new world."

Sid rolled her head back but began to play the notes on her guitar anyway. Genie harmonized with Al and Sid sang Jasmines parts. And the three sang on until they had sung a Whole New World, One Jump Ahead, and every other song from the musical. From there Sid taught Al songs from her world with Genie helping and the three sang gaily in the stables for the rest of that afternoon.

**A/N-Hope you all enjoyed this free chapter. The songs used were Black Bird by The Beetles, Shadows of the Night by Pat Benatar, and Leader of the Band by Dan Fogelberg. **


End file.
